


It Would Be Impossible Not to Notice You

by Eliliyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: Welcome to my drabble series! Some of these are all me. Some are requests. If you have a request, you can PM me on here, leave a review, or hit me up on tumblr at Eliliyah. I also post sneak peeks and aesthetics a couple of times a week. I decided to make it easy and put together a table of contents so you can easily find whatever fits your mood. Enjoy!





	1. Table of Contents

**Peach Festival – Rated Teen and Up Audiences  
** Written for Klarosummer Bingo 2019 using the prompt, “Peach Festival.”  
Human AU. Klaus and Caroline are days away from their wedding, but Klaus can’t wait.  
Naughty fluff, but no real smut.

 **Hi, My Name is Caroline – Rated Mature  
** Written for Klarosummer Bingo 2019 using the prompt, “Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?”  
Human AU. Klaus Mikaelson is a director casting a new musical in New York City. He blows off a young actress only to find her where he never thought he would. Also know as, "Ellie misses her career."   
No smut. Dark. Talk of drug abuse. Happy ending.

 **You May NOT Eat the Tourists! – Rated General Audiences  
** Written for Klarosummer Bingo 2019 using the prompt, “Mini Golf.”  
TO Fix-It. Involves the most un-romantic romantic gesture of all time leaving Caroline as elated as she is horrified.  
Fluff.

 **I Dream of Caroline – Rated Teen and Up Audiences  
** Written for Klarosummer Bingo 2019 using the prompt, “Seashells.”  
Supernatural creature AU. Part one of the Jeannie Series. Klaus finds a magic lamp on his Hawaiian Island.  
Naughty but no smut. Fluffy.

 **Caroline In a Bottle – Rated Explicit  
** Written for Klarosummer Bingo 2019 using the prompt, “Tiki Hut.”  
Supernatural creature AU. Klaus found the woman of his dreams in Jeannie!Caroline. Now, all he wants is to claim her in every way possible.  
Very dirty beach smut.

 **Teacups and Torture – Rated General Audiences  
** TO Fix-It. The Gemini twins helped save the Mikaelson siblings after TO S3 on Klaus’ promise to give them anything. Now that they’ve collected, he misses his days in Marcel’s dungeon as he is dragged by his wife and their three children to the happiest place on earth.  
Fluffy cuteness.

 **What Happens in Vegas… Rated Explicit  
** Human AU. The first part of the infamous hooker series. Klaus and Enzo are business partners vacation in Vegas. Caroline’s a hooker and they're billionaires. Do the math.  
Completely plot-free smut. Klaroenzo threesome focused on Caroline. No M/M. Vibrators, orgasm denial, begging.

 **Stays in Vegas – Rated Explicit  
** Human AU. The second part of the infamous hooker series. Klaus gets a business call, so he tosses her his Black AmEx and tells her to buy whatever she wants. She comes back with X and a _lot_ of overpriced sex toys. Klaus wonders about her vacation rates.  
Heavy smut, light plot. Klaroenzo threesome focused on Caroline. No M/M. Double penetration. Sex toys. BDSM. Drugs. Fluffy Klaroline at the end.

 **Whispers in the Night – Rated General Audiences  
** Written for Klaroline AU Week 2019 Day Three - All Human  
Human AU. This drabble poses the questions everyone with a broken heart must face: Is everything we lost worth all that we gained, or would it be better if we'd never loved at all? If they knew what they would lose... would they do it again?  
Very angsty. Heartbreaking. I’ve been told I ruined someone’s pillow after she cried her eyes out.

 **Passing Bells and Sculpted Angels – Rated Explicit  
** Written for Klaroline AU Week 2019 Day Four – Mates  
Klaus and Caroline were both the product of infidelity before they were turned by Esther's spell. A curse erased their memories. His past returns when he breaks his hybrid binding... but hers won't until they mate beneath the light of the moon. Can he convince her that she really is his one true love?  
Slight angst. Smut with plot. Blood sharing. Outdoor sex. Happy ending.

 **Captain Mikaelson's Little Treasure – Rated Explicit  
** Written for Klaroline AU Week 2019 Day Five – Different Time Period.  
Mostly Human AU with one little spell. Caroline is the Captain of a pirate ship. When a hurricane blows away her crew, Klaus finds her drifting among the debris. He offers to save her life… in exchange for a blood oath to ensure her obedience.  
Smut. D/s undertones. Fun with candles and whale oil. Some fluff.

 **He Keeps Her in the Dark – Rated Teen and Up Audiences  
** Klaus abducts Caroline and keeps her as his own… until he doesn’t.  
One of the things I love about writing is that I can change things I can't in the real world. This drabble is about me and how I wish things could have been. I actually debated about posting it because I know it won't be popular, but it ended up being the most well received story I’ve ever posted and is ultimately my favorite.  
This is what a reviewer had to say about it: “Impressively dark, provocative without being crude, it leaves the reader unsettled but somehow more grateful than ever to be breathing.”  
Dark and heartbreaking.

 **The King of Angels – Rated General Audiences  
** Written for Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo 2020 using the prompt, “Awkward first kiss.”  
Canon compliant with the twist that Caroline tipped off Klaus about the hybrid’s plan before the massacre. This is set during my personal favorite TVD episode, “O Come All Ye Faithful.”  
Dark fluff.

 **When in New Orleans… Rated Explicit  
** Written for Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo 2020 using the prompt, “Cherry Flavored Nipple Pasties.”  
Human AU. The third part of the infamous hooker series, this time without Enzo. A year after Klaus brought Caroline to New Orleans as his very own escort, he comes over only to find she’s broken one of his rules.  
Heavy smut. D/s. Naughty employee/dirty boss roleplay. Spanking, shower sex, fluff.

 **A Modern Arrangement – Rated Explicit  
** Written for Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo, 2020 using the prompt: “Wedding in Las Vegas.”  
Human AU. When Klaus faces deportation, he offers Caroline a million dollars to be his wife. Six months later, the only thing keeping them together is an amazing sex life… when they aren’t screaming at each other, but Caroline does _not_ want to talk about it.  
Heavy smut. D/s undertones. Shower sex based on a request from tumblr.

 **A Stretch of Mortal Time** **– Rated General Audiences  
** Written for Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo, 2020 using the prompt, “My Heart Will Go On.”  
Human AU. Alt time period. Set in the 10th century, Klaus is captured after he and Caroline are discovered together by the Lord Tyler Lockwood, her husband from an arranged marriage. This is meant to be a prequel to Klaus and Caroline finding each other in another life.  
Very, very angsty.

 **Mystic Beauty – Rated Explicit  
** Written for Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo, 2020. Prompt: Mile High Club.   
Witch!Caroline. This was based on an anon request similar to American Beauty. Hope has all of three lines before I wrote her out of the drabble.   
Heavy smut. Student/teacher roleplay. D/s undertones. Spanking. Outdoor sex.

 **That Time I Changed My Mind** **– Rated Explicit**  
Human AU. This is the original sex scene from my award winning multichap, _Heart Across the Ocean_. It can stand alone if you’re not reading the story. I made so many changes that it no longer fit with the plot, but hey, free smut is good smut, right?  
Heavy smut. Rough and dirty comfort sex. Bossy Klaus.


	2. Peach Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly naughty, but no real smut

Peach Festival

 

It was a beautiful day in the Georgia countryside. The sun was shining. Birds were chirping. Children were playing. Peach blossoms were in the air. Klaus Mikaelson was trying very hard to get his hand up Caroline Forbes’ skirt. 

“Klaus!” Caroline shouted, smacking his hand away from her thigh as he pressed her up against a peach tree. “My daddy is gonna come around and find you!” she laughed in her southern twang.

Klaus returned his hand to her thigh and continued kissing her neck. “I don’t care about your daddy, Caroline. He’s busy at the peach festival all the way across town.” The peach festival was a big deal in their tiny town of Michaels, Georgia. Population: nobody hot but Caroline. She had just turned 18 a week after he turned 21. She was finally legal… not that that had stopped him before. They started dating when he was a senior and she was a freshman in the town’s only school. He was nuts about her.

Caroline tilted her head back and allowed her fiancé to kiss his way up and down her throat. He explored her body like a pirate hunting for lost treasure. She was wearing a short peach skater dress that showed off legs that went on for days. He trailed his fingers up her ribs and down the scoop neckline of her dress. He pulled back from his ministrations to pull at her dress and peek down at her ample breasts. 

Caroline laughed her musical laugh, smacking him again. “You’ll care when he pulls out his twelve gauge again! You know how he said he’d put a hole in your belly if he caught us foolin’ around before the ceremony!” They were due to wed in three days’ time. They were young, but it was the norm for their town. Life was simple here: live, love, grow peaches, grow old, die. Klaus had been around peaches since his parents bought an orchard and moved their family from London when he was seven. Since he wasn’t anywhere near dying or growing old, he wanted to get to the lovin’ part of life. 

Klaus nipped at her ear in the spot that made her love him, growling slightly as she moaned against him. “Well if I’m a dead man, all the more reason to enjoy what little time I’ve got left,” he teased in his sexy British accent. He kissed her again and swallowed her laugh as his tongue invaded her mouth. As soon as she tasted his kiss, she forgot all about the shotgun.

She hummed into his mouth and spoke between kisses. “Ok… mmmm…. Maybe…. Mmm. Just… mmm… a few… mmm… minutes,” she laughed. All of a sudden, she screamed as he tossed her over his shoulder, smacking her on the butt as he made haste for the barn. Her giggle lit up the air as much as the brightly colored blossoms floating all around the farm. “I lost a shoe!” she shouted, grabbing over his shoulder for the shoe he walked right past.

“We’ll get it later, sweetheart,” he promised as he lay her down in the hay, unbuttoning the top button of his plaid shirt and kicking off his cowboy boots. “Strip for me, Caroline.” She smiled and crinkled her nose at his request. She began to lift her dress up when he stopped her. “Slowly, Caroline,” he commanded. 

“Mmmm yes sir,” she laughed, loving how his eyes flashed at the pet name. She swayed her hips from side to side, dancing for him erotically as she slowly undressed. She moved her hands all over her body as she danced, watching the way he eyed her up and down, his own shirt cast aside. She lifted up her skirt to show him barely there lace panties, but quickly pulled the fabric back down, continuing to tease him. Klaus watched her, a predator staring down his prey. Very slowly, she pulled the dress over her head. Once it was off, she turned and bent down to peel down her panties as he stared at her ass. Finally, she unsnapped her bra and threw it aside. Completely naked, she danced her way down onto his lap. 

Klaus flipped her over and attacked her neck with his lips and teeth. He ground his jean clad pelvis into her, making her moan. He moved his hand up between her thighs and stopped just before he got to their apex. He pulled back and smiled down at her. Neither one had ever been with anyone else and they never wanted to. “I love you, Caroline,” he whispered, stroking her porcelain skin with the back of his knuckles, his necklaces tickling her bare breasts.

She smiled up at him. Her smile lit his world. “I love you, too. I can’t wait to marry you!” she shouted, throwing her arms around him. Klaus nibbled her lip, sucking it between his teeth. He was just moving to pull down his zipper when she sat up and gasped, throwing him off of her. 

There at the door of the barn was Bill Forbes holding a peach slipper, his face contorted with rage. “KLAUS MIKAELSON!!!” he bellowed. Klaus tossed Caroline her dress as he got up and ran like hell out of the barn as fast as his legs would carry him.

As the twin barrels fired a shot in the air, he threw over his bare shoulder, “See you at the altar, sweetheart!”


	3. Hi My Name is Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus Mikaelson is a director casting a new musical in New York City. He blows off a young actress only to find her where he never thought he would. No smut. Dark.

Written for Klarosummer Bingo 2019 on tumblr. Prompt: Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?

 

I want to make this very clear: Caroline is sharing her story at an NA meeting and in that story, she references child abuse, domestic violence and prostitution. Her story is how she recovered from her past and built herself a beautiful life. While this story could be true, it is not based on a specific person. It's a story that could be heard in recovery rooms all around the world. Based on personal and professional experience.

 

Klaus Mikaelson was the most powerful director in New York City and Caroline Forbes would have done anything to be in his summer play. Every year, Shakespeare in the Park in Central Park drew thousands and thousands of fans from all over the world, and this year Klaus was the director. Not only was he directing, he had adapted it to a musical. Mikaelson meets Shakespeare: it was the big time. He was the big time. He was charming, gorgeous, brilliant, beyond wealthy… and a walking disaster. Caroline was intimidated to say the least, but she was determined to be his perfect Ophelia.

This summer was all about "Hamlet." Something about the tragic Danish prince thrilled him. It was full of the angst and betrayal he grew up with. As a child, he had no control, forced from one rehearsal to the next and beaten when he missed a note. He hated feeling that small and powerless. As a director, he ruled the world. He liked ruling the world. His world. The stage had been his life since he was old enough to run lines.

Klaus began as a childhood actor starring in several local productions upstate. His big break came when he played Gavroche in "Les Misérables" on Broadway to critical acclaim at age seven. The next year he played Oliver in an iconic revival, bringing such sweet sorrow with his rendition of "Where Is Love" that audiences wept. As he got older, he played in starring roles night after night, year after year. He had private tutors and graduated twelfth grade at 15 in order to attend Julliard, where he graduated at 19. His final role won him his first Tony award at age 21, originating the role of Nik in the musical hit of the decade, "The Originals," an epic tale about the loss of innocence, the heartbreak of betrayal and the enduring love of family.

Growing tired of musicals, he began writing and directing his own plays, the first of which was a global success, establishing him as a major player behind the scenes as well. However, with his growing fame came the pressure to continue his upwards climb. He wrote day and night, but it was never enough. His agents wanted more and more of him until he had nothing left to give. His days were eighteen hours long for months at a time without stopping. He fought the exhaustion with energy drinks and espresso for as long as he could.

Soon enough the day came that he broke down and accepted his agent's suggestion to see a doctor about Adderall. He had been an actor his entire life. Pretending to have ADHD was the easiest role he'd ever played. After four months, however, even that wasn't enough. The lead in his newest play found him falling asleep at a party and offered a solution: cocaine. Klaus was hooked from the first line. By his 24th birthday, he was smoking crack in his Range Rover behind the Gershwin Theatre on opening night.

Klaus hit bottom that night. Backstage, he fell to the ground clutching his chest as his body went into cardiac arrest. He was rushed to the hospital where he had a double bypass. When he woke up, he went down to Florida to recover at the renowned Hanley Foundation under the assumed name "Stefan Salvatore." He was in and out of the institution several times before he was finally able to put his addiction down for good… or just for today, as they said in the rooms of NA. He had been lucky. While his heart attack was well known, the reasons behind it were kept confidential. Hanley was very discreet. A week prior he celebrated his second anniversary sober at the age of 27. He was back on top, courtesy of the twelve steps and his sponsor, Marcel.

Speaking of taking steps, Klaus needed to wrap up auditions if he wanted to meet his sponsor uptown for their nightly meeting. It was anniversary night tonight and several people would be sharing their stories, one from out of town. There was something raw about an unscripted soliloquy such as a personal story that drew him in. It was real. He packed up his things and started for the door when a small voice called his name from the stage.

"Mr. Mikaelson? I think you forgot about me, Sir," Caroline lilted from the stage.

Klaus rolled his eyes, turning back to face her. He was struck by her beauty immediately. There was something about the way she held herself that seemed familiar… Brushing it off, he projected to her from center orchestra where he had his desk setup. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I've plans for this evening. Come back tomorrow."

As he started for the door, she called after him. "Wait!" He turned to face her, surprised that she would be that disrespectful to the director. He said he had to go, so why wasn't she letting him? "Please, stay. I waited all day yesterday and the day before. I was promised an audition today," she said authoritatively, hand on hips.

"The world is full of broken promises," he replied hastily, reaching for the door. To his shock, the little blond pixie skipped over to him and grabbed his arm. "Excuse you? Is this your attempt to win my affections? I hate to break it to you, but you're failing as miserably as that outfit," he sneered. At the look on her face, he sighed. "Alright, I shouldn't have said that. I apologize. As an amends I'll let you audition, right here, right now. But make it fast. I have somewhere to be," he said, looking at his watch.

Caroline's face lit up. "Thank you!" She practically bounced up and down. He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to get on with it. This was her chance! She traveled all the way from Virginia for this. Given, she hadn't planned on doing it right there in the orchestra section, but it was now or never. She took a deep, steadying breath.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day," she began.

"No, no, no, stop right there. Why does everybody think they need to audition for Shakepeare with a bloody sonnet? Do you know how many times today I've heard comparisons to summer?" he said, tossing up his hands and rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Tell me you've got something else. A monologue. Go."

Caroline's eyes widened in panic. What the hell was she supposed to do now? "Umm… I… uh…"

"Um, I, Uh, is not a monologue, love. Try again or leave," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really needed to go.

An idea striking her, she tried again. "Ok! Ok, I've got one. Ok." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she began Sarah's lines from "Nothing Is Ever Lost." "Listen Jenny, you're my sister, my only sister. We shouldn't act this way toward one another. Even though we fight, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I know life is tough and things don't always go the way we dream them to be…but let me tell you something. You have the power to change things, you have the power to grab life with everything you've got and do everything in your power to change the things you aren't happy about."

When she stopped for a breath, Klaus cut her off. "Really? Sarah?" Klaus asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "Do you even know what it is she's trying to say?"

Caroline answered quickly, "Of course I do. She's talking to her sister about change and- "

"And nothing," Klaus finished, opening the door. "Listen… what was your name?"

Caroline gulped, afraid of where this was going. "Caroline F-"

"Listen, Caroline. I don't believe the words you are saying because it doesn't sound like YOU believe them. What do you know about change? About overcoming? I look at you and I don't see someone who has ever had to struggle for anything. Your hair is perfect. Your nails are perfect. You have not so much as a pimple, and you expect me to believe you know what it is to have lost everything? When has a little girl like you ever had to change a damn thing about your perfect little life?" he scoffed.

Caroline glared at him, hands on hips. Who gave him the right to tell her she knew nothing about loss and change? If only he knew what hell she clawed her way out of. The bastard! "Excuse me, but I know EXACTLY what it is to overcome. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Feeling his control slip, he wheeled on her. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson!" he spat at her. "And you should thank me because right now I'm the man doing you a favor. Give up this acting dream for the time being. Go out and figure out who the hell you are and what it is to have suffered, and then try that monologue again when you have a fucking clue what you're talking about. Goodnight!" He walked out the door and started his way up the carpeted stairs to the lobby where his car would be waiting outside.

Caroline raced up the stairs after him. "Mr. Mikaelson, please!"

Opening the door to the street, he tossed over his shoulder, "Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you." And with that he was gone, and she was left alone with her dreams dying at her feet.

Tears began to leak down her face as she watched his car pull away. She had blown it. She had come all this way and it was all for nothing. Well, not for nothing. She had tried. She had tried and she had failed but trying was what she had come here to do, and she did it. Sighing, she wiped her eyes dry and ran her fingers through her hair and she walked outside and down to the subway. She stood at the window and watched through the plastic glass as the tunnel sped past.

Caroline got off the subway and headed to the church she picked out earlier in the day. She didn't know anybody in New York City, but she knew where she could go and feel entirely at home. New York was a big city and there were a hundred people in the room when she walked in. She took a seat near the back and held her head down as they all recited the Serenity Prayer. When the chairperson asked if anyone was celebrating an anniversary today and wanted to share their story, she was one of three who raised her hand, having set it up in advance. Today was a special day.

When it was her turn, Caroline walked up to the stage and stood behind the podium. "Hi. My name is Caroline, and I'm an addict."

"Hi, Caroline," the room repeated.

"I have to tell you all, I've never been to a meeting this big, so I'm a little out of my element here," she began. Most of the audience nodded politely and a few clapped a few times to urge her on as the room chorused her welcome. "I'm from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, not that anybody has ever heard of it. My story isn't really any different than anybody else's story. My mom was the town sheriff and a great mom, while I had her. She died when I was nine, right in front of me. My dad was an alcoholic, but not the recovering kind. He was the abusive 'I'm-drunk-so-I'm-going-to-take-it-out-on-my-wife-and-daughter kind. They fought a lot," she shared, pausing to take a breath and run her fingers through her curls. "He came home extra drunk from The Grill one night and crawled into bed with me, and not for the first time. Mom came home and found him on top of me."

She stopped again and closed her eyes to take a deep breath, gulping. "She was pretty tough, being a sheriff and all, but he was vicious when he was angry. He hit her when she ripped him off of me. She shoved him back. They were screaming in each other's faces. I don't remember what they were saying. I wrapped up in a blanket and hid in the corner. He hit her with my Sailor Moon night light until she stopped fighting." Another breath. The audience listened without a sound. "God, I've gone over this so many times, you'd think it'd be easier, you know?" she remarked sadly. "Anyway, he went to prison and I went to foster care. I'll skip the gory details, but let's just say there were some other bedtime visits made to me during those years. I'd run away and they'd find me and send me somewhere new. Rinse and repeat. I ran away for the final time when I was fifteen.

"I made my way to Richmond and then life really started kicking my ass. I didn't have any money or any friends. I slept behind a dumpster a couple of times. Classy, right?" The audience laughed at her joke and it helped ease her tension. "Then I met this amazing guy. His name was Damon. Long story short: not so amazing. Got me hooked on meth and heroin and before I knew what was happening, I was locked in a basement with two other girls. Use your imagination as to what he kept us for. Eventually, he was a jackass to the wrong guy and that was the end of him. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," she smirked.

"By then I was over eighteen, so no more foster care for me. I went back to the streets, doing the only thing I knew how. My life pretty much sucked. Then one day I'm on my way to the needle exchange and this guy is getting mugged in an alley, right? I should have just kept walking, but my dumb ass threw itself right into the fire. It wasn't my first fight by a long shot, but it was my last. I had so much rage in me then, more than I could ever know what to do with. I walked right up to this punk and got right in his face and told him to fuck off. Not my brightest moment.

"The jackass pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket and stabbed me right in the gut. I could tell by the look on his face that he never meant to do that. He froze, and I used that moment to rip the knife out and stabbed him right back. My aim was better, I guess, because he died. His name was Kai Parker and I killed him. I didn't find that out until I woke up from surgery. Apparently, I passed out from the blood loss. I woke up in the hospital and there was this guy, the getting-mugged-guy."

She flashed a genuine smile at the memory of her savior. "His name was Enzo and he saved my life that day. He showed me his arms and I could barely see them, but I knew what the tiny little dots were because I had so many of my own back then. Brought me to my first meeting and convinced me to give this recovery thing a try. That was five years ago today." A few people let out a whoop and others clapped. "Enzo and his wife Bonnie took me in. I detoxed cold turkey on their couch and let me tell you: it SUCKED. I almost didn't make it, but one of them stayed with me 24/7. I got my first real job as a waitress at a karaoke restaurant. But don't worry, we don't serve alcohol," she winked. "It sounds lame, right? But it was so much fun! I started singing and I loved it. I lost myself in music on my journey to find myself. That's what led me here to New York City, actually. I came to audition for this big-time director, but he blew me off. It's ok, though. I've learned that when someone is mean to you, it's usually because they're just not a very happy person. I prayed for him to find peace like I have while we said our opening prayer.

"The last five years have not always been easy, hardly, but they've been MINE. I have my own life today. I'm not in a corner, or a basement, or an alley. I'm here in New York City!" She threw her arms out to her side, laughing with genuine joy in her heart. "I'm going home tomorrow to Richmond where I now own half of that restaurant. Bonnie went on to become my sponsor and best friend. When Enzo died in Afghanistan, he left the two of us some money and we used it to buy the restaurant. Every waitress or waiter we hire comes from the program. It's our way of giving back. And when I get back to my hotel, the first thing I'm gonna do is get on the phone and tell her that I did what I came here to do." She paused, wiping away one of the tears that had fallen during her tale.

"I didn't get the part today, but five years ago I got my life, and that is more than any unhappy director could ever give me and something no one, no matter how famous, can ever take away." There were a chorus of "Yeahs!" around the room, which made Caroline smile. "I'm calling today a success. I came here tonight because even though I'm far from home, I know you're all my family. And you know what? I still have the scar from five years ago." She lifted up her blouse and stepped in front of the podium to show it off. "I call that my lucky scar now because it reminds me of where I've been… but it doesn't dictate where I'm going. Thank you for listening," she finished. The room burst into cheers as Caroline took a seat with the other two celebrants a few feet behind the podium, facing the audience.

The speaker thanked the three anonymous faces for sharing and opened up the floor. A man a few rows back raised his hand and the speaker asked him to stand. Caroline looked up, recognizing the accent. "My name is Klaus, and I'm an addict." The room welcome him. "I'd like to thank you for your stories. I'm glad your day was a success, Caroline, and I congratulate you on your anniversary." Caroline smiled at him and nodded her head and he knew just by looking at her that he would find no anger, just the peace she wished for him. "I wish I could say my day was a success. I gave in to my character defects today. I was arrogant, cruel, and judgmental. I'm ashamed to say I did not give a person, a beautiful and special person, the respect she deserved, and for that I owe an amends." He looked at her in the eyes as he spoke, and it was as though they were in the room alone. She shook her head slightly from side to side, telling him he owed her nothing. He felt his heart clench at the strong woman before him, so full of light.

Klaus cleared his throat before continuing. "However, in the spirit of focusing on the positive, I do believe I cast the lead in my new musical… if she'll accept the role from a bastard like me." Caroline beamed at him and he smiled his dimpled smile back at her, defects and all.


	4. You May NOT Eat the Tourists!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little drabble with no smut. Fluffy. Prompt was mini golf.

Written for Klarosummer Bingo 2019. Prompt: mini golf.

 

Klaus Mikaelson rolled his eyes at the group of teenagers currently blocking his path to the giant windmill. “Caroline, if I have to wait any longer, I’ll start to dessicate.”

Caroline Forbes playfully slapped him on the arm as they finally moved forward to the next hole. “Seriously? You waited a literal millennium to kill my BFF. I’m pretty sure you can survive ten minutes on a mini golf course.”

Klaus missed the hole as he jerked at Caroline’s words, gritting his teeth. Turning to face her, he rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. “Are you ever going to let that go? The doppelgänger didn’t STAY dead, did she? God, you kill one best friend and you have to hear about it for the next century,” he sighed, hands on hips.

Caroline’s laugh rang through the summer air. “Ok, maybe not a CENTURY,” she conceded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up to kiss him and he playfully grabbed her lower lip in his teeth and bit down. She yelped and pulled back to slap him again in the chest. “Tease!”

Klaus walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him tighter and she wrapped her arms on top of his. He nibbled her earlobe and whispered huskily, “I don’t have to be a tease. Say the word and I’ll flash us right to our bedroom, sweetheart.”

Caroline bit her own lower lip at that as she wiggled her ass against him, giggling her sweet, girlish laughter that always shot straight to his undead heart. “Tempting… very tempting Mr. Mikaelson, but no.” She spun around and gave him a sassy smile. “I was promised mini golf! And I happen to know from previous experience that you always keep your promises,” she added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Klaus smiled at her as he finally sunk his little green golf ball in the hole. “Hmm. Yes, well, I did end up as your last love, didn’t I?” he said as he picked up her little hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles. They walked forward to the next hole where they again had to wait on a group of giggling teenagers who all seemed to suffer from terrible coordination as they each took a billion puts to sink their balls. “Although if I had known we would be stuck behind this lot I would have reconsidered this less significant promise.”

Caroline rolled her eyes at him as they finally got to the next hole. “Oh, it’s not that bad. They’re just a bunch of backwater kids enjoying a day in the city. Give them a break already.”

The happy couple continued on until they got to a particularly difficult hole where they had to wait… and wait… and wait… “Can I at least snack on one of the pretty ones?” he snarked. Caroline jabbed him in the ribs so hard he lost his undead breath. “Violence, Miss Forbes!” he teased as he rubbed his nonexistent injury.

“You may NOT eat the tourists, Klaus!” she told him sternly, pointing her finger in his general direction. She looked at him and when she saw his painfully bored expression, she decided to give HIM a break. “I’m sure we can just pass them if it means that much to you.”

Klaus immediately perked up. “Excellent. Which one do you think is the leader?” he asked mischievously.

“The leader? Why does there have to be a leader?” she asked, confused.

Klaus rolled his eyes. “When dealing with a group, the leader is the one you compel first, love,” he said as though it was very obvious.

Caroline smacked him again. “We are NOT compelling them!” At his annoyed expression, she rolled her eyes again, grabbing his hand. “Come with me. And pay attention!” she snapped. “This is called ‘asking people nicely,’” she snarked, making finger quotes. Caroline walked up to the group and gave them her best Miss Mystic smile. “Hey!” she greeted. They nodded politely to acknowledge her, a couple of them mumbling a greeting in return. “So, here’s the thing, kay? My partner here is being super annoying and impatient.” Klaus glared at one of the boys smirking at him and seriously considered how angry Caroline would be if he broke his face… just a little. “Could we please skip ahead of you?” she pleaded dramatically. He knew that face. She hustled an antique prom dress out of him with that face. He smirked at the memory. It was a worthy sacrifice.

Of course, the tourists let them pass… although Klaus wasn’t sure if it was Caroline’s charm or his death glare that did the job. As he sunk his next ball, he turned to smirk at her. “Partner? Really? I’m your ‘partner’ now? Are we opening a business you neglected to mention? A blood bank perhaps?” he teased, wrapping his arms around her from behind again, kissing her neck.

He didn’t have to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes as she leaned into him. “Well considering I sacrificed half of my soul to bring you back from the dead in a blood ritual, thereby tying us together for all eternity, ‘boyfriend’ just didn’t seem to cut it,” she laughed. 

“Fair enough,” he conceded. “Although I like to think I’m worth the high price tag,” he added with a wink. 

Caroline stepped up to line up her next shot. “Obviously,” she commented, tossing her bright yellow curls over her shoulder. “Unless you want to get married and be my husband, you’re my partner.”

“I would marry you,” he replied casually, smirking as she missed the ball entirely. 

“Seriously?!” she said, rolling her eyes. “You did NOT just propose to me on a mini golf course!”

Klaus laughed and kissed her on the cheek as he leaned down to put his ball on the tee. “I didn’t propose. I just said I would marry you. It was a statement, not a question.”

“Oh,” she said slowly, pressing her lips together. “Well good… because that is so NOT romantic.” Or was it? She watched in silence as he sunk his golf ball. She walked up to take her turn and tossed over her shoulder as she swung. “I would say yes.”

“What?” Klaus asked in surprise.

Without turning to look at him as her eyes watched her ball rolling along, she replied. “If you asked me to marry you.” She turned to face him and shrugged casually. “I would say yes.”

The corner of his mouth twitched as he considered his response. He slowly looked her up and down, the corner of his lip turning up in a smirk. “Good to know.”

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

 

“I can’t believe you wanted to do this again, given how much whining you did the last time,” Caroline told Klaus as they carried their rented golf clubs and balls onto the course.

“I have never whined about anything in my life, sweetheart.” She raised an eyebrow at him, and he responded with a shrug. “It was fun… all except for the part where you didn’t let me eat the tourists,” he smirked.

Caroline slapped him on the chest. She had made quite the habit out of that. Pointing her finger at him, she scolded, “Klaus, humans are friends: NOT FOOD.”

Klaus released a long-suffering sigh and shook his head. “Remind me to NEVER let you pick the movie EVER again.” Those two hours they spent watching “Finding Nemo” were the longest of his immortal life.

“Just keep swimming, babe,” she laughed, missing her first shot.

“Nice form, Miss Forbes,” he teased before flashing over to her as she fake sneered at him, inconspicuously dropping something into the hole. “Let me show you how it’s done, love.”

He aimed and intentionally missed the hole, drawing a bright, “HA!” from the love of his life. He just rolled his eyes at her. Half of their relationship consisted of their mutual eye rolls… and the other half he spent making her eyes roll in an entirely different way. She walked up to her little pink ball and hit it right into the hole. “THAT’S how it’s done,” she winked.

“Duly noted. Now, would you please remove that abhorrent pink ball from the hole so I can take my turn? Or would you like to laugh at me some more?” he pouted.

Caroline laughed at him, bending down to pick up her ball. “Hey, there’s something in here.”

“Oh?” he asked innocently. “What is it?” He watched her jaw drop and her eyes widen as she pulled out a white gold engagement ring with the biggest diamond she’d even seen centered around smaller diamonds running the entire surface of the band. Her eyes lit up as she looked over at him in amazement. He walked over to her, dimples showing. “Well, you did say you’d say yes if I asked…” He took the ring from her and held it to the tip of her finger. “So, I’m asking.” He leaned in and pecked her on the lips before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “Caroline Forbes, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Caroline beamed at him, nodding her head up and down. He beamed right back at her as he pushed it down on her finger. “Always and forever!” she shouted, throwing herself into his arms as he spun her around, feet high off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him like her life depended on it, although with half of his permanent immortality, her life would never depend on anything. Suddenly she pulled back and looked at him in shock. “Wait a minute!” He looked at her quizzically as her expression dropped. “Did you just propose to me… on a mini golf course?”

Klaus grabbed her head and pulled her mouth back to his, kissing her senseless. When he finally pulled back, he smirked at her. “Yes. Yes, I did, Mrs. Mikaelson.” She rolled her eyes before kissing him again… and again… and again… As she would continue to kiss him for all eternity. Always and forever.


	5. I Dream of Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finds a magic lamp on his Hawaiian Island. Naughty but no smut. Fluffy.

Written for Klarosummer Bingo 2019. Prompt: Seashells

I Dream of Caroline

 

Klaus Mikaelson was walking along the beach in one of his favorite places in the world: Hawaii. He had traveled the world a hundred times over in his thousand years. Hawaii was among the last as it was literally in the middle of the ocean. He had compelled himself this tiny island during his first visit nearly a hundred years prior. Once they left New Orleans, Elijah retreated to France while his younger brother and sister stayed together… for a while. After daggering Rebekah in the 1920s and adding her to his other two temporarily dead siblings, Finn and Kol, Klaus needed to get away for a while. 

Klaus spent the second half of the 1920s roaming around the Hawaiian Islands alone. He had come across this island on an extended outrigger canoe trip. There were a few families here, but he killed them and spread word amongst neighboring islands that the land was filled with terrible beasts and all who set foot there would be damned for all time. At first, the locals didn’t believe it. After a few people who never returned turned into a dozen, they believed. It was his now and he loved it. Nobody would ever find him here. Not even his siblings knew of this place. He had daggered Elijah days after breaking his hybrid curse and left town promptly after the body was safely stored with the rest. On occasion, he missed his two younger siblings, but not enough. The last few years had been boring and the thought of his mischievous brother and sister held a certain appeal.

The Original Hybrid walked along the beach and idly kicked seashells and seaweed out of his way. The shore wasn’t very expansive as most of the island was a jungle with an inactive (he hoped) volcano in the center. It was a very small island and probably not more that three miles at its widest point, but it was his. No matter what had happened in Mystic Falls or New Orleans, here he was the only and only king. He had a small house, a shack really, but he built it himself and loved the sound of the island at night. It was HIS house. Everything on this island was his: seashells, fish, conch, trees, plants, flowers, sand, volcano… antique oil lamp?

Why was an antique oil lamp laying innocently in a pile of Hawaiian seashells on HIS island? It better have floated in with the tide… if someone had been here, he would have a lot of tedious killing and rumor spreading to do. He picked it up and looked at it. It was obviously ancient, probably middle eastern… Iraq? Of course, it wasn’t always called by that name. He had visited Baghdad for the first time in the middle part of the thirteenth century but got the hell out when whispers of the Mongol invasion began. He had been many times since, but it had never returned to what it once was, which he found a pity. 

The lamp was a tall bottle that was wide at the bottom and tapered up, ending with a glass stopper. He tried to pull it out, but it wouldn’t budge even for his hybrid hands. It was an odd type of paint for the era in which it must have been produced. It was light blue, but it was very metallic and changed shades as he turned it around in his hands. It was some type of ceramic creation encrusted with beautiful gems and etched with solid gold. It was a true work of art. He dipped it in the water to rinse it off. He used his artist’s fingers to wipe away some of the sea water when it suddenly burned white hot and jumped out of his hands.

Klaus was knocked back into the sand by some magical force. He watched in shock as ice blue smoke shot up from the mysterious bottle. A cloud of blue fluff filled the air and slowly began to form a shape. When the smoke cleared, the hybrid’s jaw dropped as he looked upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was small and petite, but with large breasts and a perfect smile. She had bright blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. She didn’t look particularly middle eastern. She looked like a Norse goddess he learned about as a child long ago. Her skin was porcelain and most of it was on display. 

The woman was wearing a tiny vest that could only have been held on by magic. It was perfectly molded to her perfect shape. It barely went past her nipples, didn’t touch in between her breasts, and stopped at the bottom of her lovely mounds. It must have been the finest silk ever produced. Her pants billowed around her legs and closed just above her ankles. While they were the same periwinkle as the mini vest, the fabric was so sheer he could nearly see through it. With no shirt, he had a perfect view of her toned abdomen. She had a sapphire dangling from her belly button. A gold silk scarf was tied around her waist, the knot at her hip hiding nothing of that thigh and the rest draping just below her bottom. Her shoes were a darker blue and pointed up at the toe. Her long blonde hair was held in place by a tiny hat from the middle of which her hair cascaded in curls halfway down her back. When she smiled at him with her glowing white teeth and strawberry lips, her eyes sparkled.

Klaus’ gut reaction was to throw her down in the sand and claim her in the most primal way possible. He felt a possessiveness he had never felt before… and that was saying something for a man who felt that his loved ones literally belonged to him like treasures in a chest. He had never seen anyone so ethereal that he questioned his consciousness. She emanated a light and happiness he had never believed existed until this moment. A calmness came over him as he rose to his feet and wiped the sand off his bare chest and jeans. 

“Hello, Master. My name is Caroline and I am your Jeannie,” the woman, Caroline, said with a deep curtsey that gave him an even better view of her barely covered cleavage. 

Klaus blinked his own blue eyes and shook his head. “Come again, love?” he asked with a raised brow, his mind in a haze.

Caroline beamed at him as though he was the only man, perhaps even only being, on the planet. She held her fists on her hips as she explained. “I am a jeannie. I grant wishes to my master. I live in my magic lamp and cannot out unless my master calls upon me. When my master dies, my lamp vanishes, and I am banished to the far corners of the earth until I am rescued by a new master. You have found me and are now my Master, if you will have me.” She held her hands in front of her and smiled at him sweetly, balancing on her tip toes. 

Klaus’ eyes were wide as he stared at her, stunned. Realizing she was worrying her lower lip as she patiently awaited his answer, he shook his head and answered her at last. “Yeah, of course, I’ll have you, sweetheart.”

“Oh, thank you, Master!” she squealed, throwing herself into his arms. Still stunned, it took him a moment to return her embrace. She jumped back out of his arms and nodded her head vehemently up and down, her high-pitched voice musical in its beauty. “I will be a good jeannie, Master, I promise! I will grant your wishes and do your bidding and stay by your side as long as you live.”

Klaus smirked. “I’m immortal, little jeannie.”

Caroline nodded her head and smiled her radiant smile again. “As am I, Master. I have been alive for over ten thousand years. We will have many happy centuries.” She grinned widely, showing him her perfect teeth.

Klaus smiled softly at her. Her enthusiasm to be in his service was intoxicating. Never before had anyone willingly pledged themselves to him with no ulterior motives. “Walk with me, jeannie. Or do you prefer Caroline?” he asked, taking her arm in his as they began to walk down the beach as the Hawaiian sun set over the volcano. 

“I prefer to make you happy in every way at all times. You may call me by any name you wish, Master,” she replied with a smile.

Klaus smirked as he stared down at her mostly bare chest. “And when you say in every way…” he said, his voice husky as he trailed off.

Caroline popped her head up to meet his eyes. “Oh, do you mean sexually, Master? I am an expert in all types of sex, and you may do with me as you wish. However,” she added, her smile fading as her eyebrows pinched together, “I am for your pleasure only. If you choose to give me away, I will be released from your service and my lamp will vanish from you forever.” 

The jeannie looked miserable at this prospect, so Klaus quickly reassured her. “I don’t play well with others and I never share. I promise,” he said sincerely.

Caroline’s face lit up again and she threw her arms around his neck once more. As before, she jumped back down and returned to his side. “Good!” she cheered. “In that case, you may do anything with my body you wish, and I will be happy to provide you pleasure,” she said, beaming at him.

The new couple continued their walk down the beach. Caroline told him her long history and explained the current state of her clothing and lamp. She had been enslaved to a master a millennium before who decided to make her a new home, hence the middle eastern design. She had been on every continent and had been owned by men and women from all cultures and walks of life. However, in the end she always ended up heartbroken and alone. She was delighted with his immortality. Perhaps he would be the first to never hurt her. She hoped so. 

“So, tell me about these wishes. You said I have an unlimited number but are there things I cannot wish for?” he asked curiously. There had to be a catch somewhere. Things like this didn’t happen to men… monsters… like him.

“You may wish for anything you like,” she said with a smile. “Although there are wishes I do not have the power to grant.” He raised his eyebrow at her, urging her to continue. “As I said, you may not share me with anyone at anytime for any reason, either sexually or otherwise. I cannot grant a wish for anyone other than you unless you make that wish on their behalf without coercion.”

Klaus snorted. “Nothing to worry about there. I’m not easily manipulated, I assure you.”

Caroline nodded her head in agreement. “Yes, I can tell you are very smart. That makes me very happy, Master,” she added, kissing him on the cheek and smiling up at him. “I cannot reverse death, nor can I end life. I cannot use violence unless it is to save my master from an imminent attack. I cannot manipulate emotions. I cannot reveal myself to others unless you say so and you must do so each time you wish me to be seen,” she explained.

“What if someone comes in and you’re with me?” he asked curiously.

“No one but my master can see me. I am for you and only you unless you choose to reveal my existence. If you choose to do so, that person will lose all memory unless they are under your instructions or in your immediate vicinity. I cannot be the cause or end of a war. I cannot do silly things such as breathe underwater or make giant buildings suddenly appear or walk through walls. However, I can teleport!” she shared excitedly. 

“Can you fly on a magic carpet?” he teased.

Caroline did not seem to understand the reference but smiled and answered anyway. “Yes, I can. Although I have not used a carpet to fly. It would not be necessary. Normally it’s more like levitating, Master,” she said as though this were very obvious and his suggestion had been ridiculous. “Flying is very fun, but teleporting is much more practical. My last master liked to get around in a thing called an automobile. Have you heard of them?” she asked, her voice perky.

Klaus laughed out loud at that. “Yes, yes I do believe I have. When exactly was the last time you had a master?” he asked.

“What year is it, Master?” she asked politely. 

“It is currently 2019, jeannie,” he informed her.

Caroline nodded her head in thought. “It has been 101 years since my last master died. He caught influenza. It was very sad. Many people died,” she said sadly.

Klaus remembered that pandemic. Rebekah had been a volunteer in a New Orleans flu ward. “Fifty million people died. It was very unfortunate,” he concurred. “Do you have any other restrictions on wishes?”

Caroline tilted her head to the side, thinking. “Sometimes I am not aware of what I cannot do until I try. I had a master who wanted me to cause a tornado so he would be the only farmer with pigs, but I was not able to do that for him,” she said casually. “I have found I cannot do things that would cause mass suffering. Other than that, I live to serve!” she said bouncing on her funny shoes.

Was this really happening? A jeannie? It seemed so farfetched, even for his life. If he was hallucinating, Klaus sincerely hoped he never came back to reality. He pulled her to him with his strong hands on her delicate hips. She continued to stare up at him with that same enchanting smile. He wound his hand in her cascading curls and kissed her roughly and deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tiny fingers playing with the end of his golden locks. His tongue dominated her mouth and she purred, the vibrations thrumming down to the back of his throat. He pulled back and looked down at her body appreciatively. Just to see what would happen, he pinched one of her nipples and then the other, so they stood at attention. She smiled the whole time and never moved her hands from the back of his neck. “Your little outfit doesn’t cover much, little jeannie,” he teased, tracing the line of her mini vest between her breasts.

Caroline looked down at his talented fingers caressing her skin and then back up at his lusty expression. “I can remove it if you wish, Master. Would you prefer me naked?” she asked enthusiastically. 

Klaus barked out a laugh. No, he definitely never wanted to wake up if this was a dream. “Yes, Caroline, I would prefer you naked,” he joked, laughing hysterically when she blinked her eyes and was immediately bare before his lusty gaze. “Wow. You do aim to please, don’t you?” he whispered as he took her in his arms. He tugged at her curls that now fell free without her tiny hat. “I would like it if this was the only hair you had,” he informed her. She blinked as was as pristine as the day she was born… if she had been born. Were jeannies born or did they come out of the oven as perfect sex goddesses? He wasn’t sure, nor did he care as he examined her figure.

A low growl emitted from deep in the hybrid’s throat. His jeannie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back to give him an unobstructed view as she smiled up at him like he was the best thing in the entire world. He glided his thumbs down her body, admiring the way she melted at his touch. She dissolved into him as though they had been together for every one of his thousand years. Caroline was made for him and she would never leave unless he willingly gave her away… and he was never, ever going to do that. She was HIS now and would be his always and forever. 

 

So… do we need a sequel? >:)


	6. Caroline in a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty continuation of I Dream of Caroline

Caroline In a Bottle

 

Klaus Mikaelson hummed appreciatively as he looked down at his naked jeannie, Caroline. They were on his personally compelled private Hawaiian island. She popped out of a bottle and proclaimed she was now his own personal jeannie and existed solely to grant his wishes until the end of his days. She said her wish was to give him pleasure… who was he to tell her no? He wrapped his arm around her and caressed her bare ass. He took over her mouth, claiming every inch of her of her tongue. That’s what he wanted to do with every inch of ALL of her. 

The hybrid looked down the beach and spotted his handmade cabana about a quarter of a mile away. He looked at her and smirked as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She screamed when he flashed them all the way to the cabana and it drew a deep laugh from his throat. She was adorable… and HIS. 

Klaus attacked her lips with his as he set her on her feet. He pinched her nipples one at a time, making her moan into his mouth. He kissed and nipped his way down to her breasts, taking one peach nipple between his teeth and biting hard. He could smell her arousal surrounding them. She wanted to be claimed. She wanted him to enjoy her. She wanted to BELONG to him in every sense of the word. He switched to her other nipple and sucked it into his wet, hot mouth. She threw her head back, blonde curls cascading all the way down to her ass, pressing her breasts deeper into his mouth. 

The hybrid teased her belly with the tips of his fingers as they made their journey south. He bit her neck hard with his human teeth. “Do YOU enjoy sex, jeannie Caroline?” he asked, his voice husky with desire. 

Caroline nodded her head frantically up and down and gasped, “Yes! Yes, Master. I enjoy pleasing you in every way. If it is your wish to bring me pleasure, I will obediently do as you ask of me.”

Klaus slipped his finger in between her smooth folds. She was soaking wet and it was all for him. There was just one last thing he needed to know… “Can I bite you, jeannie?”

Caroline moaned when he circled her clit with his skilled finger. “If it pleases you, Master. I have not had a vampire-”

“Hybrid,” he interjected. 

“I apologize. I have not had a hybrid as my Master before, but I am happy to please you with my blood if it is your wish to bite me,” she said with another gasp as he thrust a finger deep inside of her. That was all he needed to know. He was going to bury his cock and fangs into her until she forgot any other master had come before and fuck her into oblivion right here under the thatched roof of his cabana. 

Klaus added a second finger and palmed her clit as he thrust hard and fast into her. She pressed her breasts into his chest as he tugged her head back by her curls, pulling her hair hard. He attacked her throat with his teeth and tongue. He extended his fangs just enough to scrape her porcelain skin. It was his turn to gasp when her blood hit his tongue. He’d killed hundreds of thousands in his lifetime, but never had he tasted anything like this. She tasted like magic run red. He could feel her power thrumming through his veins. His cock throbbed painfully in his jeans.

Caroline whimpered and moaned as she got closer and closer. He increased his speed further and furiously rubbed his palm against her slick little bud. “Come for me, jeannie,” he commanded. She cried out as she began to fall off the edge. Without warning, he sunk his double fangs into her neck and drank deeply. She may not have been fed upon before, but if her screams of pleasure were any indication, she was a natural blood bunny. He bit harder at her enthusiasm. Her walls clenched all around him as he shoved in a third finger to extend her orgasm. He brutally fucked her with his fingers hard, fast and deep as her juices coated his hand and spilled onto the fine white sand beneath the thatched roof. “Who do you belong to, Caroline?” he growled out before biting the other side of her neck once his first attack had healed instantly.

Caroline cried out again, screaming that he was her master. “Oh! Master! Oh my GOD! I’m yours! I’m yours! I’m yours! Oh! MASTER! I’m yours! I’m yours!” she chanted, her body bending nearly in half as pleasure overtook her. “I am YOURS! I will love you… FOREVER!” she screamed as her orgasm peaked. He slowly began reducing his speed, helping her come back down. She panted heavily, her bare chest heaving as he licked her hard nipples. He drew blood from her breasts and drank deep from her seemingly endless supply of blood. No matter how much he swallowed, her heart rate never slowed as would a human’s.

Klaus finally pulled his mouth away and looked at her flushed face, eyes half closed in ecstasy. He felt his cock twitch and knew he wanted her there and then. He pulled her down to the sand by her hair, throwing her on her hands and knees. He fell to his knees behind her naked body and pulled his massive, hard, throbbing cock out of his jeans and immediately thrust into her. She cried out when she felt his flesh roughly enter her dripping pussy. He held her head up with her silky golden curls in one hand while using the other to slap her ass hard enough to leave a bruise that faded as quickly as it appeared. She moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain.

The hybrid fucked her hard and fast, burying himself completely inside of her small frame. He watched her perfect and shapely breasts bounce up and down in time with his deep, deep thrusts. The rougher he made her take it, the more she seemed to enjoy it. Soon, he held nothing back as she moaned his name over and over. He hadn’t been able to fuck anyone this hard in centuries. It felt amazing. It felt like power. It felt like he was forever marking her as his because he WAS. He fucked her hard under the cabana as the sun set, the sound of the waves enhancing the sound of her screams.

“Come, jeannie,” he ordered, slapping her ass even harder than before. She screamed and screamed as he fucked her in just the right spot deep in her warm, wet pussy. She squeezed around him with such force that he almost lost himself, but he wasn’t finished with her yet. He thrust hard and fast as she convulsed all around his rigid cock. He dug his nails into her hips and dragged them down her ass, blood running down her thighs and painting the soft sand. She cried out and he yanked her hair, pulling it tightly. 

It took several minutes for the blonde woman to stop shaking as she sucked in deep breaths over and over. He lay his body on top of hers and kissed the back of her neck. “Good girl,” he whispered, kissing her cheek softly, hard cock still buried in her pussy. 

Caroline hummed happily at his praise. “Thank you, Master. My only wish is to make you happy. Please use me in any way that will bring you pleasure,” she said sweetly. 

Klaus smirked. “As you wish, sweetheart.” He pulled his drenched cock out of her soaking pussy. He wet his fingers in her juices and pushed one into her anus. She moaned in delight at the new sensation. He quickly added a second finger, then a third, anxious to be inside her again. Even a minute was too long to be apart. He removed his fingers and teased her anus with the tip of his head. Her back arched and her hips wiggled, clearly meeting his anxiety for connection.

Caroline groaned when her new master pushed his thick cock into her anus, her pussy convulsing as pleasure shot into her clit. Klaus’ eyes involuntarily closed, and he gasped at the feeling of his cock buried in her tight ass. He kneaded her cheeks with one hand, tugging her hair sharply with the other. He moved in and out as slowly as he could manage to loosen her up. He wanted to fuck her hard, but not if it meant hurting her. He loved the sound of her moans as he made her feel as good as he felt. She bucked her hips backwards, taking him deeper. He took that as his cue to bury his long, thick cock all the way in her ass.

Klaus felt his eyes roll back as he was completely sheathed in her warm body. She was his and he wanted to claim every bit of her. He began to move in and out a little faster. Suddenly, he thrust into her deep, hard and fast three times before resuming his slow pace. She whimpered, clearly ready to come again. He smirked, slapping her again. He reached down and pinched and twisted a very erect nipple hard. He pinched her over and over in time with his thrusts, increasing his speed slightly more. He moved to her other nipple and repeated the process. 

Caroline was close, very close. She just needed a few hard, deep, fast thrusts in her ass, and she’d be gone. Klaus teased his way down her belly, keeping her on the edge as he sped up. Finally, his finger found her clit and began to furiously rub it in circles as he fucked her hard and fast. “Come,” he growled, and she was lost. He pinched her clit hard and her throbbing pussy filled with liquid that shot down her thighs, coating them with her arousal. The smell hand Klaus digging his teeth into her neck. He barely slowed down enough for her to come down in his frenzy.

Klaus felt her hot, magical blood rush down his throat, and he was in heaven. The feeling of her warm channel clenching around his cock was overwhelming enough, but her blood was maddening. He wanted her to come one more time beneath the thatched roof before he was done playing with her. He put his weight on her back and held a nipple in each hand as he fucked her ass hard and deep. He rolled them between his fingers, pulling them hard in time with his violent thrusts. Caroline arched her back and pressed her breasts into his eager hands, blonde curls cascading down her back as she took everything her master gave her. 

Caroline’s legs were shaking already, but when her arms joined, Klaus brought his hands to her hips to hold her up as he fucked her as hard as he wanted. He moved in and out at a punishing rhythm, his own moans filling the air. He pumped into her deep and fast as he approached his own release. He snaked one hand down and supported her lower belly with his palm as his finger attacked her throbbing clit. “I’m going to fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked in your life and when I come, I want you right there with me,” he growled into her ear. All she could do was nod her head as she fell into oblivion.

Klaus pulled out to just below his head and then slammed back into her. She screamed when the base of his cock entered her over and over as he repeated his move, his wet finger torturing her in time with his slams. His own knees threatened to give out as he fell on top of her and brutally fucked her ass. He thrust two fingers in her pussy, and she screamed herself hoarse as a ferocious orgasm ripped through her. He pulled out and thrust into her shivering pussy. He sunk his fangs into her carotid and his come shot out hard and fast while her blood flowed down his throat as he fucked them both through their massive orgasms.

Barely able to breath, he fell off her and landed on his back on the white powdered sand. He pulled her head onto his heaving chest and leaned down to kiss her. Tears were flowing down her beautifully flushed cheeks, a remnant of the intensity of his claiming. He kissed her for several long moments while they both returned to planet earth. He pulled back and smiled at her. Her smile was wide, her cherry lips puffy around her perfectly white teeth. He kissed her on the nose before letting his head fall back. He reached down and zipped up his jeans. They lay there and watched the moon rise over the Pacific Ocean, her completely bare body glowing under the starlight peeking down through the thatched roof of the cabana. Klaus Mikaelson now owned Caroline the jeannie and would cherish her as his always and forever.


	7. Teacups and Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is miserably dragged by his wife and their three young children to the happiest place on earth.

A/N Hey readers! This is just a cute little drabble I’ve had in my head for a while. Please let me know what you think. :)

 

Teacups and Torture

 

Klaus Mikaelson hated his life. Really hated it. Pirate on dry land hated it. He thought the 52 years he spent hallucinating during his infection with the Hunter’s Curse was the worst pain he’d ever endure until the time he spent in frozen agony in the dungeon of the man he once called his son. This was worse. This was torture beyond anything he had ever inflicted upon an enemy, or family member, or even random strangers in the wrong place at the wrong time. He now longed for the peace that came with suicidal ideations and dark daggers.

“I want to go on the Tea-Cup ride!” four-year-old Lizzie Saltzman shouted, tugging on her mother’s hand.

“Dad, no! You said we could go in the haunted house!” six-year-old Hope Mikaelson screamed, pulling her father in the other direction by the hem of his light grey Henley, taking advantage of her supernatural strength to pull ahead of her stepsisters.

“I’ve had enough of haunted stuff from our real lives. We’re supposed to be on vacation!” Josie Saltzman shouted in protest, tugging her mother hard enough by her other hand to change their course yet again. “You said we could go on Splash Mountain, Klaus!” she added angrily, black hair flying around her porcelain face.

Klaus groaned and stared up at the Florida sky. Wishes on stars. Where the hell were the stars in this land of punishing daylight? The hybrid looked over at the love of his life and glared miserably, staring daggers into her sunshine soul. “Don’t look at me like that,” Caroline Mikaelson sassed, smiling ear to ear at his murderous expression. “You’re the one who promised twin four-year-olds they could pick where to go for our honeymoon if they’d siphon the darkness from your siblings in time for the wedding,” she reminded her husband. She entwined her fingers in his, sparkling diamond ring clacking against his simple white gold band. 

“A decision I deeply regret,” the dirty blond man ground out between clenched teeth as his strawberry blonde daughter dragged them closer to her ride of choice. 

“Ha!” Caroline laughed, running to keep up with her twins as they bolted for the nearest frozen lemonade kiosk. “That’s not how you felt when I brilliantly rescued you from eternal torment,” she teased with a flirty batting of her eyelashes, blue eyes sparkling.

Klaus shot her a sideways glance that screamed how unimpressive he found her feat. “Caroline, sweetheart, wife, most beautiful woman to ever walk the face of the earth, love of my life,” he said with mock sincerity, feigned condescension clear. “You stole a vial of Damon Salvatore’s blood and held it hostage. You swore to give my sweet sister the cure if the Doppelgänger didn’t track down Marcel on Tinder so she could get him good and drunk. When he passed out, you simply snuck in through the sewers and stole me away like a thief in the night with the assistance of my boundary blasting daughter.”

“Hey, I know talent when I see it,” Caroline teased, winking happily at Hope. “And at least I made sure we never have to go back to Virginia,” she added coyly. 

“You bullied Alaric into giving you joint custody with the promise that neither of us would ever again set foot in Mystic Falls, as if I would want to return to that Godforsaken town,” he said with the same bored expression, disgust dripping with the mention of his birthplace.

“We’ll take five frozen lemonades please,” Caroline squeaked merrily to the young man decked in Disney at the kiosk. He handed them over while his bride pulled out her credit card.

Before she could pay for the necessary nectars, Klaus cut in front of her and locked eyes with the vendor, pupils dilating in the southern December warmth. “There’s no charge for us today, mate,” he informed the cashier deviously, smirking smugly as his compulsion connected.

Caroline’s jaw dropped in disbelief. She smacked the hybrid on the arm, making him laugh as he swatted her manicured hand away. “Klaus!” she whispered under her breath as they walked off with their children. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop compelling the staff!”

Klaus rolled his eyes at her theatrics. “Come now, love, surely you can’t deny me my sole happiness for the day,” he purred in his silky British lilt.

Hope interrupted their conversation, voice dripping with indignation. She stopped in front of all of them, nearly causing Lizzie to crash into her. “Hope!” the miniature blonde shouted, pushing her new stepsister in the chest.

Hope effortlessly smacked away the younger girl’s hand, ignoring her enraged expression. “Not now, Lizzie. I’m standing up for us,” she whispered conspiratorially. “Dad, Caroline,” she said, her tone deathly determined, tiny hands fisted on her hips. “Hey! Down here!” the littlest Mikaelson called when the two adults shared bemused expressions, little hand waving the crisp winter air. “We were promised five-day park hopper passes! No take backs!” she shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at her father.

“Yeah! Mommy, you promised!” Josie chirped when they arrived at the haunted house.

“Yes, we did. And five days you shall have,” Caroline promised with a mock curtsy, her Princess Jasmine sleeves falling further down her shoulders. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sheer misery on her lover’s face, an airy giggle floating in the humidity saturating the southern air.

Klaus’ dramatic eye roll quickly morphed into an evil grin when Caroline groaned at the length of the line. He gave her his most angelic smile and whispered, “Compulsion doesn’t seem so bad now, does it, love?” Before Caroline could answer, Hope was tugging both twins by the hands towards the front of the express line. Smiling wide when his hybrid ears picked up on his little tribrid’s command to the employee with freshly dilated pupils to let them on first, he added, “Apparently someone agrees with me.”

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, feigning annoyance. “Like father, like daughter.”

Klaus smiled proudly as they all boarded the ride. He squeezed Hope’s little hand as she beamed up at him. “Well done, princess,” the immortal complimented.

Caroline smacked him again. “Don’t encourage her!” The sound of Klaus’ laughter was quickly drowned out by the sounds of the children’s excited chatter. Caroline shot him a sideways glance and rolled her eyes in amusement. Vampirism did have it’s benefits. Seeing her smile, Klaus wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders and kissed her cheek, the chiffon overlay of her costume glowing in the blacklight.

Josie was the next to get her way, the three children screaming at the top of their lungs when they plummeted down the waterfall on Splash Mountain, Caroline’s smile flying off her face. She laughed so hard at the end when she saw their picture from the plunge that Klaus became genuinely concerned, patting her on the back of her blue top. “No, no, no, I’m ok babe, I’m ok,” she assured him brightly, wiping tears from her eyes and she paid for the photo. All three children hand their arms up and brilliant elation on their young faces in the front row. Behind them was Caroline’s dazzling smile as she illuminated the glossy page with genuine joy. Beside her, Klaus had a murderous glare firmly in place, arms crossed over his chest, completely surrounded by Disney Princesses on their magically manipulated private raft. 

“Ohmigod, Care, you have to put that on your Instagram right now!” Hope exclaimed, twirling around in her fluffy powder blue Cinderella dress that was now thoroughly soaked.

“I still have no idea what that means,” Klaus said, scratching his head with a bewildered expression.

Lizzie rolled her azure eyes at her stepfather’s technological ignorance. “God Klaus! How long were you in that place that you don’t know Instagram?” she asked sarcastically. 

Josie glared at her twin as she defended their stepfather’s honor. “Shut up, Lizzie! He was in there to save his brothers and sisters,” she scolded, ever his champion.

Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest, pouting petulantly in her rosy Aurora gown, also soaked by the mountain. “I bet you wouldn’t do that for us,” she said, gesturing at Hope with her head, blonde braided pigtails swinging in the sun.

Hope wrapped one arm around each of her stepsisters as they approached their giant pink teacup. “Of course she would. We’re a family, right, dad?” she asked happily as they all climbed in and closed the plastic door behind them. “And family is always and forever,” she added with a serious head nod at the black-haired princess in her Snow White costume. Josie returned Hope’s nod with a determined expression at their tiny sister.

“Yeah, always and forever, right babe?” Caroline added, laughing hysterically at his homicidal glare. Deep down she knew he was having the time of his life. “What could be better than spending five days at Disney with your wife and our three young children?”

Caroline had to strain to hear his answer over the melodious cacophony of high-pitched screams as the teacups spun around and around. “An eternity of torture,” he snarked, huffing in annoyance when the women surrounding him kept crashing into his immortal body. Caroline rolled her eyes, sunny smile shining. She kissed him lightly on the lips, falling into his muscular chest when the ride tossed her on top of him. 

When Caroline untangled her limbs from his, she saw his dimples blossoming against his will on his ruggedly handsome face. Behind his ever-present stubble, the young vampire knew he was hiding a wide-open grin. “I love you,” she teased happily, making him roll his eyes at her blatant attempt to drag a real smile out of him.

Conceding defeat, Klaus leaned in and kissed her cherry lips, her sapphire eyes falling shut for a brief moment as a happy hum vibrated from her chest to his slightly open mouth, tongues barely touching. Hope grunted in disgust at their public display of affection. When he pulled back, the Original Hybrid gave up the façade and laughed along with the four girls who owned his undead heart. Meeting Caroline’s eyes as the world spun all around them, he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, “I love you, too.” And he did, and would, always and forever.


	8. What Happens in Vegas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely plot-free smut drabble. Klaroenzo in Vegas. She's a hooker and they're billionaires. Do the math.

A/N This is completely plot-free smut. I needed to unwind. Enjoy!

 

What Happens in Vegas…

 

Klaus Mikaelson looked around at the flashing lights of the strip club and groaned. The slightly drunken CEO lay his head back against the cheap vinyl cover on the plush couch he found himself sticking to beneath his jeans and black Henley. He threw his arm over his eyes and willed the night to go faster. His friend and business partner, Enzo St. John, had just finalized his divorce. To celebrate Enzo’s freedom from that witch of a wife, he dragged Klaus to Las Vegas – land of flashing lights and strippers… where neither of them had ever set foot.

Across the club, a topless Enzo clad only in jeans and boots handed a stripper with a faux-hair lavender bob cut wig a crisp hundred-dollar bill to go cheer up his friend. Tucking the bill into her hot pink knee-high vinyl stiletto boots, the stripper walked over to the miserable British man and crawled on his lap like they were the closest of lovers. Annoyance flooded his chest and marred his handsome features. Snapping his head up, his glare turned into raised eyebrows and pleasant surprise… along with an electric shot straight to his cock. Maybe this wasn’t the unhappiest place on earth…

“Hey there sexy,” the stripper greeted, grinding on top of him as her sparking blue eyes met his cobalt orbs. “I’m Caroline and I heard you need cheering up,” she whispered into his ear, slowly pulling back to give him a view of her barely covered breasts as she supported herself with her hands on his muscled chest, white gold barbells piercing each nipple, making them always stand at attention.

“Well, if I did before, I don’t now,” Klaus replied in his silky accent, mesmerized by her beautiful face. Most of the other girls had various surgical stars, misshapen bodies or missing teeth, but this young beauty could have won a pageant in her sleep. “I’m guessing my friend over there encouraged you to provide me some cheer?” he asked with a smirk, tapping the top of the bill sticking out of her boots. 

Caroline slapped his hand away playfully and pushed it down her calf. “No refunds,” she teased, rolling her torso against his in time with the pounding bass.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he teased right back, setting his hands on her waist.

“And no touching,” she sassed, pushing his arms above his head, leveling her breasts with his eyes. “You ever been in a strip club before?” Klaus reluctantly shook his head at her knowing look. “Don’t worry, sugar, I’m gonna take good care of you.” Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, unsure what this meant, and she smiled with dazzling white teeth around her sugary lavender lip gloss. “Just sit back and enjoy the show,” she cooed, giggling. She was clearly a woman who enjoyed her job.

Locking eyes with her, he nodded his head suggestively at her hot pink plastic tube top. “Then give me a show, sweetheart,” he said seductively. She was wearing a matching miniskirt with nothing beneath either, but he wanted to see it all. When in Rome, right? “Take it all off,” he said in a pleasant yet authoritative tone, small smile surrounded by scruffy stubble.

Caroline’s eyes flashed at his command, rolling her hips over his obviously erect cock. “You must be the boss, right?” she snarked as she pulled her plastic top up over her head, careful not to knock off her wig. 

“I am,” he confirmed. “I said all of it, Caroline,” he said in the same bossy tone she seemed to like. Her eyes twinkled under the strobe light and she stood before him, spinning around to give him a perfect view of her heart shaped ass as she pulled down her barely-there plastic skirt. “Leave the boots,” he added with a wicked smirk. 

“Oh, I always leave the boots,” she teased with a wink as she settled her bare pussy over his well-endowed cock, rubbing herself on his jeans. Klaus eyed her up and down like a lion sizing up his prey, resting his head back against his intertwined fingers as he let her work her magic. She gave him the dance of his life, pulling out all the stops. He was the hottest guy in the club… possibly in all of Sin City. She never got to dance with the hot ones, and when she did, they were never the ones who took her home. 

Caroline had gotten into this line of work when she got tired of prowling the bars every night for new people to fuck… men, women, other… she didn’t care as long as she got to come. So, she and her favorite lover, Davina, decided to go into business together. The problem with Johns was that more often than not, they finished before she did, or they wanted her to take it in the mouth or up the ass. She loved that, too, but she loved to come. A guy like this? Yeah. He could make her soak him… and if not, there was always Davina. She was all porcelain skin and raven black hair. Her clientele consisted entirely of women, a lesbian through and through. Caroline looked to the stage at her friend and gave her a wink. Davina winked back before spinning around the pole, legs spread wide for the crowd of men tossing her singles. 

A familiar British accent lilted into her ear as she rubbed her nipples against Klaus’ stubble, desperate for him to break the rules and taste her. “It looks like you’ve done your job, gorgeous,” Enzo said when he saw the feral gleam in his friend’s eyes, an idea coming to him.

“I always do,” the stripper giggled, lifting herself as high as she could as she hung back her head to talk to Enzo upside down, waxed pussy inches from Klaus’ lips… where she wanted them. He stared appreciatively at her as she danced around. Enzo smirked at his friend and slid his hands forward to touch Caroline’s hard nipples. He gasped in shocked pain when she slapped his hand hard. Throwing him a teasing wink as she rode Klaus, she replied, “Hands off the merchandise.” 

Feeling his own cock twitch, Enzo asked the question he was hoping to sneak in. “Merchandise, hmm? That mean it’s for sale?”

“Enzo, no,” Klaus said, glaring at him.

Turning to Klaus, Caroline’s jaw dropped in mock offense. “No?” She ground down on his cock over and over, feeling him twitch until a growl emitted from the back of his throat. “You really mean to tell me you don’t want this?” she flirted, rising up and down and gesturing at her nude body, once again rubbing her breasts against his stubble as her full body glitter sparkled under the blacklights.

Considering her offer, he went into business mode. “What’s the price, sweetheart?”

Delighted, Caroline replied happily, “Depends on what you want and where you want it.”

“What’s on the menu?” Klaus asked, locking eyes with her.

“Honey, I do everything,” she informed him with a pitying look. She was a hooker. What she didn’t do was a short list.

“Will you get on your knees for us?” Enzo asked.

“Duh,” the stripper replied, letting Klaus nibble her nipples.

“Anal?” Klaus asked, taking a nipple in his mouth.

“That’s my favorite!” she said enthusiastically. 

“Can you take us both at once?” Klaus asked. At the offended look on her face, he continued, “Right. Stupid question. What else do you do?” he asked, teasing a nipple as his cock twitched beneath her gyrations.

“Listen guys, you pay, I play. You want me to take it up the ass? No problem. Deep throat? In my sleep. Pussy? Even better. Both at the same time? Fill me up. My time, your dime. Interested yet?” she teased, wiggling on his lap. 

“Klaus here likes it kinky,” Enzo added, barely suppressing a grin at the look on Klaus’ face, shocked embarrassment coloring his rugged features. That bastard was NOT bringing up that drunken night in college when they played truth or dare with girls who never joined them for a second date. “You do that?” 

“Yeah, I can do some light stuff, but let’s not get crazy,” she replied with a gasp when Enzo moved next to Klaus and played with her free nipple.

Pulling his mouth away, Klaus got his revenge. “How light? Enzo here likes to get spanked by beautiful women while I fuck them.” 

Not missing a beat as his own face reddened, Enzo play along. “Of course, Klaus likes to spank women while they suck my cock, so we would need that, too,” he added, lip curling at Klaus’ death glare. Neither of them had done a kinky thing in their lives.

“Enzo likes it when we fill all three holes, so we’ll need a toy,” Klaus shot back, as though this wasn’t the first time they’d even considered a threesome. 

Enzo’s glare was nothing less than murderous at his partner’s smug expression. That one he hadn’t shared… but he was open to it. Caroline didn’t seem to notice as she ground down on Klaus’ cock, his jeans slick with her arousal. “Yeah, I can do that, but don’t expect me to get a strap on, ok?” she said seriously. Both men ignored that comment. 

Narrowing his eyes at Klaus for sharing that blatant lie, he asked with a forced smile, “Klaus likes to choke women while we fuck them. You do that?”

Caroline looked him suspiciously. “Maybe some play-type stuff, but that’s gonna cost extra,” she said, pointing a finger at Klaus as she paused her dance, straddling his lap naked as they negotiated her services in a Las Vegas strip club as professionally as if they were in the firm’s board room. 

“Enzo likes rimming women. Is that available?” 

“Klaus likes getting rimmed.”

“Enzo likes having a finger in his ass when he gets a blow job.”

“Klaus has a foot fetish.”

“Enzo likes licking boots.”

“Klaus likes having his boots licked.”

“Klaus likes tying women up.”

“Enzo likes holding women down.”

“Enzo likes orgasm denial.”

“Klaus likes orgasm torture.”

“Enzo likes nipple torture.”

“Klaus likes to watch women masturbate.”

“Enzo likes women to take control.”

“Klaus likes having his face ridden.”

“Enzo likes watching women eat his come off their face.”

“Klaus likes them to swallow.”

“Enzo likes multiple women. He’s insatiable. Got a friend?” Klaus asked, biting his cheek when his partner’s eyes bugged out. Enzo should have known better than to take on Klaus Mikaelson, the man who never lost. 

Caroline looked at the two handsome men back and forth. This was the hooker jackpot! “You guys are freaks!” she said, laughing. “I love it. I do all of those things.” After a brief pause, she eyed her dance partner skeptically. “Although, I gotta tell you Klaus, I’m not really into guys sucking on my toes.”

“That’s a shame. He loves that,” Enzo choked out at the murderous gleam in his partner’s blue eyes.

“What about the friend part? That’s the most important,” Klaus reminded with a mischievous smile that made his friend gulp. “Enzo wants to watch you take her over your knee while you ride my cock.”

“Oh, and she has to like toys, too,” Enzo added in a final attempt to one-up him.

“Enzo likes shooting his come on one girl while the other eats it. He’s very dirty,” he added with an admonishing head shake that was completely lost on the lust-drunk stripper,” Klaus threw in, ending the game at the shocked look on his partner’s face. Dear God. What were they getting themselves into? Caroline tilted her head as she thought about it, oblivious to the fact that both men were playing with her nipples while Enzo caressed her ass. Klaus smirked when she took too long and he snuck his finger between her folds to circle her clit. 

Gasping back to the present, Caroline babbled, “Yes! Yes, I have a friend. But you can’t touch her, only watch, ok? She’s not on board with eating come. Sorry, Enzo,” she said apologetically. 

“Fine by me, gorgeous,” Enzo agreed amiably, face burning.

Looking to Klaus, Caroline spoke again once he nodded. “Ok, cool. You’ll have to pay her, too, though,” she said seriously.

“How much are we talking here?” Enzo asked as he played with her breasts.

“How long you want? That sounds like a lot of stuff…” she said, calculating in her head. 

“The whole night,” Enzo replied.

“No,” Klaus interjected. When both turned to look at him, the disappointment on Caroline’s face nearly made him laugh out loud. Tucking a fake strand of hair behind her ear, he looked at her seriously. “We want the whole weekend, love.”

Caroline’s face lit up like a spotlight. “Alright mate. Sounds like a party,” Enzo said, delighted as he clapped his hands together. “Shall we?” he asked, holding out his arm for Caroline.

Before Caroline could rise, Klaus held a firm hand on her hip. “The price, Caroline?” he asked sternly.

Going into business mode herself, Caroline locked gazes and answered with a firm, “Ten thousand.”

Klaus looked her in the eye for any sign of weakness. If he could get it cheaper, he would, but only out of habit. He never accepted an opening bid at work. She was definitely worth being the first, though. He’d never done a threesome, or 90% of the bullshit they’d just come up with, but the idea intrigued him. He liked the thought of having a woman that would do anything he said just because he said it… of course if he paid for it. “Ten thousand,” he confirmed, nodding at Enzo when the stripper squealed happily. She would have settled for two. 

“Can we go to your place?” Enzo asked as he opened the door to Klaus’ BMW, eyeing her up and down in her clear plastic outfit. They were staying at one of the richest hotels in Vegas and he knew Klaus way too well to think he’d be caught dead walking in with a hooker. 

“Ummm no,” Caroline answered firmly. “I know a guy runs a motel,” she said, shaking her head up and down excitedly. “It’s nice, too. Hardly any roaches and one of the ice machines kinda works,” she said appreciatively. What kind of life did this woman lead?! Klaus closed the door behind her before getting the behind the wheel, his face screaming at his partner to fix this.

“Sounds great. Lead the way, gorgeous,” Enzo replied to Klaus’ dismay, knowing his partner wouldn’t suggest their place, also knowing he would be miserable outside his income bracket. Klaus angrily knocked the car in first and floored it, making Caroline laugh hysterically and hold her wig on for dear life, blissfully unaware of his uptight snobbery.

When they arrived at quite possibly the worst place Klaus Mikaelson had ever slept in his billionaire life, Caroline trotted right in in her clear plastic clothes. The guy at the desk, Damon from his nametag, handed her a key and pink plastic backpack full of toys without looking up from his “Badpuppy” magazine. Klaus’ lip turned up in disgust at the gay orgy on the cover and reflected that half the pages were probably stuck together. 

When they got to the room, Enzo immediately pulled off his black t-shirt and kicked off his boots. Klaus forced the lump of revulsion down his throat and sat on a plushy recliner in the corner, kicking up his feet, gesturing for Caroline to take them off, which she obediently did... but she wasn’t sucking his toes. Sorry, Klaus. He folded his hands in his lap, fingers intertwined as he looked at her expectantly. “Off,” he said simply. Caroline’s pussy tingled at his bossy tone and smirked, eyeing Enzo up and down as she imagined spanking him. Best of both worlds. Enzo pulled out his Galaxy s10 and set it to the psy trance station on Pandora. Turning back to Klaus, Caroline held his eyes while she stripped out of her translucent clothes. 

Smirking, Klaus beckoned to her with his finger, setting his bare feet on the ground. Smiling as Enzo turned down the dimmer switch, she climbed into his lap, straddling him. He pulled off her fake wig, revealing beautiful blonde curls. He firmly wound his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him, kissing her with a lot of tongue. Ok, she NEVER did that, but damn could this man kiss! His fingers immediately found her pussy as Enzo stood behind her and rolled and pinched her nipples, palming and kneading her large, perky breasts, painfully tugging her barbells back and forth. Caroline groaned into his mouth when Klaus’ talented fingers entered her, thumb circling her clit.

Klaus pulled back from their kiss, tugging her head to fall back against Enzo’s hip. Following his lead, Enzo had his buckle undone in a flash, pulling his massive cock out of his boxers. They’d always been fast learners… and neither was going to be the one to back down. Klaus guided Caroline’s mouth to Enzo’s cock, forcing her to take all eight inches of hard, thick flesh deep in the back of her satin throat. Enzo held her hands behind her back as his fingers twisted each nipple hard, making her moan as Klaus brought her closer to the edge. He encouraged her to ride his fingers, bucking up in her dripping pussy. She bounced up and down as she gave Enzo the blowjob of his life, guided by Klaus’ firm hand. The closer he got, the more he tortured her nipples, in turn pushing her closer. 

“Go on, sweetheart, let me see you come with Enzo’s cock down your throat,” Klaus said in his silky accent, fucking her hard as he attacked her clit with painful circles. Caroline obediently fell apart, violently riding Klaus’ fingers as she swallowed around Enzo’s cock over and over, making him moan. Enzo released her hands to squeeze and twist both of her nipples as she screamed around him, vibrations humming through all the way down to his balls.

When she finished coming, Klaus helped Caroline stand long enough for her turn around while he whipped off his Henley, revealing a large tattoo of a feather exploding into birds. He pulled out a bottle of Astroglide and lubed up his cock. He took a fingerful of the slippery substance and rubbed it in circles around her anus before pulling her ass down, sheathing his nine, thick inches all the way inside her warmth. Loving how full she felt filled with two massive cocks inside of her, she enthusiastically began to move up and down, riding Klaus’ giant cock with her tight ass. Seeing Klaus fill her from behind was enough to send Enzo toppling down the rabbit hole, his hot semen shooting down her throat as she swallowed every drop of him. 

To Klaus’ surprise, Enzo dropped to his knees and spread Caroline’s legs, mesmerized by the sight of her ass getting penetrated. Klaus bucked up into her harder as he attacked her nipples in Enzo’s place, pulling and twisting them much harsher than his fellow Brit. Her moans shot through Enzo’s chest, prompting him to latch his lips around her clit. Klaus tugged her against his bare chest and angled her up to grant Enzo better access to her delicious pussy. She obediently lay back and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He had nothing blocking his hands as he tortured her nipples. She came with a scream as Enzo ferociously ate her pussy while Klaus brutally fucked her in the ass. 

“I’m nowhere near done, mate,” Klaus warned.

Enzo pulled his face off her pussy long enough to reply, “Neither am I.” 

“Me either!” the giddy stripper added, briefly raising her hand. Caroline’s clit twitched painfully as Enzo’s tongue gently circles her throbbing little bud. Klaus bit her neck hard over and over, leaving sharp imprints in his wake. Enzo pushed three fingers in her sopping pussy, making her cry out. She held her eyes closed and surrendered to the overwhelming sensations. She had a cock deep in her ass, a mouth on her clit, fingers in her pussy, a mouth on her neck and two hands on her nipples. Life was good. Klaus and Enzo were lost as they pounded and ate her with abandon, all restraint long gone as they roughly fucked her. 

Klaus’ massive cocked hammered into her as Enzo’s tongue circled her clit. Klaus let Enzo’s hands replace his on her breasts as his moved to her hips, holding her still so all she could do was take it as he mercilessly thrust his cock in and out of her ass at lighting speed. The intense sensations were too much. She spiraled down into a massive orgasm, covering Enzo’s face in sweet, sticky liquid. Feeling himself fall off the edge, Klaus slammed into her as hard as he could from beneath her, idly thinking next time he’d put her on her hands and knees. They were in too deep not go all the way now. Enzo didn’t stop his torture until Klaus finally stilled, Caroline’s ass filled with his hot, salty come. 

Enzo turned around and rested his head against the folded-down leg rest of the recliner, Klaus’ and Caroline’s legs spread wide enough to accommodate his slim frame. They all lay there breathing heavily, Caroline’s pussy spasms slowly stopping, Klaus’ cock deflating inside her ass. Enzo was the first to rise. He cracked his shoulders and rolled them up and down, shaking out his limbs. “Put her on the bed and spread her legs, mate. I’ll have a go at her pussy,” Enzo ordered in his sexy accent.

Klaus took his time getting up, but he did pick up their hooker and lay with her on the bed, holding her in his strong arms as he spread her legs wide, kissing her as he lay diagonally at her side. Enzo climbed on the bed and Caroline moaned in pleasure when his incredibly thick cock pushed all the way into her experienced pussy, his hands balancing on her knees. In no time at all, he was slamming into her while Klaus played with her clit and nipples, tongues dancing together. Neither man ever wanted to stop fucking this vivacious little toy, so happily at their mercy as he hammered into her in a punishing rhythm. “Go on, love. Let him feel you,” Klaus whispered in her mouth before biting down on her lower lip. Enzo groaned when her tight pussy convulsed all around his cock. He filled her hole with liquid passion, fucking her brutally hard through both of their explosions. Klaus furiously attacked her clit until they were both panting at the end of their orgasms. 

As he debated what to do next, Klaus idly wondered what her travel rates were. He let her rest against his chest as Enzo collapsed next to them. A few minutes passed and when Klaus looked over, his partner was out cold. Looking down, so was their hooker stripper. Klaus tugged a pillow down and set it under his head. Rolling onto his side, he spooned her and settled down to join them for a post-sex-haze nap. 

An hour later, Klaus woke up to find Caroline sitting naked on Enzo’s lap on the recliner sipping the most foul-smelling coffee known to man. Both men were still glad only in jeans, Klaus’ black rosary and wolf’s tooth dangling down his toned chest. He propped himself up on his elbows and beckoned Caroline to him with a nod. She smiled wide as she set down her putrid coffee. He lay down as she climbed on top of his lap. He tucked a messy, sweaty blonde tendril behind her ear before pulling her to him. The finance guru nearly gagged when his tongue touched hers, but she was worth it. Unbeknownst to him, the only person she’d kissed in years was her best friend and roommate, Davina. There was just something about him… Weird. 

Humming appreciatively deep in his throat, Klaus pulled her head up by her hair and held her gaze. “On your knees. Hands on the edge of the bed. Enzo, take my place and eat her pussy while she sucks my cock,” he said in his normally authoritative tone. Klaus got up and she and Enzo immediately took his directions to heart. Caroline reflected that perhaps “partner” wasn’t as accurate as “underling with equal profit-sharing.” 

Enzo crawled beneath her, his legs bent at the knee, feet touching the sticky vinyl bedpost. Caroline supported herself on her palms as Klaus unzipped his designer jeans, freeing his already stiff cock. He’d gotten hard as soon as he felt her lips on his… even though her coffee taste reviled him to no end. If she came to NOLA, he’d get her French coffee with chicory from the Café du Monde. True, she was a hooker, but it worked for Richard Gere, right?

“Open your mouth and don’t move your hands. Enzo, hold her still,” Klaus commanded, tone pleasant though bossy. She was starting to think that was just how he talked. 

“Glady. Get down here, gorgeous,” Enzo said in his silky accent. He pulled Caroline’s pussy down on top of his face, locking his arms around her hips as she settled down on top of him and opened her mouth to deep throat Klaus’ enormous cock.

Caroline greedily lapped at the bottom of his cock as he slid in and out of her mouth. She swirled her head around and he suddenly tightened his hold on her curls, tilting her face up slightly to face him. “I want you to stay still while I fuck your throat. Can you do that for me, sweetheart? Hmm?” he cooed in his sexy British accent. Caroline smiled around his cock and nodded her head as much as she could. “Good girl,” he said affectionately as he began to move. She moaned in the back of her throat when Enzo’s strawberry lips latched around her clit, his tongue circling her little bud over and over as Klaus fucked her face at his own pace. He’d never met a woman who let him control her like this. Money goes a long way, and he bought the weekend package. Both men were past their inhibitions. It was game on.

Klaus closed his eyes as he pulled her hair tightly around his fist. Caroline looked up at his face as she sucked and licked his cock. He was enjoying her work as much as she was. She had the best job ever! She didn’t know what he and Enzo did, but she’d bet it was boring as hell. Her lids slid down over her cerulean eyes as she swallowed his head over and over. Enzo pushed two fingers inside her dripping pussy and hooked them to hit her in the perfect spot to make her moan. He swirled his tongue around her clit, tasting her delicious nectar mixed with his salty seed as it coated his lips. This was, without question, the filthiest night of his entire life. 

Caroline squealed when Klaus yanked her hair hard when she automatically turned her head to hit a different spot on his cock. She looked up at him underneath her heavily mascaraed lashes and saw him giving her an admonishing stare, shaking his head slightly. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and he rolled his eyes. She was cute when she flirted, he’d give her that, and he’d never tire of the way her cherry lips spread wide around his cock as he fucked her slick throat. Her eyes rolled shut as she approached the edge. 

Enzo furiously fucked her pussy with his fingers, circling her clit with his tongue. He twisted his muscular wrist to tickle her anus with his thumb before pressing into her. The extra stimulation sent her flying off a cliff as an orgasm shattered her. Klaus had to hold her head up by her hair when her elbows shook so much that she nearly slid forward off the bed. Enzo lapped up her juices as he teased her clit while it spasmed in the aftershocks of her explosion. 

Once Caroline had come back to earth, Klaus paused his thrusts momentarily to snatch her pink plastic backpack off the cheap dresser. Tossing it to Enzo, who barely caught it with Caroline’s pussy over his face, Klaus commanded, “Pick something and stick it in her ass. She seems to like that.” The blonde hooker vehemently nodded her approval, triggering Klaus to rip her head back into place as he resumed his steady pace. He could have come anytime, but he was enjoying the show and drawing it out as long as he could. 

Enzo slid out from under her to select a toy, settling behind her on his knees. She had plenty of fun things that he’d never seen outside a porno. He settled on one and pulled a large green rabbit vibrating dildo out of her bag. He held it up and wiggled his eyebrows at Klaus, who nodded. Yeah, Klaus was clearly the boss in the room. Caroline pushed herself up on her knees, keeping her shoulders leveled with Klaus’ hips. Enzo lubed the toy up with minty gel and turned it on low as he touched it to her anus. 

Caroline moaned and pushed back against the toy to encourage Enzo to penetrate her. Klaus clicked his tongue at them. “Enzo,” he said in faux disappointment, “I want her kept still while I have my way with her. Do your job, mate.”

Enzo pulled the toy away and landed a palm hard against her ass, making her jump. “You heard the man, gorgeous. No moving or you won’t get this where you want it,” he teased, slapping her other cheek just as hard. 

Enzo pushed the toy an inch into her before Klaus interjected. “Not just yet. Do that again, but harder,” he added with a devious smirk at Caroline’s hungry eyes. Enzo shrugged and slapped her again. “You like that, sweetheart?” he asked softly as he fucked her face, increasing his rhythm. He had her head immobilized by her hair, so instead she blinked her baby blues in confirmation. Holding her gaze, he said to Enzo, “Again.” Caroline yelped around his cock when Enzo slapped her hard enough to leave a bright red handprint. Smiling wide, Klaus said, “Give her one more and then fuck her with her toy.” Caroline squealed happily as she got her last smack. “And keep her still for me,” he added with a wink to the beautiful woman on her knees before him.

“Best do as he says, gorgeous,” Enzo teased, smirking at Klaus’ glare. “Gets a bit testy when he doesn’t get his way.” His smile widened at the death stare the dirty blonde executive was sending his way.

Never one to be one-upped, Klaus looked down to Caroline and shrugged. “He’s right.” As he predicted, Caroline giggled around his cock. She liked his attitude. “Enzo here knows not to upset the boss.” Enzo shot him a look of pure hatred before pressing the toy into her ass. “You like it how it feels; don't you, love?” Klaus asked, reaching down to pinch a nipple. She sucked harder and blinked her confirmation. “How many fucking times have you come tonight? Hmm?” She shrugged, hands firmly holding her up on the edge of the bed as Klaus fucked her face. “Do all your dates fuck you like we do?” Caroline pulled her eyebrows together and minutely shook her head side to side. No, they definitely did not. 

“What about this?” Enzo asked from behind as he pressed the bunny attachment against her clit, vibrations jolting through her pussy. “You like when I play with your pussy, gorgeous?” Caroline’s eyes slid closed as pleasure shot through her, pushing her higher and higher. He moved the rabbit in and out of her tight ass in a punishing rhythm. “Do you like it when I fuck you in the ass?” Klaus smirked at Enzo and nodded his hand, answering in Caroline’s place. Enzo smirked back and wiggled the bunny around her clit until she was steadily moaning around Klaus’ cock as he again increased his pace, approaching his own edge. “You want it harder?”

“I think she does, mate. Give it to her,” Klaus replied for her. Enzo sped up, making her moan, vibrations rumbling deep in her throat where Klaus’ cock hit her over and over. “Oh, I think she can take more than that, can’t you, love?” he asked with an evil grin. She blinked again when Enzo fucked her hard, deep and fast. Enzo pressed the bunny up against her clit as far as it would go, mercilessly wiggling it up and down on her exposed bud, setting the vibration higher. 

Caroline’s legs began to shake, and she forced her whole body to freeze. Unfortunately, that included her mouth and Klaus had been enjoying her swirling tongue. He yanked her hair hard enough for her to pop her eyes open. “Keep sucking my cock,” he commanded. “I don't care if you're about to come. You suck until I come and then you swallow, hmm?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her happy blink as her sucking resumed full force. Klaus closed his eyes and let his head fall back when she closed her throat around his head over and over as he pumped in and out of her hot cherry mouth. “Make her come, Enzo,” he groaned out, dangerously close to finishing before she did. 

“Gladly. Take it for me, gorgeous,” Enzo cooed, slapping her ass hard on each cheek as he thrust in and out of her ass, vibrations on max speed. “Go on, that’s a good girl,” he encouraged as she screamed around Klaus’ cock, orgasm ripping through her as he harshly fucked her ass and attacked her clit. Klaus groaned, control starting to slip away. Enzo fucked her hard until she stopped coming… and then he fucked her harder. When she whimpered, he spanked her several times before pushing the bunny down with his finger, circling it hard and fast on her swollen clit. “I’ll stop when you finish off my friend here and not before, so do a good job for him, Caroline. Suck his cock as hard as I’m fucking your ass,” he said as he slammed in and out of her, hitting her deep and dirty. 

“Fuck, Caroline, just like that,” Klaus panted, yanking her hair hard as she came again. “There’s a good girl. Keep doing that, fuck,” he growled as he finally shot his come down her throat, Enzo furiously fucking her ass and destroying her clit. She squirted all over the cheap comforter as another orgasm electrocuted her, making her scream and scream and scream, Klaus’ cock emptying down her eager throat. “Swallow it for me, love, good girl,” he praised when he felt her throat clench and release, his seed sliding down her esophagus. Klaus nodded at Enzo to stop, which he did, slowly pulling the dildo out of her freshly fucked ass, dragging the bunny down her clit on the way out. Klaus released her hair and she collapsed on the bed.

Klaus laughed out loud at the look of pure elation on her face when he rolled her over, climbing on top of her and caging her in between his elbows. “Did you like that, sweetheart?” he cooed, kissing her and biting her lower lip. She looked up at him and nodded, lids heavily hooded as exhaustion threatened to claim her, wrists on either side of her blonde curls. Klaus kissed her deeply, his bare chest pressing down on her bare breasts, her pebbled nipples grazing his skin with her barbells. Enzo walked into the tiny bathroom and they heard the shower turn on as Klaus and Caroline made out on the cheap motel bed. 

Several minutes passed while Klaus kissed her senseless, idly wondering if she kissed all of her dates. Probably not. He pulled up and smiled down at her fondly. “We can shower in the morning. For right now, I think it best we get some sleep.” With a mischievous smirk, he leaned down to nip her lower lip hard, making her gasp. He looked at her, assessing her age. He and Enzo were in their early 30s. He guessed Caroline must have been around a decade younger. Inwardly shrugging, he teased her. “You have a long shift tomorrow,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the young blonde.

“You’re the boss,” Caroline giggled, biting her lower lip as she crawled onto his bare chest, laying her head on his feather bird tattoo. 

“Damn right,” Klaus confirmed, kissing her on the top of her blonde curls as he settled in for the night. She was exhausting and it was only the first night… 

 

A/N What do you guys think? Do we need day two? I’m thinking Davina shows up with party favors…


	9. Stays in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The filthy continuation of Klaroenzo's weekend in Vegas.

…Stays in Vegas 

 

Caroline was the last to finish up in the moldy shower in Las Vegas’ slummiest roach motel. Wrapped in a threadbare white towel, the well-paid stripper-hooker used another cheap towel to dry her ruined blonde curls as she sashayed back into the room. Looking at the bright red numbers on the alarm clock, she saw that it was almost noon. She cast the useless scrap of fabric aside and tossed her hair over her shoulders. “You got something I can wear, Klausy?” she asked brightly. 

Klaus was freshly showered as well, dirty blonde hair sticking up at odd angles, stubble untouched. He was clad only in designer jeans, knees bent, bare feet resting on the edge of the dingy linoleum circular breakfast table he wouldn’t be caught dead eating from. He smirked at his latest acquisition, dimples hiding behind dark stubble. He confidently responded, “You don’t need it.” Klaus smirked at her mischievous grin. Holding out his hand, he cocked his head and ordered, “Come.” Biting down on her lower lip, she happily pranced over to him. As soon as she was close enough, he ripped away her slip of a towel. “You won’t be needing that, either.” 

“You’re the boss,” she replied, screeching when he tugged her in to straddle his lap. 

“That I am,” he replied, rubbing his palms up and down her bare arms. He tilted his head to one side and eyed her up and down. “What to do with you…” he teased, lip curling up on one side. 

“Is it just you doing things to me today?” she politely inquired. 

Gazing at her eyes, he idly played with a nipple as he gauged her reaction. “Would that upset you?” 

Caroline shrugged, purposefully pressing her bare breast into his hand. “You paid for two,” she said simply. “No refunds,” she added firmly, pointing her finger at him. He leaned forward and bit her finger hard, making her yelp. “Hey!” she squeaked, giggling as she impishly swatted at him. “That’s not nice!” 

Klaus pulled her to him and bit a nipple, playfully growling in the back of his throat as he shook his head back and forth, making her laugh and squirm around on his lap. “I never said I was nice, sweetheart,” he lilted in his British accent. “I said I was the boss.” He roughly pulled off her elastic tie and wound his hand in her wet hair, kissing her passionately. She melted against his chest and wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders as she let him ravish her mouth with nips and bites in between their dancing tongues. 

Pulling back, Klaus informed her, “You will be pleasing both of us today, hmm?” She flashed him a thousand-watt smile and vigorously nodded her head up and down, wet tendrils flying all around. “Good girl,” he praised. “I sent Enzo to the hotel to gather our belongings and procure more suitable lodgings for the three of us.” Before she could respond, he pressed his index finger to her soft lips. “But first,” he said emphatically, cock twitching when she slowly sucked his finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue up and down. “Well, that’s exactly what you’ll be doing first,” he teased, staring at her cherry lips. He pulled her to him again and kissed her hard and deep, tangling his hand in her disheveled curls. 

“Get on your knees and earn your keep, sweetheart,” he instructed as he released her hair and pushed her to her knees. Setting his feet on the floor, he added with a wink, “And don’t forget to swallow." 

Caroline scoffed, tossing her unruly hair over her bare shoulder. “Breakfast of champions, duh!” she snarked before taking him all the way down her throat. 

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” the financial mogul groaned, again winding his fingers in her golden curls. He held her head in place with an iron grip when she tried to pull off for a snappy comeback. “Don’t speak, love. Just suck my cock,” he growled, moving her up and down as she swirled her tongue around his head, tasting his salty sweet precum. “Spread your legs a bit,” he instructed, pulling her hair as she bobbed up and down. She obediently did as he asked. He toed her knees a bit further apart before he was satisfied. 

Klaus reached behind him and grabbed her crystal pink backpack off the filthy hotel sheets. Rifling through her bag of tricks one handed, he selected a neon green silicone mini-wand vibrator. He squeezed a dollop of strawberry-flavored lubricant on the top and swirled it around with his finger. He held his finger out for her and she obediently licked it before returning to his cock. The wand had several buttons on the handle. Unsure what they did, he pressed them one by one until he found a combination that pleased him. Handing it to his little hooker, he said, “Hold this on your clit and don’t come until I do.” She looked up at his devilish smile and sucked harder when she felt the powerful vibrations of the wand pulsating between her silky-smooth lips. She moaned around his cock as she swirled her dripping pussy around the buzzing silicone. 

Klaus tilted his head to the side to get a better view of her lips wrapped around his thick shaft. He felt the vibrations of her moans all the way down to the bottom of his balls. He guided her mouth off his cock. She glided her tongue all around him as he pushed her lips lower. She gently sucked one ball into her wet, hot mouth before repeating the same process with the other. Klaus pulled her hair tightly around his agile fingers when her teeth lightly nibbled a particularly sensitive spot. She smiled mischievously around his sack as she nipped it again. 

Caroline squeaked when her head was suddenly ripped up by her damp hair. Klaus quickly impaled her face on his throbbing cock. She eagerly took him all the way to the back of her throat, choking on him as strawberry saliva swirled down to the base of his shaft. She felt a jolt of electric energy flow through her, clit pulsing in time with her strokes as he vigorously fucked her mouth. “Don’t come before I do, love,” he warned playfully, smirking at her whine when she stared up at him from beneath her long lashes, desperate for relief. 

Klaus pulled her deeper and groaned as he approached the edge. He let his head fall back, surrendering to her skilled ministrations. Caroline rapidly sucked his cock up and down, swirling her tongue around and around in her haste to earn her own orgasm. She twisted her mouth in time with her strokes, dragging her slippery lips back and forth. She ground down on the vibrator, shocks flying through her clit, thighs bouncing her up and down. She felt Klaus’ balls tighten and prepared to swallow his come, taking his head deep in the back of her throat. 

Suddenly, the door to the run-down motel room swung open. Caroline yelped in surprise, nearly pulling away when Enzo quickly slammed it shut. Klaus shoved her mouth back down by her tangled hair and roughly bucked into her mouth over and over until he shot his seed down her throat. Caroline whimpered as she swallowed, the shock having cost her her own rush. She swirled her hips around as she tried to get it back. Klaus’ delicious cock twitched, spilling the last of his release in her mouth. He yanked her off and snapped up the vibrator before she’d even opened her eyes. He smirked down at her, laughing when her face twisted into angry indignation. “Not my fault you lost it, sweetheart,” he teased. 

“Am I missing something here, gorgeous?” Enzo asked in his silky British accent. He set down bags of breakfast and cups of coffee. He took a few steps over and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood over her. 

Klaus cast his eyes to her briefly before arrogantly looking over at Enzo. “I told our little pet she couldn’t come until I did. You startled her when you came in,” he explained with a smirk. 

Caroline silently widened her sapphire eyes and puffed out her ruby red lower lip as she stared up at Klaus gloomily, but said nothing. She’d always had a talent for reading people. Working as an escort had perfected her skills. Knowing what role to play was half the job. It was also the best way to stay out of danger. She had a keen eye for who could be trusted in a hotel room and who she should lie to and say he misunderstood her agency’s services. She provided companionship and nothing more. So sorry for the misunderstanding, but the consultation fee is nonrefundable. 

Escorting was the perfect career for Caroline because she loved sex. Unfortunately, in the year since she’d taken it up, it had become more and more of a job. Stripping was her idea of fun. The sexy blonde used exotic dancing to unwind. When her real-life worries started occupying space in her head, she went to the strip club to have them evicted. It was seldom, if ever, that she picked up a client there… but Klaus was smoking hot and obviously not opposed to showing her a good time. He’d been an exception to the rule, and Enzo was just gravy on the beefcake. 

They were sexy and fun, but Klaus and Enzo weren’t all that deep. The bright blonde vixen could have read that Klaus was the boss and Enzo was the minion in her sleep. If Enzo had her on her knees desperate for relief, she could flirt her way into an easy orgasm just by batting an eyelash. All she’d have to do was play the helpless maiden who needed a big strong man like him to take care of the needs only he could satisfy. Klaus was a different ball game in a league of his own making. With an alpha personality like his, petulant submission was the way to go. As long as she groveled at his feet, he’d lay the world down at hers. Maneuvering around different egos was like playing a violin… and she wasn’t just in the orchestra: she made the strings. She was the Luther of sexual manipulation. 

Caroline gazed up at Klaus’ playfully smug expression and pouted pathetically, audibly whimpering when she cast her gaze to the vibrator still slick with her arousal. She mentally celebrated when Klaus took the bait. “Don’t look at me like that, love,” he teased, leaning down to sharply pinch an erect nipple. She held his eyes and leaned into his touch, completely ignoring the man standing behind her. She’d been in the game long enough to know that Enzo wasn’t calling any shots. If Klaus wanted to play orgasm denial, he’d be the one to finish it. “Enzo here is the one who cost you an orgasm. Shameful,” he mockingly admonished his underling with equal profit sharing, slowing shaking his head back and forth. Now that the die was cast, Caroline looked up at Enzo with bright blue puppy dog eyes and waited for Klaus to finish toying with her. “Bad form, mate. Best find a way to make it up to the lady.” 

Enzo smirked, pulling his purple polo over his head to reveal his sculpted abdomen. He reached down and stroked her bright blonde locks while Klaus toyed with her breasts. She leaned into his touch but made no move to pull away from Klaus. “You want to come for me, gorgeous?” Maintaining her pout, she nodded in confirmation. Yes. She wanted to come. It was all a matter of how she played her hand. “If I give you back your toy, are you going to be a good girl for me?” She enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down. “Alright. Pass me that, would you mate?” he asked, holding out his hand expectantly. 

Just as Caroline predicted, Klaus snatched the vibrator up and held it beyond Enzo’s reach. Dimples firmly in place on his handsome face, he taunted, “I don’t know about that.” Smirking down at her, he asked the part-time stripper, “How much do you want it, Caroline?” 

She turned to face him, draping her arms over his knees and laying her head on her hands. She smiled sweetly when she looked up at him before replying, “Very much, Klaus. Can I please have it? I promise I’ll be good to Enzo.” 

“Oh, you will,” Klaus said to the tiny dancer. He nodded his head at her and patted his thigh. “Up,” he casually commanded. She wasted no time crawling up on his lap. He turned her around and pulled her close, his bare chest hot against the soft skin of her back. She obediently leaned into him, letting her curls fall behind his shoulder as she tilted her head to the side to give him access to her neck. He nuzzled her and grazed his perfect teeth across her creamy white flesh, biting hard when he found a sensitive spot that made her shiver. “Spread your legs and open your mouth,” he whispered into her ear in his silky accent. 

“Works for me,” Enzo said, shrugging as he pulled out his erection. Caroline sat up straighter in Klaus’ lap as he pushed open her thighs with one hand before snaking his muscular forearm around her bare belly, locking her in place. She dutifully parted her swollen lips and swirled her tongue around Enzo’s head before swallowing his cock down her slippery throat. 

Klaus fiddled with the mysterious buttons on the neon green wand until he found a new combination he liked. Caroline closed her eyes and mindlessly sucked Enzo’s dick as Klaus gently spread her lower lips. He held the vibrator to her pussy, teasing her throbbing clit with feather light touches. “Do you want to come, hmm?” he purred in her ear. With a giant cock in her mouth, she couldn’t answer out loud. Instead, she squeezed Klaus’ hand, making Enzo groan and wind his fingers in her hair when she hummed her answer. 

Klaus pressed the vibrator down on her clit, circling it around and around her sensitive bud. “Then be a good girl and give my friend here the blowjob of his life. Can you do that for me, princess?” She nodded her head and growled around Enzo’s cock when Klaus rapidly moved the wand up and down between her slippery lips, one hand twisting and turning her nipples. 

“Oh, she is, mate. You’re a fucking fantastic cocksucker, gorgeous,” Enzo ground out, voice half garbled as pleasure shot through him. 

“Yes, she is,” Klaus agreed, tickling her white-hot center with the neon green head. He pushed it inside of her, turning up the vibrations. He held his head to the side and watched Enzo’s shaft pump in and out of her mouth. “She can take more than that. Can’t you, Caroline?” he cooed in his sexy accent. She nodded around Enzo’s cock and increased her tongue tricks. Looking up to his partner with an amused smile, he ordered, “Fuck her harder. Make her work for it.” The dark-haired financial whiz held her head still with both hands yanking her hair as he snapped his hips forward. He thrust his stiff cock deep into the back of her throat, triggering a strangled moan as she balanced on the precipice of euphoria. 

“Fuck. I’m close. Just like that, fuck. Suck it, Caroline,” Enzo panted. 

“If you swallow every drop of his come, I’ll make sure you soak your toy,” Klaus sinfully whispered in her ear before sharply tearing at her lobe. He drew deep shuddering shivers out of her by grazing the backs of his nails up and down her side. He returned the silicone toy back to her clit and held it down hard, twisting it around and around in torturous figure eights. He made her scream by aggressively biting into her neck just shy of tasting her blood. The vibrations of her throat were Enzo’s undoing. He brutally fucked her mouth through his intense orgasm. 

Caroline obediently swallowed every drop, desperate for her own wave of pleasure. Klaus watched Enzo pull out, a harsh gleam in his topaz eyes. He held her flush against his chest as he attacked her pussy with the toy. Her temporary employer ripped her head to the side by her hair, quickly shoving Enzo out of the way. Klaus dominated her mouth with his sharp tongue, kissing her senseless. Enzo took a seat on the grimy recliner to watch the show. When Klaus felt her twitches increase, he hastily picked her up and threw her down on the bed, immediately climbing on top of her and shoving her legs apart. 

Caroline yelped at the sudden switch but wasted no time surrendering to his sensual assault. She bent her knees and spread her thighs as far as she could to give him room to maneuver. He opened her mouth by harshly biting on her lower lip, tugging it down with his teeth. He violently attacked her tongue with his as he pushed her higher and higher. He let his weight fall on her when he slid his hand down to press three fingers into her sopping wet center, roughly penetrating her over and over with harsh thrusts. 

Caroline came with a scream, squirting all over her toy as promised. She bucked her hips up and down, riding his hand through her intense orgasm. Klaus expertly brought her back down by gradually reducing the vibration setting before slowly pulling away. He grazed his nails up her belly and neck to her lip and replaced his tongue with his fingers. She closed her eyes and obediently sucked away all of her juices. Klaus rolled off of her and tugged her to his bare chest, gently rubbing his palm up and down her glistening back as her lungs worked to restore her breath in heaving gulps of the stale motel air. 

After a while, Klaus patted her on the ass and kissed her temple. “Off you pop, love. I’ve had enough of this establishment,” he said, nose curling in distaste. He pulled on his boots and Henley before turning to Enzo. “I take it you were able to find something with room service?” Enzo nodded his head and held the door open for the two of them, gazing appreciatively at Caroline’s pink plastic outfit she’d quickly shimmed on over her sweaty skin. “Fantastic. Let’s get the hell out of here,” Klaus said enthusiastically as he draped an arm over Caroline’s bare shoulders. 

Half an hour later, the trio were enjoying a late lunch around a cherrywood dining table covered in a luxurious beige linen tablecloth. Klaus called their new accommodations acceptable. Most people would have called the 2900 square foot Penthouse Suite at the Venetian spectacular. Klaus discarded his old jeans and Henley and was now wearing black jeans and a grey Henley. Enzo followed suit when Klaus told them their clothes were infected with poverty. The first thing Klaus had done when they entered the foyer was order Caroline to strip. She finished up her grilled chicken Ceasar salad still naked. 

Enzo and Caroline set down their silverware on their gold-encrusted china dishes and waited patiently for Klaus to finish his steak. He wiped his hands on a cloth napkin before pulling out his phone. Klaus groaned when he checked his texts. “Sorry, love,” he said distractedly. “Enzo and I are going to have to deal with this.” He pulled out his wallet and held out a Centurion AmEx. “I trust you can find your own entertainment for a few hours?” 

Caroline’s eyes lit up as she took the small metal card from him. “Seriously?!” she said with wide topaz eyes, vehemently nodding her head in confirmation. “I can do that!” 

Tapping out a message on his Galaxy, Klaus got up from the table and headed for one of the bedrooms. Enzo immediately trotted after him, snagging their briefcases along the way. “Good girl,” Klaus said dismissively as he walked away. 

“Wait!” she called after the two business men. “What do you want me to buy? Like sexy lingerie and naughty toys and stuff?” she asked excitedly. 

Klaus rolled his eyes and brusquely replied over his shoulder, “I don’t care what you do. Just make yourself scarce for a few hours.” 

Enzo glared at Klaus’ back but held his tongue. He turned back and offered Caroline a sympathetic smile. “Don’t mind him, gorgeous. He married his bank account years ago.” 

The blonde stripper shook her head in bemused bewilderment. “Why do you let him treat you like you’re his bitch boy if you’re his partner?” 

Enzo smirked at her terminology, realizing it was more accurate than he wanted to think about. “Because by my twenty-fifth birthday, he’d made me a billionaire,” he replied with a smug smile. Caroline’s jaw dropped. Did he say Billion? As in B? “He can be a right ass, but he’s bloody brilliant,” he explained with a carefree shrug. “If he tells you to kneel, fall on your knees and roll in the riches,” he teased. “Do as he says. Buy whatever you want. I’ll text you when his highness wants you back.” 

Smiling mischievously, she asked, “Anything I want?” 

Enzo quirked an eyebrow at her. She had him intrigued. “What did you have in mind?” 

Biting her lower lip, her eyes glittered when she answered, “How do you guys feel about party favors?” 

Enzo gazed at her suspiciously before replying, “I’m sure the bar is well-stocked.” 

“I was thinking of something a bit stronger,” she teased with a flirty wink. 

Enzo’s eyebrows shot up as he considered her offer. Neither man had ever had anything stronger than liquor in their lives... but neither of them had rented a hooker for a weekend in Vegas, either. “Alright,” he said, nodding his approval. “Can’t promise anything, but get whatever you want for yourself and we’ll see when you get back.” 

“ENZO!” Klaus yelled from the bedroom. Enzo grinned at the way she rolled her eyes. She was a fast learner. 

“Omnes Laudate regem,” Caroline quipped with an elaborate curtsy. Enzo smirked at her Latin before closing the bedroom door behind him. Caroline quickly threw on her tube top and miniskirt and covered herself up with the comically overpriced cashmere sweater Klaus insisted she wear in the public areas of the fancy hotel. She pulled out her phone from her pretty backpack and dialed her best friend Davina. This was going to be epic! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

By the time Enzo texted Caroline well past dinner, she had followed her orders to the letter and spent more in one afternoon than she had all year. Klaus paid absolutely no attention to the absurd number of designer shopping bags she carried into the room when he opened the door to loud taps from her new Manolo Blahnik fuchsia Esparra sandals. Gently taking his credit card from her hand, he tucked his black AmEx in his Hermes wallet and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder. Enzo quickly retrieved it and set it on a side table. The bossy billionaire shoved her up against the wall and pinned her hands over her head. He aggressively opened her mouth with sharp bites to her strawberry lips and pushed his tongue in mouth. “Strip,” he purred down her throat before biting her lower lip hard enough to make her squeak. 

Enzo walked up to his partner and crossed his arms over his chest as Caroline slowly unzipped her fuchsia Versace sleeveless safety pinned shoulder dress that cost more than her rent. She spun around to show them her designer lingerie. She leaned forward to give them a full view of her breasts pushing out of her lacy black satin Mercy corset. She looked to Klaus to see if she wanted him to keep going. “Off,” he barked, cocking his head to the side as he examined her flawless figure. She briefly made eye contact with Enzo and they shared an amused smirk. All hail the king, indeed. 

Caroline continued her show by seductively releasing one clasp of her corset at a time. Her breasts bounced free when she cast the luxurious satin aside. She turned around and bent over to slowly roll down her lacy black Davinah panties. Turning back to the men, she was left in only her sandals and black lace Topez hold up pantyhose. She had just slipped her freshly manicured nails beneath the band of her thigh-highs when Klaus interjected, “Leave them. Come,” he commanded, holding out his arm for her. 

Caroline pranced over to her new favorite client clad only in heels and stockings, a bright smile illuminating her porcelain features. Klaus wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her flush against his chest. He attacked her mouth and slapped her hard enough to leave a handprint on her bare ass. She giggled into his mouth at the sharp sensation as he playfully bit her lower lip. He pulled back and raked his gaze over her creamy white flesh, idly playing with a nipple like he owned it. He did... for the weekend anyway. He still needed to find out about her travel rates... not that it mattered. He could afford it. 

Slapping her other cheek, Klaus sauntered over to her discarded shopping bags. He peeked in each of them until he found what he was looking for. Smirking, he picked the bag up with his Spazzolato leather boots and kicked it to Enzo. Klaus snapped his fingers at him as he scooped up Caroline and tossed her over his shoulder. She eagerly pointed at a clear backpack with an excited smile. Enzo quickly followed them to the master bedroom, both bags in hand. Tossing her on the massive mattress, Klaus took the bags from Enzo and dumped the contents of a solid black one on the bed. She rolled over onto her toned abdomen and kicked her heels up behind her. She smiled up at both men, chin propped up on her hands as she supported herself on her elbows. 

Klaus and Enzo shared a sideways glance, both of their lips quirking up into matching smirks. Enzo picked up two small gold clips. At his raised eyebrow, Caroline explained, “Nipple clamps.” Klaus snatched them out of his hands and shoved them in the back pocket of his Balmain vintage jeans. Enzo poked around through various dildos and vibrators before picking up a silver strawberry. He again looked to the young blonde, unsure of what this strange device was for. She wiggled her eyebrows and said, “Butt plug.” Enzo hummed his approval and tucked it in the front pocket of his jeans. He looked down at an oddly shaped… something. Turning it over in his hands as he tried to figure out what it did, he internally mused that it resembled a solid gold fortune cookie. Helping him out, Caroline pressed a button and it sprang to life. “Clit vibrator,” she said with a flirty wink. 

Klaus moved on to her new Louis Vuitton prism backpack. Inside was a light pink shopping bag with a black bow and brand name printed in cursive on its shiny surface. “I hope the salesperson at Agent Provocateur gets commission,” he teased good-naturedly. 

Caroline looked up from beneath her long eyelashes with a sheepish smile on her strawberry lips. “You said I could buy anything…” she said in a shy whisper. Worrying her lower lip, she asked, “Are you mad?” 

Klaus looked down at her fondly and tucked a freshly cut and styled blonde tendril behind her ear. What kind of stupid question was that? The young mogul had absolutely no interest in how much of his exorbitant fortune she spent. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Of course not,” he scoffed. “You’re beautiful, sweetheart. You should have beautiful things,” he said quietly enough that only she could hear his affectionate tone. She smiled up at him, cobalt eyes sparkling in the dim lights of their penthouse bedroom. Smirking, he whispered in her ear, “Although if you continue to spend my money like this, do be sure to buy yourself a Carrera so you can return my AmEx to me in New Orleans.” 

Before he could see the blush rising up her pristine cheeks, he dumped out the pink shopping bag and carelessly threw her eleven-thousand-dollar backpack on a nearby chair. When he picked up a toy she knew he’d love, Caroline briefly caught Enzo’s eye and they shared a knowing glance at Klaus’ smirk. He curled his finger at her, and she obediently rose to her knees on the edge of the bed. “I like this,” he told her as he slipped a Xena rose gold choker around her elegant neck and tightened the slipknot. They were in their own world as Enzo set up Caroline’s new Pulse Warming Dispenser. She had taken his advice and spent an obscene amount of Klaus’ money. Smirking at his partner behind his back, Enzo rifled through the toys until he found one that appealed to his mood. 

“I thought you might,” Caroline teased. Klaus flashed her his dimples before yanking on the silky leash-like rope to tug her in for a deep kiss. She shivered at the way his rough stubble scraped her jaw and sent a jolt straight between her thighs. He opened one eye to meet his partner’s and gave an infinitesimal nod of his head to encourage him to use the crystal black riding-crop-style whip in his hand. Caroline yelped into Klaus’ mouth when Enzo connected the leather tongue to her ass with a loud smack. 

Klaus bit down hard on her lower lip to keep her from pulling away. He spoke around her tongue when he told Enzo, “I think she liked that, mate. Do it again.” The next hit was harder, making Caroline giggle into Klaus’ greedy mouth as he devoured her tongue. She never kissed her clients, but damn... this client was special. New Orleans was a party town, right? She let out a surprised shriek when Klaus flipped her over and pulled her over his knee. He set a few items that looked interesting beside one of his strong thighs and pushed the rest of the toys away to make room for Enzo. 

Enzo set down the crop and caressed her ass with his palm before replacing it with a black Zelda paddle, rubbing it lightly over her bare skin. “I take it since you picked these goodies, you don’t have a problem if we use them on you?” he asked in his smooth British accent. 

Caroline looked over her shoulder to see the handsome underling with equal profit sharing before wiggling her eyebrows and sweetly asking, “You know what to do with it?” 

Klaus answered for both of them, “Not in the slightest. Help us out, love.” Enzo narrowed his eyes at his friend and was met with charming dimples. If he’d told Enzo once, he’d told him a million times: the brilliant don’t become so by claiming to possess infinite wisdom, but rather because those who are truly intelligent strive to acquire new knowledge when presented with an opportunity to further their education. Smirking, the brilliant billionaire pulled Caroline’s wrists behind her back and loosely bound them with matching Xena rose gold double cuffs. 

“First I need to get comfy,” she teased with a wink, “’cuz this is gonna hurt.” Klaus lay back for a brief moment to snag a couple of luxurious down pillows from the head of the bed and set them beneath her blonde curls. He tugged his Thom Brown shirt over his dirty blonde hair, revealing a black D&G rosary and Gucci wolf head necklace hanging over the hard planes of his chiseled chest. Caroline smiled coyly and settled herself more comfortably on his lap. Turning to Enzo, she instructed, “Start with your hand and build me up slowly. When my ass gets nice and pink, then you can use the paddle and we’ll go from there. K?” she asked brightly. 

Enzo replied by lightly slapping her ass with his bare hand, making her giggle in delight. Klaus used her corn silk curls to pull her head to the side so he could see her sapphire eyes. With a heated gaze, he asked in a husky whisper, “And what would you have me do?” 

Caroline’s mischievous smirk was the exact answer he wanted and the only one he needed: he could do whatever he wanted to the pretty stripper and she’d keep on smiling up at him without complaint. He held her stormy gaze as he pulled the nipple clamps out of his back pocket and held them in front of her. She bit her lower lip and hummed her approval. He smirked when she yelped as Enzo’s hand slapped her harder, her tight ass bouncing at his touch. Klaus picked up the oddly shaped gold vibrator and laughed out loud when her eyes widened in excitement. He set it on her lower back as Enzo continued to spank her. She gasped and buried her face in the pillows when she felt the first clamp snap down on her erect nipple and sucked in an ever-deeper breath when her other nipple received the same sharp pinch around her new diamond barbells. 

Klaus firmly wound his fingers in her hair and turned her to face him. He watched her carefully as Enzo brought a rosy hue to her bare ass. If he hadn’t been paying her, she might have believed he cared. “You ready for this, gorgeous?” Enzo asked as he rubbed the paddle over her skin. 

Caroline looked over her shoulder at Enzo and then up to Klaus. The two men locked eyes and shared a smirk. Considering half of their communications were telepathic, the sharp blonde suspected that even though they hadn’t shared a hooker before, they’d spent way too much time together. Klaus held out his hand. Enzo reached behind him to the side table and coated the strawberry plug from his front pocket in luxuriously warm silicone-based lubricant. Taking it from his extended hand, Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her. She responded with a giggle he found more adorable than he cared to admit. He liked her... and Klaus Mikaelson didn’t like anybody. She was fun and carefree... but mostly he liked that all he had to do was Zelle her some pocket change and she’d do anything and everything he said without attacking him with all the frivolous emotional drivel typical of the uptight socialites he fucked and forgot. 

Klaus held her gaze as he slowly pressed the strawberry to her anus. Sensing he had not a clue what he was doing, Caroline decided to help him out. He was an eager student, right? It was her duty as a responsible educator to teach him how to properly insert a butt plug. “Twist it around to lube me up first.” After a beat, she added, “Please?” 

Klaus stared at her intently as he swirled the warm jelly between her reddening cheeks. He felt his cock twitch when she rolled her sapphire eyes closed as he pushed it inside of her tight ass. He cocked his head at Enzo to get ready with his toy. Klaus pressed the button on the oddly shaped Nell vibrator that he suspected was made from actual gold. Enzo brought the paddle down on her ass as Klaus simultaneously connected the buzzing prongs to her soaking clit. “OHMIGOD!” she screamed when pleasure and pain overwhelmed her senses. “FUCK!” she shouted as the paddle came down again, the prongs wiggling all around her throbbing bud. 

Caroline nearly jumped out of Klaus’ lap when he turned up the vibrations. “No, you don’t, love. Get back here,” he playfully commanded, tucking her in against his bare abdominals and locking her in place with his strong forearm, golden curls still tightly wrapped around his fist. “Be a good girl and come for us now and maybe I’ll let you come on my cock next,” he taunted over the sound of her shrill cries and loud slaps of the paddle, his necklaces scraping against her bare back. “Do you want me to fuck your pussy, Caroline?” he leaned down to whisper in her ear. She frantically nodded her head up and down as she moaned into the soft pillows. “Then come for me,” he added as he ground the toy into her. 

Enzo brought the paddle down hard on her ass. She curled into Klaus and buried her face in his designer jeans and screamed as they brought her closer and closer to the edge. Using his free hand, Enzo twisted the strawberry around in her anus as he spanked her again and again. “You like that gorgeous?” he asked in a throaty whisper, his own cock throbbing painfully in his jeans. She manically bobbed her head up in down in Klaus’ lap as she panted in between shrieks. Looking at his friend with a smug grin, he goaded, “I don’t know, mate. I think it’ll take more than this,” he added with an intense slap, “to get this little beauty off.” Slap. 

Nodding his head in agreement, Klaus suggested, “Best get the crop, then.” 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Enzo purred in his sexy accent. He quickly discarded the absurdly overpriced paddle over his shoulder. By the time it bounced off the mattress and landed on the carpet with a dull thud, he hit her bright pink ass with the tip of the crop. “Think that’s enough, partner?” 

Klaus held her still while he laughed out loud at the way she swirled her pussy against the prongs in her desperation to come. He had to shout to be heard over her delighted screams. “Nowhere near. Do it harder!” They shared a wicked grin as Enzo got up and took a step back. 

“OHMIGOD! FUCK! HARDER!” Caroline begged into Klaus’ thigh as Enzo used his height to his advantage, harshly bringing the wicked tongue down on her cheeks, little welts popping up in his wake. “MORE!” Both men doubled their efforts as her whole body shook with the ferocity of her orgasm. “KLAUS!” she growled as she soaked his hand while he continued to move the vibrator around her clit as she came and came and came all over his Italian designer jeans. The men slowly brought her back down until she lay slack in Klaus’ lap. He and Enzo shared a smirk as they set down their toys. Enzo picked up the golden seed and headed to the bathroom to rinse it off, leaving the oddly intimate pair alone. 

Klaus released the golden cuffs and sat the nearly naked stripper up on his lap so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her to his bare chest and let her bury her face in his shoulder while she floated off in a post-orgasmic haze. He rested his stubbled jaw against her sweaty curls and rubbed his palms flat against her back as her lungs gradually stopped heaving. When she finally came up for air, Klaus tucked a damn tendril behind her ear and lightly kissed her on the mouth. Smiling around his lips, she happily welcomed his tongue and caressed it with her own. 

Caroline didn’t even notice Enzo had returned until she heard his voice teasing, “Not starting up again without me, are you gorgeous?” 

Klaus pulled her back by her hair and smirked. Holding her eyes, he answered for her, “She can take us both. Do you want both of our cocks inside you, Caroline?” The enigmatic escort flashed him a thousand-watt smile and vehemently nodded her excited assent. She was definitely not the type of woman either of them had ever known. Enzo thought she was entertaining. Klaus thought she was perfect. “Then get on your knees for me, love.” 

Caroline immediately crawled off his lap and got into position. Klaus cocked his head at the bed as he unzipped his jeans. Enzo smirked and lay down on the bed. Caroline gasped when she felt Klaus’ cock push into her soaked pussy. She swallowed her cries of pleasure when Enzo roughly pushed her face down. She obediently opened her mouth and swallowed his cock, sucking hard as Klaus fucked her from behind. Enzo felt the vibrations all the way down to the base of his shaft when she screamed as Klaus twisted and turned the strawberry still tightly secured in her anus. 

“This is cute,” Klaus mused as he pulled the plug out, “but let’s try something else, shall we?” He haphazardly tossed it over his shoulder and it connected with the wall before landing on the plush carpet. He picked up a shiny gold toy and quickly coated it in lube from the Pulse warmer. Turning on the Lelo Inez vibrator, he teased her anus with the tip. She eagerly bucked her hips back to encourage him to penetrate her as she bobbed up and down on Enzo’s thick cock. 

“Whatever you’re doing, keep it up, mate. This is fucking fantastic,” Enzo panted, throwing his head back into the luxurious pillows as Caroline eagerly took him to the back of her throat. 

Klaus smirked and smacked her ass with the paddle, making her jump as he continued to torture her with just the tip of the expensive toy. “Is that what you want, sweetheart, hmm?” he taunted as he pushed it in and out no more than an inch. Caroline furiously nodded her head up and down, begging him to fuck her ass. “You want all three of your holes filled by me and Enzo?” She moaned as loudly as she could by way of answering him. “You think I should give it to her, partner?” he playfully asked the other man, slowly adding another inch. 

“Shove it in her ass already for fuck’s sake,” Enzo huffed as he bucked his hips up and down into her mouth, fucking her face hard and fast. “I’m fucking close you bloody bastard.” 

Klaus smirked and thrust it deep inside her anus as his cock hammered into her pussy. Completely full, Caroline came with a scream around his thick shaft. He dropped the paddle on her lower back and quickly dug his nails in her hip to keep her from pulling away as he increased his pace. “Oh, come on, love, don’t run away. Neither of us have finished yet, and this is hardly the only time we’ll be fucking you this evening. Be a good girl and take what we give you. It’s going to be a long, long night,” he promised in a sinfully husky growl. 

Enzo reached down and painfully twisted her clamped nipple as she rode out the waves of a violent orgasm, all three of her holes drowning in pleasurable torture. Klaus furiously spanked her with the paddle while she rode his partner’s face. Insanely aroused by her obedience, Klaus ripped the toy out of her anus and quickly impaled her ass with his massive girth. When Enzo released her head to torture both sharp nipples, it was all she could do to lock her elbows and take it as best she could while the men fucked her harder than she’d ever been fucked. Klaus viciously paddled her cheeks over and over until she was bright red and screaming... then he hit her harder and harder until his arm ached. Throwing it to the side, he firmly pressed the vibrator’s buzzing tip to her clit and circled it around and around as his thick cock thrust deeply in and out of her hot flesh. 

“FUCK, I’M COMING!” Enzo spilled his salty orgasm down her throat with a shout, quickly ripping off both of the golden clamps in his haste to hold her in place as he pulled her hair tightly around his clenched fists. The sharp pain to her breasts was enough for Caroline to join him in the maelstrom. 

“Well, I’m not. So, that means we’re aren’t finished,” Klaus grunted. “Get up here,” he commanded as he slapped Enzo’s hands out of the way to rip her up on her knees by her hair as he slammed up into her. 

“OHMIGOD!” Caroline screamed as soon as Enzo’s cock flew out of her mouth. Klaus sunk his teeth into her neck as he roughly fucked her up the ass. He locked her in place with his elbow around her, doing his best not to choke her as he held her still. He quickly switched back to her pussy, brutally shoving the hard metal vibrator in her ass. He turned it on high and it electrified her from the inside out. He locked his thumb and forefinger around the base to move it in time with his cock. Feeling himself start to fall off the edge, he pounded into her in a punishing rhythm while her whole body trembled with a ferocious orgasm. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Almost there,” Klaus choked out. “Take just a little bit more for me,” he growled down her throat before attacking her mouth with intense kisses, his cock and the vibrating gold thrusting deep, deep inside of her. “Can you do that for me?” he asked, biting her lower lip so hard that he tasted blood. “Fuck, Caroline, I could fuck you forever. Take it, take it for me, fuck,” he chanted as his world disappeared. She screamed around his sharp tongue as he tasted her every inch of her, harsh stubble scraping her smooth jaw. He got so lost in her that he lost all sense of reason. Rapidly pumping into her pussy, euphoria exploded all around him as he finally came inside of her clenching walls. A waterfall cascading down his cock when she chased him down the rabbit hole. It took everything in him to keep fucking her through both of their mind-blowing orgasms. 

Once Caroline’s pussy had inhaled every last drop of his release, they both collapsed on the bed, nearly crashing into Enzo as he hastily moved out of the way, glistening cock still hanging out of his jeans. Klaus was so out of it that he failed to notice that the vibrating metal was still deep inside her anus. She curled into him as her ass fell into numb oblivion, also somewhere out in the atmosphere. When Enzo saw her entire body trembling, he delicately pulled it out of her ass and switched it off. Her shoulders slumped in relief as her clit throbbed painfully between her bare lips. Exhausted, his eyes rolled shut as his lungs slowly stopped heaving. 

A long while passed before any of them came back down. Enzo was the first come to. Lying flat on his back with his arms behind his head, he turned to Caroline and said, “Fuck, I wish men could come like that.” 

Klaus hmphed and added, “I second that.” 

Caroline rolled over, taking Klaus with her as he spooned her with a muscled forearm swung possessively over her bare chest. She put her hands under her cheek and smiled impishly at her fellow manipulative minion. “I may be able to help with that,” she said mysteriously, wiggling her eyebrows at Enzo as her eyes sparkled with mischief. 

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Enzo’s wicked smirk. He harshly tugged Caroline’s nipple, making her squeak and roll on her back to face the hard planes of his stubbled jaw. “What are you two up to, sweetheart? Not keeping secrets, are you?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Never,” the tricky blonde said brightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and enthusiastically kissed him. Klaus kissed her back, dominating her mouth with his tongue. He peeked one eye open to glare at Enzo and his message was clear: MINE. Well this was an interesting development. Klaus rolled on top of her and pinned her wrists over her head with one hand while lightly holding his other over her delicate neck. Caroline waited for Klaus to pull away before politely explaining, “You were already in the other room when I asked Enzo how you two felt about party favors.” She smiled up at his submissively until he let go of her wrists. 

Seemingly placated by her answer and Enzo’s confirmative nod, Klaus’ face softened. “What exactly is a ‘party favor,’ if I may ask?” 

Caroline pecked Klaus on the lips before gently pulling away. Their combined fluids dripped down the inside of her thighs, but she paid them no mind. She picked up her discarded Louis Viutton backpack and carried it back to the bed. Intentionally sitting nearest to Klaus and turning her naked back on Enzo, she tucked her sticky leg beneath her red cheeks and unzipped the front pouch. She peered up innocently at the bossy billionaire and held up a little bag full of tiny white Playboy bunnies. 

Klaus took the bag and eyed the contents suspiciously. He pulled one out of the bag and examined it in his hand as Enzo did the same. Caroline dumped two in her mouth. Klaus looked up in surprise and was met with a naughty grin. “I like swallowing,” she teased with a wink. Lifting up her tongue, she showed him the bunnies. “They have to dissolve under your tongue. They hit you in a few minutes that way,” she explained. 

Klaus ripped her to him by a nipple and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He dragged her lower lip through his teeth before smirking at her obvious arousal. A smoldering look from this man was enough to turn her nipples to diamonds. He dragged a finger from her chin down between her breasts and slipped it between her lips. She sucked in a deep breath when he briefly circled her clit. He watched intently as she obediently parted her strawberry lips and sucked their come off his finger. “Good to know,” he teased as she licked the last of their taste away. “Just out of curiosity,” he began, holding up the tiny bunny, “were these procured with my credit card as well?” Caroline’s smile vanished and she bit her lower lip. “I’m not mad, love,” he assured her, tracing the back of his finger down her soft cheek. “Just curious.” He pulled her lip from between her teeth. She nodded her head up and down once. Humming, he looked down at the pill again. “Interesting. How?” 

Caroline gauged his reaction carefully. When he seemed genuinely ok with this acquisition, she released a small sigh of relief. Enzo had said anything… “Google Pay,” she answered quietly. 

Klaus hummed again and shrugged. “Ecstasy?” he asked inquisitively. 

Caroline nodded. “You guys ever do X?” she asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

“Definitely not, gorgeous,” Enzo piped in, peeking around her nude form to eye his partner skeptically. “Is it safe?” 

Caroline’s face screwed up as she turned to look at him like he was stupid. “Drugs are never safe,” she scoffed, shaking her head back and forth at his ridiculous question. “Neither is letting a couple of random billionaires tie me up, spank me and fuck every hole over and over,” she said with an airy laugh. Klaus laughed behind her, sticking his Playboy logo under his tongue. He cocked his eyebrows at his underling and smirked as he threw down the gauntlet. 

Enzo narrowed his eyes at his partner. Playing off his anxiety, he deflected by pointing out, “I haven’t fucked every hole... Not with my cock, anyway,” he teased, a jolt shooting to her clit when she remembered what he did to her with that rabbit. 

“Oh, you’re missing out, mate,” Klaus quickly added with amusement, pinching one of the stripper's perky nipples before sensually dragging his finger down her torso. 

Caroline winked at the dirty blonde’s dirty mind. “He’s right,” she teased when she cast her eyes back to Enzo, shutting them briefly when Klaus pinched and rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She rolled over and slithered on top of Enzo, giving Klaus easy access to her pussy. She moaned when he lazily pushed two fingers inside of her. Caroline was such a fun little toy. Worth every penny. She opened her eyes and looked down at the ambivalent financier. “Imagine fucking me up the ass from behind while I ride Klaus’ cock,” she whispered in his ear, carefully avoiding his mouth with hers. Klaus wrapped his arms around her hips and slowly pulled her to him. As she slid down Enzo’s body, she held his gaze and wiggled her eyebrows before adding, “And imagine if you could do it so long that your lungs gave out before your dick.” 

Klaus grabbed her by the leash-like silk rope dangling from her choker and used it to flip her over. Winding the rope tightly around his hand, he growled his previous sentiment down her silky throat. “I like this.” He pushed his strong hand around her throat, lightly choking her as he attacked her mouth. He kissed her until his lungs ached before he finally pulled away, sucking in deep breaths. Casting his eye to his friend for a brief moment before peering into her excited blue gaze, he quickly slipped off the collar. Foreheads touching, he commanded her in a husky whisper, “Go clean yourself up. I’m going to make you come on my tongue.” She giggled up at him and he retaliated with a playful nip to her nipple that made her really laugh. “You’re the one who eats my come in this relationship, not me. Off you pop,” he teased, slapping her already red ass hard on her way off the California king sized bed. 

“Yes, boss,” she joked as she trotted off to the enormous penthouse bathroom. 

Enzo waited until he heard the shower running before turning to his friend, eyeing his ridiculous grin as he locked his hands behind his head. Klaus was rapidly beginning to feel the effects of the drugs, his cock throbbing painfully in his Balmain’s. “What’s that look for?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You like her, mate,” Enzo said bluntly. 

Klaus shrugged noncommittally. “I like that she does what I say,” he replied evasively, staring up at the ceiling, a warm feeling spreading out from his chest to the tips of his toes. 

Enzo chuckled. “Bit different than Aurora and Genevieve, eh?” Klaus glared at him. “And Cami,” he added mischievously. “And Hayley.” 

“Your point, mate?” he snipped, irritated that he was bringing up those nightmares when his dick was throbbing for his perfect little purchased dreamgirl. Who said that money couldn’t buy happiness? Money bought Caroline. Same thing. 

Enzo held up his free hand defensively, laughing at the glare he knew was about to turn murderous. “I’m just saying she’s better than Inadu.” 

Klaus actually growled when he snarled his reply. “That hollow bitch was so heartless that I remain unconvinced she wasn’t possessed by actual demons.” 

“I’ll give you that,” Enzo laughed. “But this one isn’t after your money any less,” he pointed out. 

Klaus shot him a death glare. “The shewolf who will not be named was not JUST after my money! She wanted my entire kingdom! Bloody witch,” he said with a grimace. “Thank Christ I got her deported to whatever Hell she crawled out of before I slept with her.” 

“There are benefits to waiting until the second date, partner,” Enzo laughed. 

“You’re not funny,” Klaus said in spite of uncontrollable laughter pouring out of him as the pill took hold. 

“Then why are you laughing?” Enzo asked, confused by his normally intense partner’s odd behavior. 

“I’ve no fucking clue,” he laughed. “Where’s Caroline?” he asked, looking past Enzo to the half open bathroom door. 

“Probably in there buying that Porsche you suggested,” Enzo said pointedly, smiling smugly when surprise briefly flickered across Klaus’ face. “Yeah, I heard it. What are you playing at here? You’re not seriously thinking of bringing her to New Orleans, are you?” 

“What I do is my business, as is how I spend my fortune,” he said lightly with a dramatic eye roll. “She’s pretty. She’s smart. She’s a great fuck and she does what I say. I don’t care if she wants my money. If she wants a Porsche, she can have one. She can have a hundred,” he added, laughing like an idiot. “Caroline, love, get back in here so I can have my way with you!” he called to the open door. He heard Caroline’s answering giggle as the water shut off. 

“Best take that, mate,” Klaus added quickly when the door swung all the way open. Caroline grabbed her phone on the way to the massive bed and flipped on Pandora’s psy trance station. Techno music began pulsing over the inconspicuous hotel speakers, filling the room with bass. Caroline bounced over to Klaus and he immediately ripped away the luxuriously plush towel wrapped around her torso. “What did I tell you about covering up?” he teased, pulling her on top of him. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the choker and cuffs. 

Caroline looked over to Enzo as Klaus slipped the choker around her neck and pulled the knot up to tighten the leash. “Come on, Enzo. Have fun with us!” she encouraged, bouncing up and down on Klaus’ bare chest as he fastened her wrists to the headboard with the designer cuffs, her knuckles grazing the drywall. “OHMIGOD!” she shouted when Klaus suddenly nipped her clit. He smirked up at her from between her legs, holding her sapphire gaze with his cerulean as he circled her clit with his tongue. 

Klaus’ stubble tickled her inner thighs, his lips grazing her clit when he whispered in a gravelly voice, “Enzo doesn’t want to play, love.” Caroline looked over at the other man quizzically. “Shame, really,” he teased, licking between her lips. “Your ass really is worth fucking,” he whispered, looking up at her from beneath his long lashes as he kissed her pussy over and over, tasting her essence. Glaring at Klaus, Enzo put the bunny under his tongue. Klaus smirked before adding, “Good call, partner. Just give it a few minutes to kick in while I eat her out a bit.” 

Caroline gasped when she felt a vibration on her anus. The last thing she saw was Klaus’ wicked grin before her eyes rolled shut. The cold surface of the gold vibrator was a stark contrast to her warm channel when Klaus penetrated her, lips locked around her clit as his tongue swirled around and around. She threw her head back and moaned as he ate her out with abandon. She happily ground down on his tongue as she rode his face, the Lilo Inez thrusting in and out of her tight ass. She came with a shout when he bit down on her bud. Enzo watched in amazement as she kept coming, one orgasm tumbling over another as Klaus made no effort to slow down. They were both lost in sensation as her lips coated his stubbled jaw in liquid passion. 

Neither of them had any idea how many times Caroline came on his face before Klaus finally pulled his mouth away. She wasn’t kidding when she said they’d be able to fuck for hours. She whimpered at the loss, but her disappointment was short lived. A scream ripped out of her when Klaus abruptly pulled himself up between her cuffed arms and buried his cock in her pussy. Enzo didn’t wait for an invitation, ecstasy soaking his veins. He quickly tugged off his jeans and lubed up his thick cock. He settled himself between Klaus’ jean clad legs and replaced the vibrator with his hard shaft. Caroline came on the spot as they roughly fucked her in and out. Klaus snapped up the slick vibrator and circled her clit to prolong her orgasm. His glassy eyes stared at her, mesmerized by the way her strawberry lips formed a perfect O when she called out his name. HIS name. 

Enzo moaned at the feel of her contracting anal walls around his head. He kneaded one breast and brutally tortured one sensitive nipple while Klaus sucked and gnawed on the other. Enzo dug the nails of his free hand into her hip, drawing blood with his tight grip. He violently bucked up into her ass. He’d never fucked a girl there before. He’d tried… but his witch of an ex was a prude. Caroline’s ass was the best thing his cock had ever felt. With all the MDMA in his system, he could fuck her for hours. He threw his head back as she rode both their cocks, pussy and ass sliding up and down their shafts while the gold buzzed her clit. 

Klaus mindlessly wound his hand in her hair, painfully tugging at it when he pulled her mouth to his. She came with a scream, soaking Klaus in a torrential explosion. She rapidly pumped her thighs up and down, allowing both men to penetrate her as agonizingly deep as possible, clit swirling around the vibrator. Klaus impaled her over and over and Enzo fucked her in the ass. Klaus quickly shut off the vibrator and pulled off the choker and wrapped his hands around her throat. He pulled away from her mouth and forced his intoxicated eyelids open just enough to see her nodding her enthusiastic consent. 

Klaus felt a jolt of electricity flash to the head of his cock when Caroline freely offered him her neck. God, she was perfect. She really would let him do anything to her. He tentatively caressed her throat with his thumbs, drawing shivers out of her. She cried out when Enzo suddenly snapped one of the golden clamps down on her unsuspecting nipple, her nails digging into the headboard. Klaus groaned when her pussy viciously squeezed his cock as soon as the other clamp closed. He experimentally choked her lightly as he slammed his cock up into her. Her eyes rolled back behind her closed lids when he briefly stopped her breath. She made the most erotic sound he’d ever heard when he lightened the pressure and allowed her to breathe, her hips rocking back and forth between their pounding cocks, encouraging Klaus to squeeze harder. He again blocked her airway, and again she made that sexy sound. 

Klaus choked her slightly harder over and over until her body couldn’t handle anymore. Caroline came again with a scream, her elbows giving out. Klaus quickly caught her and ripped the cuffs off her wrists so fast that he broke one clean in half. He pulled the high hooker to his hard chest, encouraging her to bury her face in his neck as they continued to mercilessly fuck her. “You’re a good girl, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, his husky tone barely audible as the room pulsed with techno music. “Good girl.” Enzo reached forward and wrapped his hands around her neck, but Klaus’ hand flashed to his knuckles like lightning, electric pain thundering through his fingers. “Good girl,” he cooed in the young girl’s ear again, words soft, eyes menacing as he glared daggers at Enzo with that same possessive gleam behind the blue. 

Enzo slid his hands around her waist and gave himself over to the sensation of fucking a woman in the ass. If he knew his partner at all, once the X wore off, no one else was going to touch her ever again... or until he tired of her or she retired... whichever came first. Klaus had had that same psychotic edge about him when he made his first billion-dollar trade. Enzo just hoped for Caroline’s sake that she was a good negotiator… but if the way she took two cocks at once was any indicator, she could handle Klaus Mikaelson. He slammed his shaft deep up her ass over and over, pounding her flesh towards an explosive orgasm. 

Klaus wrapped his arms even tighter around Caroline when Enzo came with a strangled groan, filling her ass with hot, sticky semen. He collapsed forward, but before he crashed on top of Caroline’s sweaty back, Klaus shoved him one-handed off the bed before rolling on top of her and quickly shucking his jeans and boxers. That was another thing he almost never did. When he bothered to find someone to fuck, he had his way with them and zipped up on his way out the door. This woman was different. He’d stay the night with Caroline. 

Neither of them noticed when Enzo headed for the bathroom to take the longest bath of his life in the luxurious jacuzzi. Klaus slowed his thrusts as he sensually pushed in and out of her, kissing her deeply. He carefully removed first one clamp and then the other, softly caressing her nipples when she whimpered as pain shot through her breasts. He looked down at her tear-streaked face and tenderly wiped away a tear. He couldn’t help but kiss her again when she leaned into his rough palm. 

Caroline wrapped her legs around Klaus’ lean body as he penetrated her deeply and slowly, savoring every inch of her pussy with his thick cock. He wrapped his muscular arms beneath her shoulders to give her another inch, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as his tongue massaged hers. Their bodies rocked together as they climbed higher and higher. “Come for me, princess,” he whispered down her throat as he hit her hard in the perfect spot to break her in his arms like shattering glass. He reached down and circled her slippery clit with his thumb until she screamed his name into his attentive kiss. He sped up his thrusts and slammed into her pussy until his cock spilled his orgasm inside of her convulsing walls, not stopping until they were both sated. 

They lay in the giant penthouse bed heaving in each other’s arms for several long minutes before Caroline finally pried her legs away from his hips. He was barely able to look at her from behind weighted lids. When he blearily saw that her eyes were closed tight, Klaus rolled off of her and pulled her to his chiseled body. She curled up on his chest and passed out moments before he did. When Enzo emerged from the bathroom some time later and saw them clinging to each other in their sleep, he rolled his eyes and headed for the second bedroom. Her ass was nice while it lasted. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Caroline was the last to wake up Sunday morning. Klaus was seated in a luxurious leather office chair at a large oak desk. He was typing away on his laptop clad in a fresh pair of Balmain’s and nothing else. Enzo was nowhere to be found. Caroline groaned and stretched the aches out of her muscles. The sheet fell beneath her bare breasts, revealing her perky nipples. Klaus looked over at her and smiled softly. “Good morning, love.” 

“Mmmmmm,” she groaned, quickly throwing her messy blonde curls up in a bun. “Good morning, boss,” she teased. 

Klaus looked over at her and smirked. He pushed his chair away from the desk and snapped his fingers before pointing to the floor. “Come get your breakfast,” he teased. She crinkled her nose at him as she stood up. “On your knees,” he added, curious to see if she’d do it. Without a word, she crawled across the lush carpet. He tried very hard to maintain his composure, but by the time she reached his feet, he’d lost it. Thoroughly entertained, he tucked a stray tendril behind her ear. “That was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen. I’m never making you do that again,” he laughed. “However, I’m immensely pleased that you did it.” She giggled up at him and eagerly returned his kiss when he bent down to reach her ruby lips. Pulling back after several long minutes of making out like teenagers, he lifted his eyebrows above a wicked smirk. “Open your mouth and suck my cock.” 

“I’ll remember to swallow,” she said cheekily as he pulled his erection out of his jeans. She greedily took every one of his nine inches down her velvet throat, eagerly snaking her tongue around his thick head. 

Klaus smirked down at her, tucking another curl behind her ear as her head bobbed up and down. He picked up the pleasure seed from beside his laptop and turned it on high. Handing it to her, he casually ordered, “Make yourself come as many times as you can while you suck me off.” Caroline peered up at him from beneath her long lashes as she connected the vibrations to her clit. He tilted his head to side and watched his shaft pump in and out of her mouth while she rode the gold to a fast orgasm. “There’s a good girl,” he praised in a husky whisper as she swirled her pussy around and around. 

Caroline smiled around his cock at his praise. She liked him… and his money… and how he always made her come like a porn star even though he was paying her. Gazing down at her fondly, he lubed up the Lilo Inez and handed it to her. “In your ass. Show me how you like it and maybe I’ll let you keep it there while I fuck you,” he commanded easily. The sinful promise in his British accent was enough to make her pussy ache for him. She enthusiastically slid the hard metal into her anus and held it in place with her thumb and forefinger. She rapidly rose and fell as her ass was penetrated over and over, the seed furiously stimulating her soaked clit. She came again with a scream around his cock as she bobbed up and down through wave after wave of intense gilded pleasure. 

Klaus ripped her up by her blonde locks and dragged her the few feet to the bed. “Hands and knees. Spread your legs,” he barked, slapping her bruised ass as hard as he wanted... which wasn’t very. He dropped his pants and quickly coated his cock in warm silicone lube. He snapped the seed out of her hand and held it to her clit as he slid the hard metal out of her ass. He roughly penetrated her anus, making her cry out as he thrust in and out of her in a brutally fast rhythm, every stroke hard and deep. She buried her face in the comforter and gave herself over to him as he fucked her hot, tight ass. 

Klaus viciously slammed into her when he felt her come again. As soon as she rode out the waves of her third orgasm, he tossed the vibrator aside and rammed his cock in her drenched pussy, fucking her hard and fast until he came with a shout. He poured his sticky sweet seed deep inside her as he hammered her through his own wave of pleasure. Once he felt her pussy stop spasming, he carefully pulled out of her and fell on the bed in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs, kissing her deeply. He pushed himself up the bed took her in his arms when his head reached the pile of fluffy hotel pillows. 

“So,” Klaus began, nervous anticipation flooding his chest. “How do you feel about Louisiana?” he asked as casually as he could. 

Caroline tried to feign surprise, but a slight narrowing of his eyes told her she hadn’t fooled him anymore than his casual tone had fooled her. “I haven’t been,” she said evasively, eyes twinkling. 

“Would you like to?” he asked quicker than he’d meant to. 

Caroline’s easy smile eased the tension in his chest. “You’ve got another thing coming if you think you’re gonna swoop in and rescue me from my whorish ways,” she teased mischievously. 

“On the contrary, love,” he replied playfully. “Your whorish ways are my favorite thing about you.” 

“Don’t even try to make a lady out of me,” she warned with faux annoyance that did nothing to dull the light in her crystal eyes. 

“The only thing I plan on making you do is scream my name while I’m fucking you,” he promised in a sinful growl as he crawled on top of her, framing her face in with his forearms on either side of her messy curls. 

“Screaming costs extra,” she snarked as she pecked him lightly on his raspberry lips, stubble ticking her cheek. 

“Consider it part of your benefits package,” he replied before pushing his tongue past her lips. 

“Benefits, huh? Got dental?” she asked around his kiss. 

“Sweetheart, considering how many blowjobs you’ll be giving me, you’re going to need it,” he laughed, slithering his hands between their naked bodies to circle her clit. 

“Ok,” she gasped around his tongue, “but if I so much as see a brown polka dot, or hear the word ‘polo’...” 

“Rest assured, love. You’ll be naked before I get there, and the only thing you’ll be riding is my cock,” he shot back. All words were gone when he pushed his thick cock deep inside her slippery pussy, sensually rocking his hips into hers in time with his thumb around her clit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and let him fuck her senseless, their bodies melting together until once again their appetites were sated... at least temporarily. 

Caroline rolled off of him and sat up against the headboard, chest heaving. “Don’t expect me to get all moony-eyed if you show up with a pilot to fly us around in the company jet,” she panted, smiling wide as his semen dripped down her lips and seeped into the thousand thread-count sheets. 

"Well, for starters, I have my own jet and I can fly it myself,” he replied in between aching breaths. “Should I decide to accompany you to the opera, I'll book tickets for Madame Butterfly. I don’t want you getting any ideas, nor do I possess the ironic wit necessary to escort my escort to La Traviata," he said with an eyeroll. 

"If I get stuck at one more production of Puccini's anti-feminist sham of a romance, I'll hang myself with my rented necklace," Caroline said with a huff. 

Klaus looked at her aghast. "I find that offensive!” he barked. She sat up straight at his tone and looked at him warily. “What kind of man do you take me for? If I want to give you diamonds, I’ll buy the mine." 

Caroline burst out laughing at the indignation on his face. "Perfect!” she giggled. “Make me something sparkly to wear for Giuseppe Verdi." 

Returning her grin, he added with a smirk, "Madame Butterfly has a happier ending." 

"I was referring to Aida," she replied sweetly. 

“Such a romantic little thing, aren’t you?” he teased, reaching out to pinch a nipple and bring her in for a kiss. 

“Love isn’t for sale, Mr. Billionaire,” she sassed, wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

“Nor would I would squander my fortune on such a worthless venture,” he informed her, biting her lower lip and sucking it between his teeth. 

“Aww what’s the matter?” she asked with mock sympathy. “Afraid you won’t get a return on your investment?” 

Kluas hmphed around their kiss. “I’m too smart to invest with no hope of a dividend.” 

“And here I thought you’d bring me flowers,” she added sadly, biting his lower lip back. 

“While I realize cosmetic dentistry has evolved since the 1980s, I'm not ruining my teeth carrying a bouquet up a shoddy fire escape in a neighborhood so filthy I'd need to replace my handmade Italian suit with one mass-produced by hazmat,” he teased as she pulled him back down the mountain of pillows. 

Rolling over on top of him, she sinfully whispered between passionate kisses, “Screw the roses. You can ride the elevator to the penthouse you’re gonna buy me when you deliver the thorns.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Omnes Laudate regem,” is Latin for “All hail the king.” Caroline is a very smart hooker. 

Opera jokes – abridged!   
La Traviata – rich man falls for a hooker who then dies from (what else in 19th century Europe?) Consumption.   
Madame Butterfly – tragedy in which a very stupid woman kills herself when her bastard husband comes back after years away with a new wife, leaving behind their son so the ass can live happily ever after with his new family.   
Aida – the woman is clearly the stronger one and they both die. 

I had a lot of fun researching exorbitantly priced designer clothing for Klaroline for this billionaire AU. 

Klaus’ Outfit - $7,428.50   
Balmain’s tapered-fit black vintage jeans - $1,450   
Hermes MC² Copernic black calfskin leather compact wallet - $1,425   
Louis Vuitton Monogram black men’s belt - $1,431   
Prada Spazzololato black leather boots - $1,085   
Dolce & Gabbana Rosary - $695   
Gucci men’s wolf head necklace - $430   
Thom Brown light grey long-sleeve Henley - $350   
Versace beach long short boxer - $292.50   
Prada logo patch black cotton socks - $270 

Caroline’s Outfit - $17,985   
Louis Vuitton Christopher GM Prism clear monogram backpack - $11,070   
Diamond Pave 14K rose gold straight barbell (Two) - $3,180   
Versace fuchsia safety-pinned shoulder dress - $1,595   
Manolo Blahnik fuchsia Esparra sandals - $795   
Agent Provocateur Davinah black brief - $675   
Agent Provocateur Mercy black satin mesh corset - $590   
Agent Provocateur Topez black hold up stockings - $80 

Vanilla Kink Toys - $41,375.99   
Lelo Inez vibrator - $15,000   
Nell pleasure seed vibrator - $13,417   
Betony Vernon 18kt Gold Nipple Clamps - $5,436   
Betony Vernon Tickler - $4,506   
Agent Provocateur Xena rose gold choker - $640   
Fornicouture Fragaria strawberry anal stimulator - $589.49   
Agent Provocateur Xena rose gold double cuff - $555   
Agent Provocateur rose gold cat whip - $363.50   
Agent Provocateur Zelda black paddle - $335   
Agent Provocateur crystal black whip (crop) - $335   
Pulse Warming Dispenser with H2Oh! and Aloe-ahh - $199


	10. Whispers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written For Klaroline AU Week 2019 Day Three - All Human
> 
> A/N - Yes, of course the title is inspired by a song. "If I Never Knew You," is a haunting balled performed by Jon Secada and Shanice. It was shamefully cut from the original version of Disney's "Pocahontas." It poses the questions every one with a broken heart must face: Is everything we lost worth all that we gained, or would it be better if we'd never loved at all? If they knew what they would lose... would they do it again?

**Whispers in the Night**

 

June 3, 2019

Caroline Mikaelson looked around the skeletal remains of what had once been their home. It wasn't home now. It wasn't anything. It was just an empty building... Wasn't it? How had they gotten here? Was there ever going to be any other ending? Should there have been? The freshly divorced blonde had no idea how they ended so far from where they came. All she had left was his name. That much she would keep. It had been their name. When she met her now ex-husband, they'd been at a meditation retreat in a tiny monastery in rural Tibet. They'd both been hiding high in the Himalayans, each running from something.

Klaus Mikaelson had been running from a family that never wanted him. A world that never wanted him. He'd been a mistake – a bastard. The only one of his mother's seven children with a different father. He'd found out when he was 13. By 14, he'd run away to find the father that never knew he existed. As it turned out, he never wanted a son in the first place, let alone a runaway. He'd barely gotten the words out before another door slammed in his face. He'd been warned by his stepfather that if he left, there would be no coming back. So, Klaus hadn't even tried. He wandered around England aimlessly for a few years doing things like bussing tables and walking dogs until he was old enough to join the Royal Air Force.

At first, he thought he'd finally found a family. His fellow soldiers were a random group of misfits just as he had always been. He thought his little clique would be friends forever. They were stationed in Porton Down, the site of The Ministry of Defence's Defence Science and Technology Laboratory in the English countryside. In 2013, samples from Syria were sent to the lab to be tested for the presence of Sarin, a deadly nerve agent. The plan was to assure military equipment could withstand the synthetic organophosphorus compound should it be employed as a biological weapon.

Klaus and his crew were supervising two scientists transferring small amounts of the gas from one lab to another. A clumsy chemist managed to drop a sealed container with such force that a tiny amount of Sarin was released into the air. While they were all fully ensconced in protective gear, the newly designed equipment was not as effective as previously anticipated. Before injections of atropine and pralidoxime chloride could be administered, all of Klaus' friends, and both of the scientists, had perished before his eyes.

It was a miracle he'd lived at all. As the sole survivor, he'd been upgraded from soldier to lab rat. He then underwent nearly two years of testing before he was finally released from the service when his initial contract expired. With nowhere to go, and no one to leave behind, he'd retreated to the mountains. He'd gone to run away from society, but instead he found a reason to return.

Caroline was the architect of all Klaus became. While he had an abusive stepfather, she'd lost hers to the streets when she was seven. He died of a heroin overdose the week she turned nine. In her final year of college, she'd watched her mother die from a fast-growing brain tumor. After she graduated, she found she really had no idea what to do with her life. She'd gotten a degree in Social Work, but that didn't mean all that much without her mom. Everyone kept telling her what a recluse she was becoming as she retreated more and more within herself. After a while, nobody called her anything because nobody called. Her friends could handle only so many missed calls and delivered, but unread, texts before they stopped trying. By the time her mother's life insurance came through, she'd narrowed down her belongings to a single suitcase and backpack. Without a word to anyone in her tiny town of Mystic Falls, she'd boarded a plane to Tibet.

In spite of all the tragedy they'd endured before they met, Klaus was magnetically drawn to her inner light. He'd found in her what he'd been looking for his entire life: solace. He looked at her and the world stopped. That kind of attention wasn't something she could ignore. Hadn't tried to ignore. He was older, but not by enough to matter. When they met, she'd just graduated at 22. Four years her senior, he'd been in the RAF for eight years, having been recruited early on and shipping out the day he turned 18. They were married a week after he turned 27, which was only five months after they'd met. Still unsure what to do or where to go, the first year of their marriage was spent in that tiny monastery in the mountains.

Klaus had an ear for languages. English had been his first, but by the time he'd left home, he could already speak German and Spanish as well. His first job had been walking dogs for a French family. They'd given him a small space in their basement in which he'd slept on an old army cot. Within three months, he was fluent. They'd moved back to France shortly after. He hadn't gotten an invitation, not that he'd expected one.

Caroline was the first person who'd ever made him feel wanted. They arrived around the same time and were both struggling to learn Tibetan. With each other's help, they'd picked it up in a few months. Since she'd taken Italian in high school and college, they'd quickly swapped their romance languages. After she'd picked up German, they'd learned the Cyrillic alphabet and added Russian to the list.

Multilingual and madly in love, they'd joined The United Nations as Peacekeepers. Since they already knew French and could therefore pick up The Democratic Republic of the Congo's dialect easily, they spent only five months in Manhattan at UN Headquarters learning Lingala and Mongo. Armed with nine languages, they went to live in a port city on the Congo River called Mbandaka as part of the UN Organization Stabilization Mission in the DRC, often called MONUSCO. The Botanic Garden of Eala quickly became their favorite place in their new rainforest home. It was a haven for the struggling citizens to retreat to when the weight of poverty became too much to bear.

For a time, the newlyweds were very happy with their lives as Peacekeepers in the equatorial jungle. Shortly before their second anniversary, Caroline told Klaus she was expecting. He was over the moon at the prospect of a child of his own. He swore to her that their child would not have to endure what they had. Whether or not to stay in Africa had been a topic of much debate during the latter months of her pregnancy. They loved their home, but did they really want their daughter to grow up in the middle of one of the poorest countries on the planet? They ultimately decided that they would finish out their time with MONUSCO and then transfer back to a developed country. With 193 members states making up the United Nations, they had the world at their feet.

Klaus and Caroline felt blessed. They lived in a cute little house painted mint green with watermelon trim. It ran on solar power and had a working sink in both the kitchen and bathroom. While they didn't have a bathtub, they had a small outdoor showerhead and an indoor toilet, which was more than most houses could boast in the heart of Africa.

Klaus was quite the artist and painted a large mural on the wall of their future daughter's nursery himself. It depicted a family of his favorite animals, wolves, running through the Garden of Eala. There were three cubs frolicking while their two parents watched from atop a large boulder as the harvest moon shone brightly overhead among the stars that he painstakingly created one by one as Caroline's belly grew larger with each passing day.

Eliza Mikaelson was born on the first day of winter in 2017... just in time for Christmas.

Their daughter was perfect. She was six days shy of full term, eight pounds even, 19 ¾ inches with bright blonde hair and her mother's sapphire eyes. Every time Klaus picked her up, he wondered how he would ever be able to put her back down. The choice was usually taken from him when she'd cry for her mother to breastfeed her. Unfortunately, that meant he was relegated to diaper duty. In the world according to Caroline, if she put the food in the baby, Klaus got to deal with it coming out of the baby. Having been smart enough to learn nine languages, he'd decided early on that he was smart enough not to argue with her.

Their happiness was short-lived.

In early April, reports began to surface of an outbreak in a small market town called Bikoro to the south of their modest two-bedroom home in Mbandaka. By the second week of May, testing confirmed it was the Zaire strain of the Ebola virus. It spread to the city a week later. For several days, it felt like the world shut down. Nobody left their homes, especially not anyone with children. In an attempt to contain the outbreak, the DRC's Ministry of Public Health began inoculating limited personnel with an experimental serum known as recombinant vesicular stomatitis virus.

Klaus, Caroline and Eliza all received the V920 vaccine on the 21st.

Klaus was terrified after his brush with Sarin. Caroline supported him as best she could, but he mostly wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, their bosses didn't care too much about his time in Porton Down. People were gathering to pray for the city in churches all over the country, and the UN strongly suggested they attend services the next morning. All of the agencies converging in the Congo wanted their workers to be seen out in public to show the world that action was being taken to stop the spread of the virus.

Wednesday morning, the three of them went into town. May 23rd quickly became the worst day of their lives. Three of those who had been infected had been spirited away by their families on motorbikes from the hospital in Wangata. When the new parents saw panic spreading among the congregation, they knew where those patients had come to pray at the hour of their death. The second he got his girls home, he scrubbed all of them raw and burned their clothes. He could barely breathe over the next few days as terror clawed at his chest.

By the 24th, Klaus' worst fears were confirmed when Caroline and Eliza began coughing up blood. Once again, he alone had been spared from a chemical weapon.

He sat frozen in fear at their bedside as they were hydrated with multiple large bore IVs day after day after day. The doctors pumped them full of heparin to help their blood to clot as the hemorrhagic fever ripped through their veins. They were the first to receive packed red blood cells and platelets once the Red Cross replenished supplies from up the river in the country's capital, Kinshasa. Caroline was a fighter. After a week of horror, her fever finally broke and her body slowly began to heal. Eliza wasn't as lucky.

June 3rd, 2018 was a Sunday. In spite of the best efforts of the World Health Organization, the Red Cross and the United Nations, Klaus and Caroline watched their daughter succumb to hypovolemic shock eleven days after they'd been exposed.

Eliza Mikaelson was 164 days old when she died.

Caroline spent another week recovering before Klaus took her back to the house in which she now grieved. They tried to be strong for each other, but their marriage ended not long after that. He blamed her for surviving when their child didn't. She blamed him for not suffering the virus with them. Even after all the testing that had been done back in England, no one really knew why Klaus was so much stronger than everyone else. Realistically, Caroline knew it wasn't his fault he hadn't gotten sick. In the same way, he knew it wasn't her fault that she'd survived when Eliza hadn't. Grief wasn't rational. Grief just was.

The final day of their marriage was almost as hard as the day their baby died. All of their mutual pain and rage came out at last. They'd screamed and cried and fought for hours before Klaus finally walked out of this very room, leaving her to stare at the baby wolves now staring at her. The last thing she'd said to him was that she'd wished they'd never met. Wished she'd never known him. Wished he'd never known her. Wished that she could take it all back for a chance to start over.

That wish was the final straw for Klaus. Nothing was as painful as that single sentence. As hurt and angry and scared as he was, he'd never considered what life would have been without Caroline. He knew what it was now that she was gone. In some ways, life had gotten easier. In some ways, nothing would ever be easy again. In some ways, he'd come to understand that wish. He wished he hadn't.

Klaus didn't know how he felt when he walked into Eliza's old nursery and found his ex-wife huddled in the corner crying the blue out of her eyes. Given that it was the anniversary of their daughter's death, he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. The shock was evident on her tear-streaked face when she opened her red-rimmed eyes and saw him standing in the shadows. Since that dreadful day, he'd had no idea what to say or do around her. Apparently, that hadn't changed in the months since the divorce was finalized. He inhaled a deep breath and sat down next to her, neither of them saying a word as they wept in silence for all they had lost.

Hours passed as the sun slowly set outside the dusty glass that had once been their daughter's windowpane. By the time Klaus finally got up, the only light in the room was that of the moon coming in from the African sky. Caroline seriously debated whether she should just let him go... but what could she say if she went after him? She'd learned often that something said in anger wasn't necessarily untrue. What if she'd meant what she said?

Nothing had haunted her more than that one question: What if? What if she could take it all back? Knowing what she knew now, what would she do? If she knew what she would lose… would she take the risk? Had all they'd lost been worth all they'd gained? What did they have left? They didn't have Eliza. They didn't each other. What did that leave?

Love. It left the love.

If things had been different, if they'd never gone to Tibet, who would they be now? Where would they be now? Who would they be now? They might be safe, but half as real. In all that, what truth would there be? They would have never known that love like this existed... but then they met, and then they kissed, and then they knew. Maybe they'd known all along. Yes, they knew what it was to grieve… but only because they'd had something to lose. Someone to lose. Their baby was dead, but her memory would live on. The rest would all fade away. The fights would fade. The angry words. The bitter tears. The harsh light of day. The cold black of night. One day, it would all be gone… but not her. Never her. If nothing else, Caroline had learned one thing: past the thinking, past the breathing, past the beating of her heart. There was one thing that remained forever true: Eliza.

When the sound of the front door opening echoed around the empty house, she jumped up and went after her ex-husband. "Klaus, I..."

When he turned to look at her expectantly, her voice trailed off as words failed when she saw his face. It hurt that his once beautiful dimples had faded beneath a shadow of stubble. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde scruff that was long overdue for a cut. He didn't know what to say either. What was there to say that hadn't already been said a hundred times over? I'm sorry I didn't get sick? I'm sorry I was stronger? I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough? I'm sorry our baby died? I'm sorry I left you all alone in our dead daughter's nursery in the middle of the jungle? All of those were true, but it was too late for those truths. What did that leave?

What if Klaus had the chance to start it all new? What would he do? Would he choose to forget Caroline and Eliza? Or would he cherish those memories? Would he always remember that while he had lost, once he had won? His wife taught him how to love. That love proved fallible… but what of their daughter? What had she left behind? What was HER legacy?

Eliza showed her father something he never thought possible: unconditional love.

Long moments passed before Klaus turned to walk out the front door for the last time… and then he heard Caroline's breath catch in her throat. "Wait!" she called, rushing after him. He turned to face her; his own face broken. Wishing she would let him go. Wishing she would never leave. Again, she found that sometimes words fail. No longer was it that she didn't know what to say. She just didn't how to say it. What were the right words to be the last words? He looked down at her bloodshot eyes, her runny nose, her puffy lips, and he waited. Finally, she audibly inhaled and steeled herself to say the only thing she could: the truth that did matter. "If I never knew you..."

"I know, love." Three words. That was all he managed to choke out before his eyes began to spill once more. That was all that he needed to say. It was all she needed to hear. He cupped her cheek in his calloused hand and wiped away a tear from her elegant cheek bone with his thumb. A jolt of pain shot through his gut, making his cobalt eyes involuntarily slam shut when he felt how easily she still leaned into his touch. He inhaled a shaky breath and had to force down the lump in his throat with a painful gulp before he could look at her eyes. When he did, he found that hers had also closed against her will.

They'd spent a lot of time with their eyes closed. Too much. Rage had just seemed so much easier than grief. Anger was gone now. It had faded away. Grief remained. All he could see when he looked at her now was the ghost of his daughter. Their daughter. She would always be theirs. Neither of them would take a single moment of it back. Taking it back wouldn't make it better. They would always have that one truth in common.

They would always have Tibet, and Manhattan, and Africa. They would always have the memories. The love. The loss. The joy. The grief. The laughter. The tears. They would always have Eliza. Even though she was gone, they would never forget that she had been. Before she had died, she had lived. She had loved, and they had loved, and love is always better.

Even with nine shared languages, there were no words left. They'd said them all. She nodded her head in silent agreement. Yes, they both knew they would do it all over. That it would be worth it. That they had been worth it. That Eliza had been worth it.

Caroline memorized the feeling of Klaus' rough palm on her wet cheek, knowing it would be the last time either of them would set foot in this house. It hurt too much. Being together hurt. Being apart hurt. Finding each other hurt. Losing each other hurt. Everything hurt. Klaus pulled his hand away and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his earthy scent one last time. He held her to his chest as long as his heart could bear. Taking with him all that he had learned, it was time to say goodbye. The final lesson was that he knew now how to say nothing. So, that's what he did. He said nothing.

When Klaus silently pulled away, Caroline held her head high as she watched him walk out the door and out of her life. As he faded into the dark night of the jungle, both of their hearts ached for one more look… one more moment... but they knew the not looking just meant one thing.

I'll never forget you.


	11. Passing Bells and Sculpted Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline were both the product of infidelity before they were turned by Esther's spell. A curse erased their memories. His return when he breaks his hybrid binding... but hers won't until they mate beneath the light of the moon. Can he convince her that she really is his one true love?

A/N Written for Klaroline AU Week 2019 Day Four: Mates. I admit it – I am not capable of writing anything that does not involve lyrics of some kind. Title is from “Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again” from Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber. The inspiration for this came from P!nk’s song, “But We Lost It.” The song playing during the dance is, “Against All Odds.”

 

Passing Bells and Sculpted Angels

Klaus Mikaelson knew when he broke his hybrid curse that he would have to endure the pain of breaking every bone in his body. What he didn’t know was that, come morning, he would look back fondly on the horrors of transformation as a new kind of anguish tore him apart piece by broken piece. 

Caroline Forbes.

His Caroline. She had been his in every sense of the word. Lover. Best friend. Companion. Partner in crime. Fellow schemer, dreamer and mischief maker. His equal in every sense of the word. Caroline had been his mate.

How could he ever forget?

Esther’s spell flashed to the forefront of his consciousness like lightning the second Elena’s blood electrified his tongue and shocked his memories back to life. He’d been prepared for the raw, unyielding power of unlocking his hybrid side. He had not been prepared for the ecstasy of grief that would bring him to his knees. Neither Bonnie’s burning spell nor Elijah’s frozen fist compared to the dizzying maelstrom of moments erased from the essence of who they had been. The taste of their first kiss. The cornflower blue of her eyes when light danced across her face in the flickering flames of a bonfire. The musical lilt of her laughter. The silken touch of her bare skin across his harsh stubble. The aromatic waft of their combined arousal after the first time they’d made love in the forest where he’d forgotten her.

Esther had, of course, known that they were both unturned werewolves. Apparently, there was quite the mixing of the species in 11th century Mystic Falls. Unbeknownst to Caroline’s father, her mother had, like so many others, been drawn in by the mystique of the wolves. She’d imbibed in some moonlight madness and along came a baby. What the Original Witch hadn’t counted on was that the pair were true mates: they shared one heart. When Klaus turned, Caroline followed on his heels.

To Esther’s horror, the witch Ayana revealed that Caroline’s blood was the true key to unleashing Klaus’ inner wolf. The doppelgänger was a long shot that provided the perfect distraction to keep the Original children running off in the wrong direction for what should have been forever. Unfortunately, Klaus was relentless in his pursuit of his stolen heritage. Something deep in his soul screamed for the release of his true nature… or at least, someone. 

Caroline’s residence in Mystic Falls was nothing less than the ultimate cosmic irony. As Mikael and Elijah bound Klaus to that cross, Finn and Kol had done the same to her. While Rebekah had been Caroline’s best friend, and had therefore refused to participate, she was nowhere near strong enough to stop the spell from happening. After seeing Klaus’ rage solely at being bound, and with no memory of his mate, she’d swallowed the secret for all eternity… but she had known. They had all known about Caroline, and no one had said a word. The accidental Original had woken up in a boat across the Potomac River a week after the Mikaelsons had fled. There was nothing left of their village when she’d finally found her way back. 

Caroline found herself alone in the world. She’d wandered the globe for centuries before finding a best friend in Alexis Branson. Lexi was completely unlike the many vampire families she become a part of at one time or another as she searched to find what part of her she’d had always known was missing. Lexi had just lost her brother when Caroline stumbled upon the fiery blonde baby vamp. Together, they rehabilitated Stefan over the years. After Lexi’s murder, Caroline had made Mystic Falls her temporary home to await the day she could avenge her friend’s death. Thus far, circumstances had proved uncooperative to give Damon his due, but eternity was an awfully long time. After all, Caroline was the mate of the notoriously vengeful and ruthless Klaus Mikaelson. Caroline’s smile was the first thing the hybrid remembered when he woke up in human form two days after the ritual sacrifice. The cruelest trick of all was that while he remembered everything, she still knew nothing. 

Unsure how to proceed, he’d done the most rational thing possible: abduct her best friend and get the hell out of town. 

Klaus Mikaelson was nothing if not meticulous in his planning. His contingency plans had plans of their own to cover every possible outcome. He would get his mate back, however long it took. He’d spent the summer stealthily extracting information from Stefan about his lovely blonde companion as they hunted for werewolves across the country. Things were moving right along until his plans were derailed by his not-so-loyal minion’s omission that Elena was still alive.

However, Klaus was nothing if not adaptable. He’d made the necessary adjustments that had led him to this moment. It had taken every favor he’d ever garnered with every coven he’d ever known to ascertain every facet of the spell that stole his mate. She hadn’t made her first kill before they were bound. From what Klaus had gleaned from Stefan, Caroline had never said anything about being part werewolf, meaning it was highly likely that she’d known the truth of her own lineage anymore than he had at the time of their deaths. 

By all accounts, the secret to unlocking her heritage was for her to feed directly from Klaus’ own unbound vein. The key to restoring their bond was to mate under the light of the full moon, as humans, before transforming into their wolf forms to complete the ritual blood sharing. There was only one pesky stipulation: both of these things had to be done willingly. Not only did he have to convince the woman he’d been planning to sacrifice that she wanted to drink his blood, but he had to convince her to mate with him. In the most primal sense of the word, he had to claim her... all of her. Every part of her, inside and out. He had to mark her as his own and accept her mark in return... and all of it had to be done outside. Naked. On an altar. Under the full moon… and she had to make her choice free of coercion.

Klaus had his work cut out for him, but that was nothing new for the Original Hybrid. Having Tyler Lockwood bite Caroline had been easy enough. Sire bonds were an easy thing to manipulate. It helped that the boy was an idiot. The more challenging task was finding a witch to make it look like the venom had actually infected her. However, his blood was highly sought after as it was the only known cure for a wolf bite. Hers would work, too, of course… but he hadn’t exactly advertised that new tidbit of knowledge he’d gained. Trading away a few vials was nothing to him if it got him his Caroline back. He’d paid the price and put his plans into motion. He knocked on her bedroom door in the midst of the perfect storm for her to drink his blood of her own accord.

Klaus walked in and felt all the air leave his lungs when he heard his mate’s small voice ask, “Are you going to kill me?”

Klaus looked at her aghast, painful shock evident on his deceptively angelic face. “On your birthday? You really think that low of me?”

Caroline didn’t hesitate before biting back, “Yes.”

Klaus felt an icicle penetrate his chest at the venom in her voice that was completely unrelated to the faux venom doing nothing in her veins. Of course, she would think that. She had no idea that everything he had done since breaking his curse had been for her. He walked over to her and carefully peeled back the fabric over her mystical bite. “That looks bad,” he said sincerely. It was a glamor, but she didn’t know that. “My apologies. You’re what’s known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal.” It was true. Collateral damage is exactly what she’d been for a thousand years. 

It didn’t matter how ashen and weak she looked. As far as Klaus was concerned, Caroline was always perfect. She was as beautiful now in this tiny bedroom as she had been when they’d taken each other’s virginity in the forest a thousand years ago. Every inch of him ached to be inside of her again… but she had no idea who he was. “How did it come to be your birthday?” he asked in his smooth British accent. She glared at him, wishing that looks alone really could kill the smug bastard that towered over her with his innocent little dimples and absolutely unattractive stubble. “I love birthdays,” he added, flicking the ridiculous bracelet that his miserable hybrid minion had given her.

“Yeah, aren't you like a billion or something?” Caroline asked with an eye roll. She’d met Lexi on this day in 1690. Since then, they’d celebrated it as their birthday. This was the first year they’d spent apart. Klaus knew that from Stefan, of course, but he wanted so badly to hear Caroline’s voice after so much time. 

“You’ll have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline,” he said with a small smile. “Although the way I hear it, you’re quite the antique yourself,” he teased lightly. When she just kept on glaring at him, he changed tactics. “Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free.”

“No,” she croaked. “I'm dying.”

Klaus’ heart broke in his chest when he heard her declaration. He hated that it had to be this way; that he couldn’t just tell her the truth and have her accept it as fact. In a thousand years, nothing had infuriated him more than finding out from Stefan how very, very much she hated him. He gave in to his impulses and tucked one leg beneath him, sitting beside her on the bed. “And I could let you, die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning,” he said sadly. How could she think he would really let her die? She was an Original, after all. Surely, she must have figured out her own durability by now… then again, who would ever want to kill Caroline? She was so beautiful and strong and full of light. She was nothing like him... and yet they were exactly the same. He couldn’t help but wonder how different things might have been if they’d never been ripped apart. 

“I thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries, truth be told,” the hybrid confided in his mate. With a sly smirk, he leaned in and whispered, “But I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you: great cities and art and music… genuine beauty… and you can have all of it,” he promised her sincerely. He knew she’d seen the world a hundred times over, but he would show her HIS world. He just needed her to drink. “You can have a thousand more birthdays… all you have to do is ask.”

Klaus waited with breath that was bated as she considered her options. Knew she was weighing the value of her own life against her hatred of her would-be savior. She knew she was supposed to hate him after everything he had done, but a small, nagging part of her empathized with him. She’d spent centuries alone, flitting from one group of misfits to another before finally finding Lexi and eventually Stefan. She didn’t like his methods, but she understood why he wanted his hybrids. There was something beautiful about his tragedy. 

Making up her mind, Caroline choked out, “I don't wanna die.”

Klaus felt a ball of iron leave his chest at her quiet proclamation. She’d bought it. She had no idea werewolf venom couldn’t hurt her because she had no idea that she was a werewolf… but she was about to find out. He gently pulled her to his chest and offered her his wrist. “There you go, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Have at it.” He felt everything in him warm when her sharp fangs pierced his skin. Sighing happily, he rested his cheek against the top of her golden curls that felt so much like home. “Happy birthday, Caroline.”

The accidental Original didn’t understand why, but everything in her relaxed against this monster of a man. She felt her eyes roll shut when his velvet blood massaged her tongue. She drank deeply from his offered vein as he stroked her hair in a way that felt so wrong, but so perfect. Was this what getting cured felt like? If it was, maybe she would have to get Tyler to do this again. She suckled his wrist for so long that Klaus felt himself start to grow dizzy from blood loss. When she finally pulled away, she relaxed back into him. For a moment, they looked at each other and he searched her eyes for any sign of recognition. 

Their time was drawn to a painful close when the sound of the first of her bone to break pierced the air, followed immediately by a shrill scream. Matt Donovan rushed into the room, but all he saw was the swishing of her curtains as Klaus flashed them deep into the forest for Caroline’s first transformation. 

One by one, her bones broke and regrew as she morphed into the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. She was glowing white with piercing blue eyes. He’d spent hours every day breaking his own bones until he could turn seamlessly. As she neared the end, he quickly changed and followed her deeper into the woods as she ran with the moon for the first time. His form was shaggy and silver with fangs long as the daggers he would never remove from his siblings now they he knew the depts of their betrayal. As wolves, they were in their purest state. All animal passion and fierce possession. In her most primitive form, Caroline knew her mate. Klaus reveled in the feel of her fur against his as they made love beneath the harvest moon, their howls echoing into the night. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

By morning, the forest was strewn with the evidence of their mating and the hunt that followed. Caroline woke up in a small clearing stark naked and covered in blood and fur. Klaus had his arm protectively slung across her bare breasts as he slept soundly by her side in similar bloody nudity. She looked down at all of her exposed flesh as the horrifying realization of her own hybrid nature began to take hold. She shoved him off of her and flashed off into the woods. 

In the five seconds it took him to catch up with her, she was already halfway back to her house. He sped into her path, forcing her to crash right into him, sending them both sprawling, still naked, across the forest floor. The newly awakened hybrid wasted no time growling at him, eyes glowing yellow when she shoved him away. “What the fucking hell did you do to me?” she snarled, tone demanding.

Klaus innocently held up his hands in front of him as she slowly rose to his feet. “I didn’t DO anything, sweetheart,” he said with a forced calmness in his voice, the taste of her blood still fresh on his tongue. “I undid what was done to you long ago when we were turned. I returned to you what was stolen from us both.” When she looked at him with a puzzled, albeit angry, expression, he clarified. “You’re a hybrid, Caroline.” She was stunned into silence, giving him a chance to move forward, slowly stepping towards her. 

“That’s impossible,” she whispered, shaking her head back in forth as she refused to believe what he was telling her in spite of strong evidence to the contrary. 

“You died as a result of my death,” he explained, taking another step forward. However, this only seemed to add to her bewilderment. When she made no move to pull away, he brushed his knuckles down her arm and whispered, “You are my mate.”

Caroline’s face twisted up in utter revulsion. “Like hell I am!” she growled, pushing him away. “I am NOT a wolf, and even if I am, I’ll die before I end up as one of your sired little bitches,” she spat venomously.

“I didn’t say you were sired to me. I said you are my mate,” Klaus clarified emphatically. He smirked at her still naked body, every inch of her covered in his essence. Eyeing her up and down, he pointed out, “Hard to deny the truth when we’re both covered in each other’s scent... among other things.” He swiped at a sticky substance on her bare shoulder that she didn’t want to think about too closely. “Don’t you think?” he questioned, bringing the substance to her eye line. Caroline looked down as though noticing her own nudity for the first time. Her eyes widened for a brief moment before she flashed back to her house. She tried to slam the door shut, but Klaus was right behind her. He tsked at her as he strutted across the threshold. “Can’t keep me out now, love. I’ve already been invited in,” he said smugly. 

“Ugh!” Caroline squealed, spinning on her heel and flashing up the stairs. She anticipated his reaction and paused quickly enough to make sure he sped right into her outstretched palm, smashing his nose into pieces, bright red blood gushing down his chest. His eyes flashed dangerously as a low growl emitted from the back of his throat, but she would not be cowed. She stared him down and suddenly the world slipped away. 

Caroline's tiny village had burned to the ground a thousand years ago, and yet she was seven years old again, running through a field full of tall grass and dandelions as another little blonde girl chased after her. The other girl was telling her to run faster before Nik caught them, whoever that was. Their laughter rang through the crisp morning air, sweat running in rivulets down their tiny faces as an older boy with long blonde hair ran after them. The smell of summer filled her nose and settled as a warmth in her lower belly.

As quickly as it had come, the memory receded. Caroline gasped as present-day Mystic Falls came rushing back to her. Klaus’ face was a mask of concern as he gaped at her, unsure what to make of what he’d just seen. She had clearly been gone, begging the question of where she had been. “Caroline, I-” he began.

The naked and bloody blonde cut him off with a commanding, “Stay.” There wasn’t a cell in her body that believed he was somehow her magical mystical mate, destined to be with her throughout the ages. If that was the case, where had he been for the last millennium that she’d been on her own while he had a family? Also, what was up with that odd memory hitting her out of nowhere? That had never happened before. Realizing she needed to learn as much as she could, she reluctantly resigned herself to hearing him out. 

Pointing at him with a finger caked in blood and grime, Caroline gruffly informed him, “I get the shower first, and then you. When I’m good and ready, MAYBE I will let you explain what the hell is going on.” Before he had a chance to respond, she slammed the bathroom door in his face. He smiled to himself. She was as fierce as he’d remembered. He just had to make her see that she remembered him, too... and that she once loved him in return. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Months had gone by since Klaus had revealed their past to Caroline, and yet still she doubted the validity of his claims. She couldn’t deny that she was, indeed, a hybrid; nor could she deny that she had come from the same small village that stood in what was now known as Mystic Falls. Klaus could see it on her face every time he was around and a random memory would return to the forefront of her mind. None of those memories were of him, he knew, but they were something he could hold onto as he tried week after week to make her see that they were meant to be together. 

While Caroline hadn’t given in, it had been easy enough to plant the seeds of doubt in the feeble mind of Tyler Lockwood. It didn’t hurt that Klaus had the sire bond working for him, either. When he told his least favorite minion how his girlfriend had spent her first full moon howling, Tyler had been all too quick to believe that she’d known the truth all along. When she’d come to Klaus absolutely livid, he’d released Tyler from his sire bond as a peace offering. However, this only confirmed the baby hybrid’s suspicions that the pair had been in cahoots. Tyler had taken several of the other hybrids and promptly left town without a word. Caroline had been livid. Klaus had been victorious.

“Seriously, Klaus?” the blonde love of his life snapped when he showed up at her door yet again. “I’m not in the mood for you right now. Can you just give me a break and get lost?” she asked in annoyance as he sauntered into her living room as though he owned the place. After the first couple of weeks, she had begrudgingly accepted that he wasn’t going anywhere. As much as she hated to admit it, she’d even enjoyed herself at his ball... but only a little bit... and he didn’t know that... right? No, of course not. He didn’t know that any more than her friends had known she’d intentionally tipped him off to Esther’s plans, leading to the Original Witch’s second death. She’d justified it to herself that she only wanted Esther gone to keep her from doing any further damage in the present, refusing to believe memories of Klaus had been stolen from her mind in the past.

The Original Hybrid turned to her with a charming smile that she did NOT find arousing... not at all. His cute dimples were especially not attractive underneath that sexy stubble she had definitely never fantasized about. “I lost you for a millennium. I think that was quite enough. Don’t you?” he quipped as he invaded her air space, gently placing his hands on her hips. Caroline scoffed and tried to shove him away with a firm hand to the middle of his chest. He easily caught her wrist midair and intertwined their fingers, brushing her knuckles with his raspberry lips as he held her gaze. His cock twitched when he heard her heart skip a beat, her eyes darkening from sapphire to cobalt in involuntary arousal. 

When she didn’t immediately pull away, Klaus took it as an invitation to gently trace the back of his fingers down her elegant cheek bone, making her breath catch in her velvet throat that he so desperately wanted to sink his teeth into and mark her as his for all time. He watched in fascination as a memory obviously came back to her. She and the girl she had come to accept was Rebekah were climbing trees on a bright winter afternoon. Caroline felt her imaginary foot slip, sending her falling from the highest branch she’d excitedly reached. She screeched when strong arms caught her before she hit the snow-covered ground. When she opened her eyes, she was met with bright blue and charming dimples.

Unfortunately, as with all of Caroline's flashes, the moment ended as quickly as it had begun. Before Klaus could ask what she’d seen, she was pushing him away all over again, as if he hadn’t just been rescuing her from a snapped spine in the movie of her mind. “Stop doing that!” she said accusingly. “I have a decade dance to plan. I do not have time for your hybrid mind games!”

Klaus groaned as he flopped down on her couch, throwing his hands up in frustration. “How many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT planting images in your head, Caroline?” he griped. She sat down at the table, sneering at him before casting her eyes to her work. “If you’re remembering something, it’s because I am your mate. Everything I have told you has turned out to be true. Why are you fighting this?” he asked in exasperation as she ignored him.

Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically but didn’t look up from her project. “If you’re going to sit here, at least be quiet and let me work. The dance is tomorrow!” she snapped.

“Anything I can do?” Klaus asked hopefully.

“You can leave,” Caroline suggested with a dazzling smile. 

“Now, why would I do that when you’re such a wonderful hostess?” he snarked. His hand shot into the air and caught the pencil she’d launched at him just millimeters before it pierced his eye. “I stand corrected,” he laughed. She glared menacingly at him before returning to her plans. He tried to make small talk over the next hour, but she vehemently held her tongue. She was maddening. Everything in him longed to rip off her dress, bend her over the table, roughly take her from behind to show her who she belonged to… and who belonged to her. Sighing, he finally asked, “If I leave today, will you save me a dance tomorrow?” 

Caroline’s head shot to the side at the temerity of his relentless pursuit of her. She was about to turn him down when she saw the hopeful look hiding behind his arrogant façade. Something about his genuine look of affection touched some part of her that wanted to believe that what he was saying was true. That she was meant to be with someone after a millennium of never feeling like she was ever a perfect match with anyone. The idea itself was intoxicating, but this man was not the man she ever would have picked, and yet she was still drawn to him in spite of all he had done. After a thousand years, she wasn’t exactly a saint herself. She didn’t relish the kill the way he clearly did, but she was no stranger to bloodshed. Like Lexi, she had tried Stefan’s diet. Also like her golden-haired best friend, she’d found it revolting. 

After several long moments, Caroline offered him a slight nod of her head. “One dance,” she said firmly.

“Once dance,” he confirmed happily. He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss a secret spot just below her ear that he should definitely not have known would send shivers down her spine. When he saw that she was at a loss for words, he smirked before flashing out the door. Huffing, she returned to her work, her legs subconsciously pressing together as she ignored the bolt of electricity his expression had sparked between her thighs. Nope. Not attracted to him at all. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Caroline had another brief flash of the feeling of Klaus’ skin on hers when she saw him walk in wearing his white suit, dirty blonde hair stylized to the era. When he smiled at her, she thought he looked almost bashful as he took in the sight of her in her 20s style fuchsia gown. “You look ravishing in that dress,” he said provocatively, eyes roving over her perfect body. 

“You need a new line,” she scoffed with a huff, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. She turned to walk away from him, but as usual, he was right on her heels. There were times she was convinced he was more bloodhound than wolf for this very reason. “You really don’t know how to take a hint,” she snapped.

Rejection from his mate meant very little when he could smell her arousal mixed in with the aroma of stale gymnasium and sweaty teenagers. Klaus offered her an easy smile, dimples etched beneath his stubble. “Consider it part of my charm,” he said with a flirty wink. He pulled out a flask from the inside of his vest and took a deep sip of high-quality bourbon. “Care for a drink?” he asked politely, offering her his alcohol. She narrowed her eyes at him but took the flask and downed it in a single gulp.

At Klaus’ shocked expression, Caroline bit back a laugh. She handed him back the empty container, smiling smugly. “Consider it my reward for putting up with you crashing my dance,” she teased with a sweet smile, sarcasm dancing behind her sapphire eyes. 

“What’s mine is yours,” he replied with a shrug. He tossed the flask over his shoulder, easily landing it in a trash can thirty feet away. 

“Show off,” she grumbled at his smirk. 

“I’m a man of many talents,” he teased. Holding out his bent arm, he asked, “How about that dance?”

Caroline rolled her eyes as she let him lead her to the dance floor, ignoring the sparks that shot through her lower belly at the way his touch made her skin flush. “One dance,” she said sternly as he pulled her to face him. “Then you leave. Got it?”

Klaus felt a stab of pain go through his chest at her eagerness to be rid of him, but he swallowed it down and didn’t let it show on his handsome face. “I promise,” he agreed with a small nod. 

“Good,” she said a little too quickly. However, their dance was anything but. One turned into two, then three. She found herself once again enjoying his company. After an hour, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as a memory returned. Harsh stubble tickling her lips. Soft touches from his calloused palms. Murmurs in Old Norse. Her lids fluttered as she flashed back to the day that they first made love. It was unseasonably warm, the leaves painted in bright reds and oranges in the autumn of her sixteenth year as a human. She could taste his anxiety on her tongue, could feel the nerves in his embrace as he slowly pushed into her for the first time. 

This time, when she opened her eyes, she remembered. She lifted her head from his shoulder and peered into his eyes as she searched for the truth she’d known all along. She looked at Klaus and knew him as Nik, the first man she’d ever loved. He carefully examined her face, wondering what had caused that look of wonder to appear in her eyes, hoping so much that it was him. He moved them around the dance floor in time with the rhythm as he waited for her to speak. She moved with him, her mind in a haze. 

“Take a good look at me now because I’ll still be standing here,” Darrin Criss cooed over the loudspeakers, breaking her out of her reverie as the song reached its climax. 

Klaus slowly pulled her closer, eyes still locked on hers, determined not to let her deny him again. Tonight was the full moon. If this didn’t happen soon, the chance would be gone for another month. “You coming back to me is against all odds,” he mouthed in time with the ballad as he slowly rocked them back in forth, his lips a hairs breadth away from her mouth. He wanted her so much it hurt. His wolf longed to mate with her with every fiber of his being, the rising moon calling to his inner beast. “It's the chance I've got to take,” he silently sang as he let his lips brush hers before kissing her tenderly. 

Caroline closed her eyes and momentarily gave in to his advances. The speakers played the final notes of the song, the brief silence drawing her back to the dance. She pulled back and out of his arms, quickly rushing outside. “Please don’t run away from me, love,” Klaus begged as he chased after her into the parking lot.

Caroline spun around, her fingers clutching at her wavy blonde locks. “What do you want from me, Nik?” she shouted, so hysterical that she failed to notice that she called him by the nickname she’d always used as a human but had refused as an immortal.

“I just want you to be honest with me,” he implored her, sincerity evident in his tone as he pleaded with her.

“About what?” she asked, shrugging miserably. 

“Tell me what you saw when we were dancing,” he said in a commanding tone.

“I’ve already told you that I don’t remember anything about us!” she cried out in frustration. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone? Let it go? Let her go? And why did she want so desperately for him to NOT let go? To throw her to the ground and ravish her as he had as a wolf. He knew when she lied the next morning that she had remembered that, but he’d let it go for the time being. This time he wasn’t giving up as easily.

Klaus flashed in front of her, eyes flashing yellow. “You’re lying, and you know it.” He firmly held her hand to his chest as he growled, “You’re lying to me, but are you lying to yourself, too?” When her mouth fell open, but no words came out, he pulled her closer. “Can you look me in the eye and truly tell me you feel nothing for me, hmm? Do you really remember nothing of our bond? Nothing about our childhoods spent running through the forest?” Wrapping an arm around her waist, he stroked a small spot just above her elbow with his thumb that made her involuntarily lean into him. He shouldn’t have known that spot would make her melt, but he did. His warm breath tickled the shell of her ear when he whispered, “Nothing of all the times we stole off to the woods to-”

“Maybe I remember some things,” she admitted sadly, cutting him off. “But...” Her voice trailed off as she struggled to find the words. 

“But nothing!” Klaus growled. “You know what I say is true. Stop denying what is right in front of you! Why are you doing this to yourself?” he demanded. “I love you, Caroline! Why can’t you just admit that I am your mate?”

“Because I don’t remember loving YOU!” she shouted, pushing him away and storming off to her car across the parking lot. 

Undeterred, Klaus aggressively stomped after her across the asphalt. He spun her around, trapping her between the hard planes of his muscular body and her driver’s side door. “But you do remember somethings. You said it yourself,” he reminded her with a gesture at where they’d just been standing when she confessed. “Tell me what you saw, Caroline!” He shook her durable frame as his eyes glowed under the white light of the moon high overhead. 

“There’s nothing I can say. Is there?” she asked quietly, sniffling in the dark. “You’re never going to let this go. What do I have to do to prove to you that there is no us?” She pressed her eyes closed, a tear escaping as she fought so hard against the truth.

“Just meet me in the woods when the moon reaches its apex and I will prove it to you,” he begged his mate, the agony on her face ripping through his chest. She gulped down a lump in her throat and slowly opened her eyes, audibly exhaling through her nose. “Please, sweetheart. Come to the altar,” he whispered, gently kissing her cheek. “I’ll be waiting.”

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Klaus sat under the stars as the moon rose higher and higher. He’d come here every month since he’d fed Caroline his blood, hoping each time that he wouldn’t be going home alone. He didn’t have a lot of hope left in him, but still he waited. His ears pricked up when he heard a twig snap in the distance, followed by a slight whoosh of air. “You came,” he gasped, eyebrows flying up in shock when Caroline waltzed up to the stone altar on which they were to mate. He’d been curled up on the rock for hours, shivering in spite of his supernatural resistance to the cold. It was a different kind of ice that chilled his veins tonight, the kind that was immune to the thin Henley and jeans he now wore.

“Just to prove you wrong,” she sassed, staring at him with one hand on her hip, her nipples already stiffening under his lustful gaze. 

Klaus pressed his lips together to suppress the witty retort that sprang to mind. He didn’t care why she was here. All that mattered was that she’d come. The Original Hybrid was glad to have her back to her old self anyway. As humans, she’d never held her tongue. He didn’t want her to start now. If she was here, then at least some part of her, no matter how small, believed that there was a tiny possibility that maybe, just maybe, they were meant to be after all... and she was willing to do what he asked under the light of the moon. That willingness was all he needed. She was here and would soon be his. All he had to do was remind her why no other man would ever measure up to her one true mate. 

Caroline looked up at him from beneath her long lashes and shrugged. “What do you want me to do?” she asked, rolling her eyes at his lecherous smirk as she pressed her thighs together in anticipation, excitement thrumming through her veins. If nothing else, she figured he’d make it worth her while even if nothing magical happened. 

Klaus’ smirk morphed into a wide-open grin when she let him run his hands up and down her ribs, slowly and sensually. “First,” he replied, tugging her to him, “I want you to get rid of these pesky clothes.” Before she had a chance to respond, he ripped off her pearls and dress. Her eyes flashed gold when he slammed them up against a tree, his hands all over her. In less than a minute, he had all of her bare before his greedy eyes. She shuddered and pressed herself closer to him when cool wind brushed her breasts, her nipples fully hardening under his careful examination as his eyes roamed up and down her exposed flesh. 

Caroline wasted no time returning the favor. In the blink of an eye, she had his casual attire shredded and sitting in a pile with the torn remnants of their clothes and discarded shoes. Shock registered on his face when she pulled him to her by his dirty blond locks. All of Klaus’ memories of their time together had returned, but this was not the gentle young girl he remembered making love to in a field of flowers. This woman was a fierce and fiery lover, dominating their kiss with her tongue pressed down his throat. He met her burning immediacy with his own, slamming her down on the rock. 

Klaus gulped down his surprise when Caroline eagerly spread her legs, revealing her bald lips and creamy pink center for a brief moment before wrapping them around his waist. He growled around her tongue and bit her lower lip hard enough to send hot metallic drops across their teeth. His hand quickly found her breast, kneading and playing with her flesh. She moaned when he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging painfully over and over. He kissed his way down her neck, taking her rosy nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. 

Caroline let her head fall to the hard stone, her back arching to press her breast deeper between his hungry teeth. His hand snaked between their hard bodies, his thumb eagerly circling her clit. She was already beyond soaked. The hybrid suspected she had been for hours while she’d wandered around the woods debating whether or not to go to him. She knew she’d made the right decision when he sunk two fingers deep inside her core and hooked his fingers to hit her favorite spot. Only a perfect match could feel this good. How else did he know just how to touch her to make her fall apart so thoroughly so fast? Her eyes rolled back in her head as her first orgasm washed over her. 

The world once again faded away as her walls convulsed around his expert fingers. She was fifteen and on her knees, his cock spilling in her mouth as she enthusiastically sucked him up and down for the first time. Her eyes flew open with the memory of his taste on her tongue, their glowing hue making him growl. She flipped them over and fiercely kissed him on the mouth before working her way down his torso with nips and licks. She held his hybrid gaze in hers as she took his cock in between her cherry lips, swirling her tongue around his head like she had so many times before.

Caroline moaned when the salty taste of his precum brought back the memory of the first time they'd had anal sex. She’d been pressed up against a tree as he pushed inside of her from behind, making her fall apart almost as soon as he’d penetrated her while he played with her pussy and bit her neck. Klaus groaned and wound his fingers in her wavy blonde hair, ripping out her pretty pink flower from the decade dance. He bucked his hips up into her mouth as she swallowed him down her throat. She let him guide her movements as she reached up to cup his balls, expertly twisting and pulling them just how she knew he liked. 

“Fuck, love, keep going,” he panted as she bobbed up and down along his thick shaft, eager to earn his release. He came with a shout, calling out her name into the woods. She lapped at his head greedily as she savored every drop of her reward. Her eyelids fluttered as the memory of the first time he tasted her pussy came rushing back to her. Reading her thoughts, Klaus rolled them over on the large, flat stone. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue. He nudged her legs apart and teased her clit with his thumb, stopping to torture each nipple on the way down.

“Nik!” she growled when his tongue circled her clit before darting in between her folds to lick the inside of her walls. He longed to bury his cock deep inside of her, but the witches had been clear that they needed to claim each other in every sense of the word. He was quite certain they meant he needed to come inside of her as a man, and then blood share as wolves... but he’d decided it was better to play it safe. So, he’d told her the morning after her first transformation that he had to take her every way possible to restore their bond… and if it didn’t work, if this was all he got, he wanted everything.

Klaus thoroughly enjoyed tasting every inch of her pussy before replacing his tongue with three fingers. He latched his lips around her clit, his stubble scraping the inside of her thighs. The memory of his harsh nips sent her back to the morning after they’d turned. Their mating had been fierce, all raw power and supernatural strength. Within a couple of weeks, he’d made his first kill and she’d been wiped from his memory, as he had been from hers. He devoured her completely, assuring both her, and himself, that they would never forget each other ever again. 

Caroline bucked her hips forward, pulling his face closer to her pussy by his hair as she rode his face. He rapidly thrust his fingers in and out of her, slipping his pinky in her anus. He would have her there, too. If she didn’t remember how much she’d begged for it as a freshly turned vampire, he would happily remind her. Her cries filled the air as another orgasm ripping through her. He furiously pumped in and out of her holes until she soaked his mouth in her release. He lapped up every drop before climbing back on top of her. He kissed her deeply, feeding her the juices she’d so readily given him as another memory flashed in her mind. They were lying nude beside the river when he’d asked to taste her. She’d blushed furiously when he parted her folds with delicate fingers to tentatively touch her clit with his tongue.

Caroline’s eyes flew open when Klaus flipped her over and pulled her to her knees, teasing her anus with the tip of his erection. He leaned down and played with her nipples, her back arching up against the hard planes of his chest. He kissed her neck as he slowly thrust only an inch inside of her before retreating, carefully stretching her ring of muscles wide over and over until she was ready to receive his hard length. “Do you want me to take you here?” he huskily whispered into her ear as he teased her with an additional inch. She vehemently nodded her head, leaning into his hot kisses. She whimpered when he finally pushed all the way inside of her ass.

Caroline squeaked when his fingers tightened on her nipples as she squeezed his cock over and over while he penetrated her from behind. In a thousand years, nothing had made Klaus feel as good as being inside his one true mate. He claimed her in the most primal of ways as he roughly fucked her on her hands and knees. She balanced on one palm, using her hand to relocate one of his to her clit. She swirled her hips around his fingers, encouraging him to press three of them inside her dripping pussy. Pleasure overwhelmed her when he rubbed her clit up and down with his thumb in time with his double penetration. She flew over the edge and came with a scream. Suddenly, she was fourteen and he was slipping his fingers between her folds for the first time, her blush brighter than the sun overhead in the 11th century sky as he gave her the first orgasm of her long life. 

Klaus helped his mate ride out her most recent orgasm before removing his fingers from her core. He rose to his knees, gripping her hips to support her as he increased his pace to a punishing rhythm. He closed his eyes and fucked her hard and fast, losing himself in the feel of her. Desperate to keep the memories coming, she fell to her shoulders to free a hard to find her clit. She harshly rubbed her little bud up and down until they came together, his hot seed filling her ass while he pounded her through their combined release. 

Klaus collapsed on top of her in a heaving, panting mess while she remembered the first time he’d covered her knuckles in hot, white, sticky come. They were skinny dipping in the river behind the village when she’d surprised him by taking his cock in her hand when they were making out as teenagers. She could hear that same stream off in the distance as clearly as she’d heard it a thousand years ago. They lay there for several minutes while the air returned to their lungs. Before long, he was reverently kissing her shoulder, ready to complete their mating. “I wish I had the words to tell you just how deeply I am in love with you, Caroline,” he whispered as he worshipped her inside and out. “Please remember me, sweetheart,” he pleaded, his voice cracking as he nuzzled her neck. 

When Caroline rolled over and looked into Klaus’ glowing hybrid eyes, she knew him as her one true mate the moment he pushed his thick cock deep into her waiting pussy. “I do, Nik,” she murmured softly. She leaned up and kissed his tattoo of a feather exploding into a flock of birds. That hadn’t been there then, but she liked that it was there now. She liked that they were here now, together. He saw the recognition in her eyes and sighed in relief, giving himself over to her as she flipped them over and rode his cock beneath the moon. 

The Original reached up and played with her hard nipples as she bounced up and down on his thick shaft. Her head fell back in ecstasy as she remembered the first time he’d tasted her breasts in the middle of the forest. So many memories flew to her mind as she rose and fell, his cock impaling her core as deeply as she could take him. She spread her legs to accommodate as much of him as possible, desperate to feel him where he belonged: inside of her. They’d had a thousand years stolen from them. There was nothing they could do about it except try to make up for lost time. When she felt his thumb circle her clit, she vowed to make up for it as many times a day as they could physically handle. 

Klaus groaned at the feel of her pussy stretched tight around his throbbing shaft, her legs spread wide to take what he had to give. Her hands landed hard on his chest when she fell forward as an orgasm overtook her. He reached up and tucked a messy blonde tendril behind her ear, mesmerized by the look on her face as she came for him in the same forest in which their love had begun so long ago. He circled her clit over and over, forcing her to ride out wave after wave of pleasure, his eyes never leaving her face. Flushed and writhing, she’d never looked lovelier.

Caroline fell forward, her chin hooking around his shoulder. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and viciously fucked her pussy as hard as he could, slamming into her at supernatural speeds. She screamed into his neck, pulling her knees up higher against his torso to give him better access to hit a spot he knew was there deep inside her pulsing center. Her fingernails turned into claws as her transformation begun. His did the same, shredding the tender flesh of her back when she began to come around his cock as their mating neared its end. She raked her razors down his upper arms, blood pouring down his biceps and onto the stone. 

Klaus howled beneath the moon as Caroline once again shattered all around him. A waterfall gushed down over his thick cock as he fucked her through her strongest orgasm of the night. It took every bit of discipline he’d learned in a thousand years to keep hammering into her until she was finished before pouring himself inside of her where he had always belonged. She wrapped her arms around his sweaty neck and kissed him as their bones began to crack. There was no pain, no agony, no fear. Never again would she deny the truth. She was a wolf and he was her mate. Nothing mattered as long as they were together.

Caroline was the first to complete her transition. She sat back on her haunches and howled at the moon as it reached its apex. Klaus’ answering cry chimed in when he sat next to her. They looked deep into each other’s glowing hybrid eyes for long moments before he tore into her neck. He swallowed several deep gulps before offering her his own throat. Sinking her fangs into his veins, she greedily drank from him as the last of her memories returned to her. The moment they met as children. The first time she saw him as more than a boy from her village. The excitement of their first kiss. The joy of their first lovemaking. The perfect peace that came with belonging to one another.

The wolves nuzzled each other one last time before leaping off the altar and bounding off into the forest side by side, their mating bond now completely restored. It had taken them a thousand years to get here, but they both knew this was only the beginning. They had eternity stretching before them to live and to love as they were always meant to. Their love ran deeper than any spell or curse ever could. Their destiny was written in the stars in the sky that shone down upon their shiny coats, glowing light twinkling on the leaves that rushed by in a blur as they danced between the trees all through the night and into always and forever.


	12. Captain Mikaelson's Little Treasure

A/N I've had this partially written for a while, but I used Klaroline AU Week 2019 to light a fire under my ass to get it wrapped up. This is shameless smut. Enjoy. Oh, one other thing. Yes, this is physiologically possible. No, I don't suggest trying it on the high seas without several hours of preparation. It's fiction. Go with it. :P

Captain Mikaelson's Little Treasure

The summer of 1766 had been hell on the Caribbean seas, as well as most of the Atlantic. The whole season had been a stream of one hurricane rolling over another. The beautiful pirate Captain Caroline Forbes had had the misfortune of getting caught up in a storm while raiding Sint Eustatius in late September. The storm had passed early that morning, and she'd been floating in the debris ever since. When she finally saw the sail of a ship on the horizon, she was relieved; even though that relief reeked of shame. Being the sole survivor aboard her ship, or what remained of it, was better than being dead, right? Wrong. She had only one thought when she saw the flag of fellow pirate captain, and lifelong rival, Klaus Mikaelson…

"Son of a bitch," she groaned, rolling her eyes when he climbed out of his rowboat and stood on the jagged rocks beside her, dirty blonde tendrils breaking free of the leather strap binding his long hair.

"Not exactly the greeting I expected, sweetheart," Klaus gloated in his British lilt that she would never admit turned her on. He sat down next to her on the small piece of wood she was using as a makeshift float, dangling his boots in the ocean next to her bare feet. He kicked the water, splashing her already soaked body with light little waves as he gleefully smirked at her. Caroline shot him a death glare, eyes narrowed, trying hard to kill him with the sole power of her indignation. The pirate captain laughed out loud at her in spite of his best efforts to contain his sheer joy at her predicament.

"Well, it seems as though you have two options, Captain Forbes," he taunted, smiling all the while at her utter misery. "You can either stay here, amidst the rubble," he said, gesturing at all the floating debris that once comprised her mighty ship. "Or," he proposed, holding up his other hand in illustration, "you can pledge your allegiance to me in exchange for my humble assistance," he teased, crossing his hand over his chest in mock sincerity.

When several long moments passed, their eyes locked, Klaus raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm thinking," she sneered. The stranded blonde captain huffed and crossed her arms over the tattered remains of her once white Bellamy shirt, the wet fabric hiding nothing from his lustful gaze. "And what does my allegiance entail?" she asked snidely, certain she did not want to know the answer as much as she absolutely wanted to know.

Klaus smirked at her, his elation growing by the minute. "Well, you can start by calling me Captain Mikaelson," he said smugly, kicking the water happily.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, unamused. "Fine," she conceded. "Captain Mikaelson," the fiery blonde sassed, sneering at her rival.

Klaus smile widened, dimples carved into his cheeks. "That's better, Miss Forbes," he teased, eyebrows waggling at her demoted title as she shot him another death glare. "Well," he explained, looking at her sideways as he kicked the salty sea, "it's simple really. You," he stopped to tap her button nose, barking out a laugh when she jerked her head away, "have to do everything I say." He smirked morphed into a leer as he leaned in to tuck a soaked tendril behind her ear. "And Caroline," he added in a husky whisper, "I do mean everything." He made a show of looking her up and down, clearly demonstrating his lecherous intentions as his eyes settled on her nipples, hardened by the cool sea breeze. A captain was nothing if not forthright in negotiating conditions of surrender.

"I'd rather drown, but thanks," she sassed, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Klaus shrugged and stood up on the jagged rocks behind them. "Have it your way, then," he said casually, setting one booted foot into his rowboat, as if he would ever leave her. He'd been after her as long as he could remember. They'd first met when he'd raided a ship only to have her sneak off with it in the dead of night, effectively robbing him of his stolen treasure. They hadn't spoken, but he'd seen her when she'd waved at him in triumph, her then girlish giggle flitting through the air as she sailed away.

"Wait," Caroline said with a dramatic sigh. He smiled at her, the arrogance on his face killing her almost as fast as the tide would once it came in in just a few short hours. "Fine," she agreed miserably. If sex was what he wanted to board his ship, she would humor him just long enough to bury his own dagger in his back… after she had her way with him, of course. Captain Caroline was never one to turn down a night with a fellow pirate, unless his name was Klaus. "Everything you say," she agreed reluctantly, her expression petulant as she gazed up at his handsome face from beneath her salt-soaked lashes. They'd been playing a song and dance for years, their attraction very mutual.

Klaus offered her his hand, but she climbed into the rowboat of her own accord. He sat down and wrapped his hands around the oars, the air saturated with the smell of salt. Pausing, he grinned evilly at his latest acquisition. "One other thing," he added smugly, his smile etched in stone.

Caroline rolled her eyes, once again crossing her arms over her chest. "And what is that, CAPTAIN Mikaelson?" she snarked.

Klaus' smile had never been more pronounced in his life as he answered, "I'll need you to swear a blood oath." Caroline's face dropped, eyes widening in disbelief as he pulled out the very dagger she had been planning to use in his murder. "That's not a problem, is it Miss Forbes?" he asked innocently, his face angelic.

Caroline audibly exhaled as she considered her options. A blood oath was beyond sacred amongst pirates. It was magical. A blood oath could never be broken, no matter what. From this day and for all days, she would be bound to Captain Mikaelson, the most ferocious pirate ever to sail the seven seas, doomed to obey every last wish. Perhaps death was preferable after all… if only it wasn't such a terrifying death. It had been centuries since anyone dared break a blood oath. It was said that the death of the last pirate to do so was so horrific that even the survivors aboard the ghostly ship were lost to insanity, unable to ever speak of what they witnessed before jumping overboard to their watery graves.

On the other hand, as much as she hated him, she loved to hate him. They'd formally met ten years ago when they raided the same ship. He was as struck by her beauty as he was drawn to her ferocity as a captain. Barely an adult, she commanded a ship of thieves and murderers as effortlessly as she commanded his affections, and lusty attraction. There was something magnetic about him that kept drawing her into his orbit. More than once over the years had they come close to giving in to their very mutual animalistic attraction. Caroline thought of him when she touched herself at night, safely locked in her chambers where no prying eyes could judge her forbidden lust. She'd be lying to herself if she said the idea of lying beneath him didn't hold the tiniest bit of appeal, and yet she remained silent in her consideration.

Seeing the magnitude of her apprehension, the ruthless captain's confidence momentarily wavered. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her appraisingly. "There are worse fates than spending your nights with me, love," he said softly. "If I didn't think so highly of you, I wouldn't want to take you as my own as much as I have for years." Caroline hmphed, glaring at him sideways as she refused to meet his eyes for fear that he would see how much she wanted what he wanted. She wanted him to be hers. The young captain had a decision to make, yet it was a choice she dreaded above all others. Resigning herself to her fate, she extended her hand, palm facing up.

When the legendary pirate went to take her outstretched hand, she quickly pulled it back and narrowed her eyes once more. "Oath or no oath, you've got another thing coming if you think you're dressing me up in one of those… dresses," she sneered. She did not wear dresses. If she could fight and kill like a man, she could dress like one, too.

The older captain smirked at her demand. "Don't worry, sweetheart," Klaus said with a wink, "I don't plan on dressing you in anything." She had to avert her eyes when she felt a spark between her thighs at his erotic promise. A long moment passed before he held out his hand for hers. Very reluctantly, she placed her calloused hand in his. He offered her a smile that could almost be called kind in it's deception as he slit first his palm, then hers, red raining down their wrists. Klaus clasped their hands together as he held her gaze, sapphire eyes on topaz. "Do you, Captain Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, solemnly offer me your pledge of allegiance and swear to me an eternal oath of loyalty, sealing in blood your vow to honor your promise always and forever?"

Caroline's chest was heavy as she nodded her assent. "I solemnly swear that I pledge my allegiance to you, Captain Niklaus Ansel Mikaelson, and by sealing this oath in blood, I promise that I will honor my vow always and forever," she said gravely. Both captains felt the air leave their lungs as their hands burned in unison while the magic took hold and rooted itself permanently within their twisted souls, both sets of their eyes illuminating in a ghostly glow.

"And so it is sworn," Klaus said, hands still clasped.

"And so it is sworn," Caroline repeated. The heat left their hands and the white light in their eyes faded as the magic left their bodies.

Klaus picked up the oars once more, tucking his dagger back in his boot. Although he owed her nothing while she owed him a permanent debt, her gave her his word. "I will be good to you, Caroline. I promise."

"Good," the young blonde said, mixed emotions flowing through her. The sun was setting over the horizon as they approached his massive ship, famed as a 96-gun second-rate galleon that he'd stolen from the Royal Navy. On the wood was emblazoned the ship's new name: "The Original Hybrid." His men raised them up and secured the small rowboat.

Klaus got out first and again offered Caroline his hand, only this time, she took it. When her skin touched his, a bolt of lightning shot through her, settling as a hot tingle in her lower belly. He entwined their fingers as he walked her to his chambers. She gulped when he locked the wooden door behind them. She retreated several steps while his back was to her, but she held her ground when he turned to face her. She was determined to hold onto her pride even though it served no purpose. She belonged to Klaus now. She was at his mercy and he could do with her what he pleased. She loved and hated her predicament in equal measure, as she loved and hated him in equal measure. She made her face a mask to hide the pain that ate the heart that no one knew. If ever there was a man who could bring her to her knees, it was Klaus Mikaelson.

The captain five years Caroline's senior skulked up to her and gently grazed her soft cheek with the back of his calloused knuckles. In spite of her ambivalence, she found herself closing her eyes and leaning into his gentle touch, a caress that surprised her in it's tenderness. He pulled her in with a muscular arm around her petite waist, his grip as iron as the lock on his solid oak door. She sighed as she rested her head against his toned chest, his obvious erection pressing against her belly. He smelled of salt and sea and solace, her shelter from the storm. Klaus quietly ran his hand over her snarled curls, lightly kissing the top of her head. When his lips touched her scalp, Caroline felt that same fire ignite a flame between her thighs. She'd had many, many men in her tenure as a captain, and more than a few women, but none evoked the high voltage Klaus sparked. Denial could hide her feelings only so long, and that time had expired years ago.

The famed pirate kissed her silky cheek, tasting salt when his raspberry lips gently touched her skin. Caroline couldn't help but smile at the way his rough stubble tickled her face. She very slightly tilted her head to the side, connecting her lips with the corner of his mouth. He slowly returned the gesture, his lips barely grazing hers. He exhaled through his nose and, to her unhappy surprise, pulled away from her. He walked over to a small table that held crystal glasses and a diamond shaped decanter filled with a dark amber liquid that could only be finely aged rum.

Klaus filled two glasses halfway with liquor and handed one to Caroline. He sat down on a plush but worn sofa, patting the cushion next to him. She eyed him suspiciously before taking her place at his side. Her rightful place in the space between love and hate, between light and dark, between fire and ice, between solace and chaos, between the ecstasy of triumph and the agony of defeat, between right and wrong, between servitude and freedom. Klaus roamed over her with his steely gaze as he contemplated his next move. He took a long sip of his rum, allowing her to do the same in comfortable silence. It wasn't the first time they'd shared a drink, nor would it be the last. He'd come close to claiming her on more than one occasion, but something always held him back. He couldn't hold the sun in the palm of his hand only to let it set beyond the horizon, shrouding him in darkness. If he were to take her, he would never let her go. And now she was here. In his chambers. On his ship. At his mercy.

When Klaus finally spoke, his voice was quiet, a silky tone caressing every word like a long-lost lover. "I want you in my bed, Caroline," he said bluntly, his eyes roaming over her perfect body, nipples hard beneath the thin layer of cotton that barely concealed her breasts. When she offered no reply, he tucked one leg beneath him and turned to face her. He set down his glass and gently turned her chin to bring her eyes to his, her eyes that held so many secrets. "But only if that is your wish as well," he promised sincerely. "However low you think me to be, you must know that I will never force myself upon you. Your oath means nothing when it comes to your body. I want only what you're willing to give." His words held such meaning that they became something almost tangible. Alive. Breathing. Eternal. "But I will claim you as my own, given the chance," he added with a delicious smirk, the dimpled devil in disguise.

Caroline seriously considered running out of his chambers as she thought about his words, allowing them to sink into her heart just as her ship had sunk to the bottom of the Caribbean. Klaus was a captain of honor above all else, but so was she. She set her glass down and tucked a leg beneath her, facing him in the same way. They stared at each other, their gazes as intense as the electricity charging the space between them. She propped her elbow on the back of the sofa and rested her cheek on her leathery palm. "What if I say yes?" she asked, her candor matching his. She was nothing if not his match. His equal. His queen. "What if you had that chance?"

Klaus moved closer to the ruthless warrior captain and ran his knuckles down her cheek, over her collarbone and directly across her already erect nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger before settling his hand on her hip. The pinch was hard, but the rest of his touch was feather light, a perfect dichotomy. The erotic contact was enough to make her gasp and suck in a deep breath, energy rushing below her toned abdomen. She wanted him and he knew it. His eyes trailed up her body, the corner of his lip twitching up in a smirk.

"Then I'll ravish you until the only thing left in your world is the sound of your own voice screaming my name," he promised, making her breath catch in her chest. "I'm not a gentle lover, sweetheart," he warned, his words shooting straight to her core. "What I want, I take, and I will show you no mercy if you give yourself to me." He slowly brought his ocean eyes up to meet her stormy blues. "And Caroline," he added, his voice laced with sinful seduction, "I want everything." A low growl came from the back of his throat, his mind filling with erotic images of the blonde captain naked before him, her body his for the taking.

"The things I could do to you," he taunted, moving closer, his strong fingers kneading her flesh. "The way I could make you feel," he said with a groan as his nails raked down her skin. "The way I could make you beg me for it," he whispered, forcing himself to meet her eyes, his other hand gliding down her scantily clad chest as he teased a nipple. "Or beg me to stop..." Her breath hitched when he pinched her again, harder this time. "If it's candlelight and roses you're after, I'm not your man," he finished in a throaty whisper, lip twitching up in a devious smile.

Caroline shifted closer to him, tucking her knee between him and the sofa. Everything about Klaus Mikaelson drew her in, his words filling her chest with a flurry of hurried heartbeats. The way she claimed her men wasn't for the faint of heart, either. She chewed them up and spit them out. When she was finished, they thanked her for it as she kicked them out the door. Everything she had ever wanted, she had gotten. There was no position she'd never tried, a sensation she'd never felt, a game she'd never played... and she played to win. Her timely savior with his rugged good looks and cocky attitude was undoubtedly a worthy partner. Her equal. Her captain. Her king. His hand trailed from her hip to her spine, sneaking up her shirt to lay skin on skin, her body welcoming his rough touch as his nails dragged up her back suggestively. She drank in the sight of him, all hard muscle and angular planes of masculine perfection, his smooth chest visible through the loose laces at the top of his billowy white canvas shirt. Her nose was inches from his when she held his gaze and teased in a husky whisper, "Maybe I'm after the thorns."

Klaus' eyes flashed as dangerously as his reputation. Caroline's elfin face lit up in a mischievous smile, her lower lip locked between her glowing white teeth. His jagged nails dug into her tender flesh as his mouth clashed with hers, his dancing tongue twisting and twirling hers in a waltz of wonder. Her damp shirt was cool against her skin as he pulled it over her tangled curls, her breasts bare before his appreciative gaze. She figured if men didn't have to bother with corsets and brassieres, neither did she. A man had questioned her attire once, but she'd shot him to shut him up. None of her crew said much after that. His cock twitched at the sight of her sun kissed flesh, sharp arousal setting him ablaze.

The world's fiercest pirate claimed his prize like a ragdoll and carried her over his shoulder to his massive bed, smacking her hard enough on the ass to make her yelp. He effortlessly tossed her on his feather mattress and pinned her down by her wrists when he crashed on top of her, lips colliding with hers in a passionate explosion. She gasped into his mouth at the feel of his strong hands, his grip iron and unyielding. She had given him the chance and now he was taking what he wanted; and what he wanted was her body writhing beneath his with her voice screaming his name and begging him for more ringing in his ears.

Klaus temporarily freed her and kneeled up, her eager body caged between his knees. He pulled his shirt over his head at lightning speed. Before the fabric hit the floor, he ripped her up by her hair and brought her to her knees. He slammed his mouth on hers, biting her lower lip so hard that she cried out, the sound muffled by his tongue as he tasted his conquest. He held her head immobilized as he savagely stole the very air that filled her lungs. His other hand raced around her bare back and pinned her arms against her skin. She was at his mercy while he ravished her as he pleased. He grinned into their kiss when she matched him with equal fervor, both fighting for dominance as their tongues moved back and forth between their mouths.

Before Caroline could process what the captain was doing, Klaus was binding her hands behind her back with the leather strap that once held his hair. Once she was bound, he unbuckled her wide leather belt with one hand and ripped it from her storm-tattered trousers, tearing her belt loops to shreds. She cried out and tried to pull back when he shoved his hand in her pants and found her slippery clit with his talented fingers, but one hand had found its way back to her curls, rendering her still as he set her mouth ablaze. "I'm going to make you scream for me, Caroline," he growled in between kisses as he tortured her throbbing bud with harsh circles. Never in her life had she felt herself climbing so high so fast. Klaus was a bomb she couldn't defuse.

Caroline's eyes rolled back in her head as she approached the precipice. "Scream it, Caroline," Klaus harshly commanded as he thrust two fingers deep inside of her, hooking them to hit the perfect spot to get his way. Caroline shook her head defiantly back and forth. "Scream it!" he shouted, pulling her up by her hair so he could viciously bite her nipples back and forth. When her pants fell to her knees, he lifted her high enough with one muscular arm to rip them from her legs. He brutally pumped in and out of her, adding a third finger and tracing his thumb around her clit. He sucked and bit her nipples, bruises blossoming in his wake. He wanted to fuck her so savagely that she'd remember the feeling of his cock inside of her with every movement of every muscle. Her legs shook violently as he tormented her slick pussy, his palms grazing against her bald lips. Dropping her back to her knees, her pulled off of her nipples to meet her eyes and growl at her, "SCREAM MY NAME!"

"KLAUS!" Caroline finally screamed, relenting to his exquisite torture. The captain's lips twitched into a wicked smirk as he swallowed her cries, claiming her mouth once more. Her walls clenched around his fingers as he brutally fucked her through her earth-shattering orgasm. She saw stars behind her clenched eyelids, her lungs failing as pleasure destroyed her. She held her breath as wave after wave of blissful agony washed over her.

To her shocked surprise, Klaus didn't stop when he felt her slowing down around his furiously pumping fingers. "Again," he commanded, continuing his brutal pace.

"No, no, no," Caroline panted, shaking her head back and forth as much as should could as his hand held her motionless.

Klaus dramatically nodded his head up and down, tilting her to face him with a painful yank on her golden curls. "Yes, yes, yes, Caroline," he barked, hitting her harder than ever as he added a fourth finger, his entire hand saturated with her juices.

Tears rolled down her face as she pleaded with him. "Klaus, no, I can't-"

"You can and you WILL," Klaus growled behind clenched teeth as he fiercely impaled her all the way to his knuckles, his fingers curling into a ball. "Unless you really want me to stop..." he teased, his voice silk as he stilled his hand.

Caroline looked at him with wild blue eyes, frantically shaking her head back and forth in desperation for him to continue. Her response was met with a smirk. She gasped in elation when she felt his fist press into her, stretching her like no one had before. Klaus was right. The only thought that remained was his name as she screamed it at the top of her lungs, her shrill cries echoing around the bedchamber. Her hips enthusiastically crashed against his knuckles as she neared the orgasm of a lifetime, falling lower on her knees to spread her legs wider for her captain. "KLAUS! FUCK! KLAUS! HARDER! KLAUS! FUCK! KLAUS! FUCK ME HARDER! KLAUS! HARDER! KLAUS!" she chanted over and over with every pump of his rock-hard fist, her own thrusts matching his speed and encouraging him to do as she asked.

Klaus could count on one hand the number of women's faces he'd seen as he pleasured them, preferring to take them from behind without so much as a kiss for foreplay. Now he found himself watching Caroline's flushed face in awed wonder. Never had a woman so thoroughly matched his intensity with her own. He twisted his wrist to hit her clit over and over in time with his fierce pumps. She continued screaming his name over and over when she finally found the release she'd been chasing. The force of her walls convulsing around him almost forced his hand out of her… almost. He held on and fucked her until her pussy gushed liquid down his wrist in a waterfall of cascading euphoria.

Klaus dangled his treasure before him, Caroline's knees barely touching the mattress as she came down from her high. He smirked in delight at the far-away expression on her crimson stained face, her eyes shut tight as aftershocks twitched through her ravaged body. She had no idea where her mind was, but it had deserted her as had her ship in the storm. Satisfied with her for the moment, Klaus pulled out his fist and untied the leather strap binding her wrists behind her back. With a tenderness that surprised even him, he gently laid her down on his soft bed. He lay down next to her and covered them with a heavy blanket, the sea air chilling his chambers as the sun set in the distance.

Never before had Captain Klaus Mikaelson, the most terrifying pirate to ever command the seas, held a woman after he ravished her, but Caroline Forbes had bewitched him, body and soul. He kissed her shoulder and pulled her bare back against his muscled chest, his hand gently caressing her side up and down beneath the blanket. She was never one for such intimacy, but she felt herself melting into his embrace, his stubbled jaw sending shivers down her spine when he kissed her neck as though she was the most precious thing on the planet… because she was. Before the setting sun rose, he would devour every part of her, taste every inch, fill every hole with his throbbing cock, desperate to break free from the confines of his trousers. However, as much as it both mystified and terrified him in equal measure, he cradled her in his arms and let her rest peacefully in his embrace as she floated somewhere between consciousness and sleep.

However, a pirate's generosity lasts only so long. By the time she started to come to, his erection was throbbing painfully in his trousers. She looked up at him sleepily, a lusty gaze still in her eyes. He smirked at her seductive little smile before parting her lips with his tongue. "Get on your knees for your captain, Miss Forbes," he commanded, dragging her by her hair to the wooden planks of his chambers. She opened her mouth, but he replaced her snappy comeback with his hard cock as soon as he tossed his brown trousers aside, his belt buckle clanging on the wooden planks. He pulled her hair to draw her eyes up to his as he thrust in and out of her face. "When you are above board, my crew need not know you are bound to me," he said firmly, his eyelids fluttering when she closed her throat around his head, his salty precum coating her tongue. "But when we are in here," he managed to choke out, "you will do as I say, and you will do it without the attitude. Are we clear, my little treasure?"

Caroline didn't know which surprised her more: that he was willing to let her be his equal in the eyes of the world, or that she felt her lower belly clench at the way he'd ordered her to her knees. She nodded her head as she eagerly sucked his cock, her elegant fingers gripping his balls. "Good girl," he ground out. He showed her no mercy as he fucked her throat hard and fast. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath when her passion rivaled his own. She was clearly a woman who enjoyed sucking cock, a revelation about which he was immensely grateful. "I'm going to come in your mouth and you're going to swallow every last drop," he commanded, his balls tightening in her hand. She eagerly nodded her head up and down, moaning when his salty semen touched her tongue. She pumped him up and down, savoring every bit of his release before slowly letting his cock fall between her lips.

Caroline looked up at his flushed face with a smug expression. Klaus smiled down at her with his deceptively charming dimples doing nothing to hide the mischief she saw flash behind his cobalt eyes. "Get on the bed and spread your legs for me, sweetheart," he said casually, slapping her hard on the ass as she scrambled to obey. He turned to face her, drinking in the sight of her parted thighs. "Don't speak in my chambers unless you have permission to do so," he warned when she opened her mouth to tell him to hurry up. He made her wait for a long while as he slowly caught his breath. He examined her pussy as he let the anticipation build inside of her, playfully running his finger up and down her slick clit.

"I'm willing to allow you to share my ship under certain conditions," he explained, teasing her folds torturously slowly. "However, when we are alone, you will obey my every command." He cast his eyes to her as he slowly pushed one finger inside her dripping pussy. "Can you live with that?" he asked seriously, adding a second finger. She nodded her head distractedly. He reached forward with his other hand to give her clit a hard pinch. "Answer me when I ask you a question, Caroline," he barked, pinching her again. "And use my proper title." Pinch. "And repeat my instructions so I know you understand."

"Yes, Captain Mikaelson," she gasped. One more pinch and she was going to explode, which he knew. "I will obey your every command," she added in a breathy whisper. "Fuck!" she cried out when he dove between her legs, latching his lips around her clit. He pressed three fingers into her as he ate her out with fierce abandon, savoring the taste of her pussy as his stubble scraped her velvety lips. He gazed hungrily at her anus but ignored it for the time being. Many women had never heard of such a thing as anal sex, but he'd managed to talk a few into giving it a try. With time, he was sure Caroline would grow to enjoy his various torments. He closed his eyes and followed her up and down as she rode his face until she came on his tongue.

The captain moaned as her taste melted in his mouth. He slowed his pace to give her time to come down, but quickly resumed his ministrations as he continued to eat her out. She gripped the sheets tightly, winding her fingers around the weathered fabric as he built her up again. "Klaus," she panted in an airy whisper, her tone pleading. "I don't think..." her protestations died on her lips when he immediately stopped and pulled back.

"You sure you want me to stop, sweetheart?" he asked with a lecherous wiggle of his eyebrows. She looked down at him, her pussy grieving his loss, and shook her head with what little energy she had left. He smirked at her before continuing his explorations. This time, he went slowly. He teased her with the tips of his fingers and tiny licks of his tongue. He carefully pressed two fingers into her swollen heat and hooked his fingers to massage her inner walls. He still had many things planned for her. It wouldn't do to burn her out so quickly. He gently lapped at her clit, swirling the tip of his tongue around and around her throbbing bud until she fell apart beneath him, calling out his name into the night.

Klaus pulled her to his chest and spooned her from behind, kissing her temple. He whispered into her ear, "Good girl." She melted back into him, her mind far away in a haze of great sex and utter contentment. "I'll stop now. I know you're tired," he teased, making her pussy clench. She wasn't THAT tired, but she knew where he was going with this. She would NOT beg him for it, as he'd assured her she would. He gently grazed the back of his fingernails down her bare arm while she recovered a bit. The more she began to return to him, the further his hand began to wander. She shifted to give him better access to her body. She could feel his stiff cock pressing into her back, but she was enjoying the unusual amount of attention he was giving her. Normally, her lovers liked it fast and rough, as did she. Like Klaus, this type of intimacy was not listed on her menu of sexual appetites.

Caroline hummed happily when he ran his fingers down her ribcage, dipping down to gently circle a nipple before lightly pinching it. She lay there and let him play with her body while she floated in a pink bubble of erotic pleasure. He ran his fingers up and down her side, across her nipples, down her toned abdomen, always careful to stop just where her folds met. She arched her back into him, whimpering slightly when he again glided across her lips without dipping in between. "Something wrong?" he asked with such smug satisfaction that she didn't need to open her eyes to see his arrogant expression. She shook her blonde curls in denial, refusing to beg for his touch. "Hmm," he hummed skeptically. "Just checking," he teased, whispering in her ear as his stubble dragged across her lobes. He nibbled the shell of her ear as his finger traced the line where he lips met from top to bottom and back up.

Klaus felt her skin warming at his touch, could see the flush rising up her cheeks, but still she remained silent as she gave herself over to his control. He kissed just below her ear, drawing shivers from her as his hand lightly caressed her breast, nipples standing at attention. He dragged his lips down her neck, biting a sensitive spot with just enough pressure to have her keening in his arms. He suckled right above her collarbone, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger with maddening serenity. He could play this game as long as she could. He would have her begging for his cock long before he would let her have it. He scraped his fingers down past her pussy and teased the tops of her thighs with tiny pinches, soothing the spots with the pad of his thumb before moving an inch to repeat his sensual torture.

Caroline whimpered when he made his way up her hip and down across her bell, pulling her spine flush against his sternum. "You know what to do if you want more, Caroline," he said into her ear, his husky tone a breath above a whisper.

"Never," she said with a defiant humph.

"As you wish," he said, dragging his hand away. Before he finished rolling on his back, she pulled his arm back over her, snuggling closer against him as he cradled her in his strong arms. She felt his smirk against her bare shoulder before he gently nipped her flesh with his teeth. He twisted a nipple between his knuckles as he worked his way up her neck, his rough stubble a delicious torture along her sensitized skin. He shifted to pull his other arm around her torso. He kneaded her breasts with the palm of his arm wrapped beneath her. Using his free hand, he carefully pushed one finger between her slick folds, barely touching her clit. Even that tiny pressure was enough to make her flinch as gasp. "Tell me what you want," he whispered into her ear as his tongue teased her outer shell.

"Touch me," she breathed out, heart racing.

"I am touching you," Klaus replied, slowly rubbing his finger up and down between her lips.

"Touch me more," she said, moaning when the back of his nail traced the top of her warm center. He silently pressed the tip of his finger inside of her to his knuckle before dragging it back out just as slowly. "Klaus..."

"That's not my name, Caroline. Address me properly," he teased, sharply biting her shoulder and soothing the pain away with his tongue.

"Captain Mikaelson," she whispered so quietly he almost missed it.

"That's better," he praised, rewarding her with a second finger, leisurely moving in and out of her as he played with her pussy at his own pace. She mewled into the still air of the captain's chambers, encouraging him to continue his perfect torture. "Tsk tsk," he chided, hooking his fingers to massage her inner walls above her neglected clit. "It'll take more than those feeble cries to get what you want, sweetheart."

"Please, Captain Mikaelson," she keened, rolling her hips against his hand as he toyed with her lips. He chuckled against the back of her neck, running his tongue along her shoulder blades. "Please," she said a little bit louder, her pride meaning less and less as the apex of her thighs burned under his touch.

Klaus parted her folds from behind just enough to slip the head of his cock between her lips, barely grazing her dripping core. "Is this what you want?" he asked in his silky accent, one hand pinching and pulling each of her nipples in turn. Caroline nodded her head, her please barely above a whine. "Then beg me to fuck you," he whispered in a triumph.

"Please fuck me," she puled pathetically.

"Didn't quite catch that," he smirked in amusement as she pressed against him, trying to get his cock inside her aching walls. "Hard to make out when I don't hear my name."

"Please fuck me, Captain Mikaelson," she said with more volume.

"That's better," he growled, rewarding her obedience with a leisurely stoke of his cock, slipping his head inside her hot center. He swallowed down his own desperation when he felt her walls tighten around him, her hips gyrating of their own accord. He pulled her matted salty curls away from her neck and kissed his way up and down her velvet throat he wouldn't mind fucking again. His own pressure was building and he longed to bury his cock deep inside of her, but he'd told her she would have to beg for it, and he was a man of his word. He reached down and slipped his finger between her folds to circle her clit, hoping to speed things along.

"Please, Captain Mikaelson, please," she panted as she felt herself climbing higher under his torment. He pushed his cock all the way inside of her, leaving it there to spread her pussy wide around his thick shaft as she stretched to accommodate his girth. She moaned when he applied more pressure to her throbbing bud. "Please!" she gasped. "Please, Captain, please fuck me," she pleaded weakly, her pride evaporating with each careful stroke. Smirking against the pulse point in her neck, he pulled all the way out only to slam up into her pussy. "PLEASE!" she shouted, her whole body on fire as he kept her on the edge. "Please CAPTAIN," she finally begged. "Please fuck me Captain Mikaelson! Please fuck me with your giant cock until I come screaming your name, please, please, please," she chanted as he gave her what she wanted, taking her roughly from behind until she came so hard that she saw stars bursting behind her eyelids and she choked out his name.

Klaus barely gave her time to come down before he had her on her knees, her face buried in his feather bed. "There's a good girl," he growled, thrusting deep inside of her as he fucked her hard and fast from behind, his nails digging into her hips to hold her up. As he felt himself starting to fall off the edge, he pulled her closer, parting her lips with his fingers. He rubbed her clit up and down, feeling her walls start to clench around his cock as he viciously hammered into her quivering pussy. "Fuck, Caroline," he choked out when she came again, his cock succumbing to the pressure as she clamped down, screaming his name into the mattress and she sobbed through a mind-blowing orgasm. He joined her down the rabbit hole, squirting his hot, sticky come deep inside of her hot core. He pumped in and out until they were both finished before collapsing on top of her, chest heaving.

They both rolled onto their backs, laying parallel as they struggled to restore the air to their spasming lungs. Klaus looked to his conquest and was rewarded with a bright smile. Huffing out a laugh, she rolled onto him and buried her face in his chest, elated giggles escaping from her throat. The ruthless captain couldn't help but laugh with her, nuzzling her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hmmm," he mused into her neck, pulling her back to wipe the crisp strands of her golden curls off her face. Smiling with his dimples, he teased with flashing eyes, "I told you that you'd beg me for it."

"Shut up," Caroline sassed, rolling her eyes as she slapped his chest above his tattoo of a feather bursting into a flock of black birds. "Hey!" she squealed when he slapped her ass a couple of times, leaning forward to bite her lower lip. She tried to pull away, but he held her tightly around the smooth skin of her back and again slapped her cheeks, making her squirm in his arms as she burrowed her head in his neck, giggling at his rough treatment.

"That another first?" he asked, amused at her oddly cute behavior.

"No, but you can do it harder," she said shyly.

The pirate hummed thoughtfully when she hid her face again, enjoying her reaction. He hadn't expected her to be this shy about some of his recherché activities. Perhaps she just hadn't been around very creative men. He would change that. He hit her for a few minutes, progressively applying more pressure until her ass was nice and pink, her little whimpers music to his ears. He smoothed out the pain with his calloused palm as her flesh tingled under his touch. He rubbed her back up and down until she emerged from his shoulder. She rolled onto her back and he on his side, looming over her nude form, all of her shyness gone as he idly played with a nipple. He leaned down and pecked her on the mouth, gently parting her lips with his tongue. She kissed him back, smiling when he pulled away. "Tell me," he said seductively, tracing his nails down her abs, "what else haven't you done?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. She rolled onto her belly, bending her legs at the knee and crossing her ankles behind her. "I've done everything I've ever wanted," she said confidently.

"But have you done everything I want?" Klaus asked suggestively. The captain smiled mischievously, dragging a finger down her spine and over the cleft of her ass before pulling back to slap her hard cheek enough to make her squeak and bite down on her lower lip.

"Probably not," she admitted. "There are some places men are not supposed to go, Captain," she said with a flirty edge, her nose crinkling at him, bright smile blinding.

"Perhaps men who don't know what they're doing," he countered with an arrogant smirk. "I'm good at a lot of things," he added. He rolled over on top of her, stopping to kiss her shoulder. She turned her head to kiss his lips, his tongue finding its way to her mouth. He quickly grabbed a long-tapered candle before rolling back over her, hovering over her as he dragged the wick up and down her spine. "How much do you trust me, little treasure?" he asked, dimples carved beneath his stubble.

"Not very much," Caroline lied, biting back a smile at his naughty grin.

"I'd like to test that theory," Klaus teased with a wink. He reached over to the nightstand and lit the wick from the blue flame of a sterling lantern. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the light of the flame as he held the candle over her back. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was alright with his plan. She smiled bashfully and nodded her head in quiet agreement. He smiled back, carefully gauging her reaction as he dripped the first drop of hot wax on the small of her back. She sucked in a deep breath, eyes heavily lidded at the strangely erotic sensation.

Caroline moaned as he slowly and carefully dripped his way up her spine and back down to the top of her cleft. "Blow," he commanded, holding the candle next to her face. She obediently pulled her face from her arms and blew out the flame. "Good girl," he praised, his words tightening her lower belly. She rested her cheek against her folded forearms and watched him, wondering what he would do next. He picked off the remnants of the wick and smoothed out the top of the candle. She looked on with interest as he coated it in what she supposed was whale oil. Seeing the apprehension hidden in her ocean eyes, he gently assured her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Caroline felt the tension leave her shoulders at the sincerity she heard in his tone. "Ok," she said quietly, nodding her head that he could continue with what she suspected was another entirely new experience. Men had tried to touch her there before, but it had not ended well for them. She had to admit to herself that the idea intrigued her. However, she had a fearless reputation to uphold. From what she'd heard from the working girls she frequently offered free passage, anal sex could be quite horrible if done incorrectly. It wouldn't do for whatever nameless pirate she brought to her chambers to see her cow in pain resulting from his own clumsy inexperience. She was nervous but knew she could trust Captain Mikaelson with her body. She knew he'd never hurt her. She was well aware that he'd been infatuated with her for years as she'd secretly returned his interest since the day she'd stolen his ship.

Klaus sat up on his knees and ran a soothing hand down her spine. She turned her head to face him and held his gaze as he gently touched the oily candle to her anus. He looked to her for confirmation, one hand touching her back to ease her anxiety. She gulped down her nerves and nodded her head before inhaling a deep preparatory breath. He rubbed her back up and down as he cautiously pushed the candle between her cheeks, slowly penetrating her only an inch before coming back out. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but when he saw no sign of discomfort on her beautiful face, he repeated his motions. After a few more times, she sighed and let her eyes flutter shut as her body relaxed, enjoying what he was doing to her.

The captain ran his nails along the back of her thighs as he moved the candle in and out of her tight ring of muscle over and over, slowly stretching her for the first time. He only pushed about half of the foot-long narrow taper into her with each stroke. He pulled the tip out and shocked her when he used it to circle her clit. He eyes flew open and she sucked in a deep breath when she felt his oily finger replace the candle as he rubbed the wax up and down between her lips in time with his strokes. "More," she moaned when she felt her body start to warm from the inside of her chest. He smirked at her closed eyes and added a second finger, his other hand still using the candle to stimulate her little bud. She whimpered a little bit, but he kept his motions slow and rhythmic, paying careful attention to her breathing as he stretched her in preparation for his cock, which was now painfully hard. "More," she pleaded again. He had to close his own eyes and take a few deep breaths to maintain control, his erection throbbing as it brushed against her thigh when he added a third finger. He moved in and out of her, denying her release when he felt her getting close by slowing down his movements over her clit. "More," she mumbled, moving her hips to gain more friction against her pussy.

Klaus smiled smugly as he watched her face, her breath hitching in her throat when he sped up his fingers as he played with her ass. "How much more do you want, Caroline?" he asked, dragging the candle slowly up and down her clit as she squirmed around the tip.

She opened her cerulean eyes and said confidently, "I want everything, Captain Mikaelson."

"On your knees then," he commanded easily, slapping her ass hard as she scrambled to obey.

"Yes, Captain," she said with a flirty wink. He smirked at her as he slowly dripped oil onto his thick cock, having tossed the candle aside, much to her dismay. Her body grieved the loss of his attention as soon as he removed his fingers when she asked for his cock. She mewled her discontent at his languid strokes as he moved his hand up and down his shaft.

Klaus slapped her ass again, leaving a handprint in her wake, the vibrations shooting straight to her clit and making her groan. "Spread your legs for me, sweetheart, and I'll give you what you want," he promised, mirth dancing in his eyes at how quickly she parted her knees in her haste to feel him inside of her. "Look at you, Caroline. So eager to please your captain. I will reward your obedience, little treasure," he said as he seductively teased her anus with the head of his cock. "Does that feel good, hmm?" he asked as he slowly maneuvered his head inside her tight hole.

"Yes, Captain," she repeated in between moans as he penetrated her another couple of inches. "Mmmmmm," she groaned. "More." He slapped her lightly on the cheek as he pushed his thick cock deeply in her ass. "Klaus... faster... please..." she panted, her anus spread wide around his shaft as he moved in and out at an agonizing pace. She jumped when he slapped her very hard. Remembering her manners, she corrected herself, "Please fuck me faster, Captain Mikaelson."

"That's better," he said with an arrogance painting his husky whisper.

"Mmmmm fuck..." she groaned when he moved his well lubricated cock in and out of her ass in a steadily increasing rhythm. "Please do it harder. Please make me come," she asked politely. "Please touch my clit, Captain Mikaelson." Klaus' eyes flashed at her submission and he immediately granted her wish. He leaned down and harshly rubbed his thumb up and down her bud in time with his powerful strokes. She fell apart with a shout, calling out his name as he fucked her up the ass, the oil helping him glide effortlessly in and out while he pumped hard and fast through her orgasm. She arched her back as she finishing coming.

"Can you take more for your captain?" he gritted out, his own orgasm not approaching fast enough if she needed to stop.

"Yes, Yes, I can take more, Captain. Give me more," she panted, eagerly moving her hips in time with his aggressive thrusting. He exhaled a sharp breath as he gripped her hips to support himself, the feeling of her slick heat around his hard cock drowning him in a wash of pleasure. "More, Captain, please, more," she chanted. "More, more, more."

"This is as much as I can give you, love," he ground out, his jaw locking his teeth together as he slammed in and out of her ass at a brutally fast pace.

"But I need more!" she shouted into the salty sea air that smelled of salt and candle wax and their combined arousal.

Klaus leaned down and bit her shoulder hard enough to leave an imprint of his teeth in her sun-kissed flesh. This was the woman he wanted. Fierce. Strong. Full of light. Begging for his cock to fuck her harder. He quickly shoved three fingers in her pussy, attacking her clit with his thumb as he hammered her up the ass. Her whole body began to shake, her elbows giving out. Her face fell to the pillows and she used the leverage to rock her hips to meet his violent thrusts. The captain closed his eyes and bit down on her neck as he filled her from behind. She started to scream as she shattered all around his cock. He felt a gush of liquid drip down his fingers and it was his undoing. He slammed into her over and over and over until he shot his own release deep in her ass, pumping furiously in and out until they were both a panting mess of wrecked flesh.

The moon was high over the Caribbean Sea by the time Klaus finally pulled his exhausted cock out of her well-fucked ass. He slapped her once as he tumbled to the feather bed in a heap. Caroline rolled over and buried her head in his chest as he pulled a thick blanket over their naked bodies glistening with sweat and other fluids. "Go to sleep," he commanded in a husky whisper with the last of his energy. "I'll fuck you again when we wake up. Then, you can meet your crew," he promised, kissing her temple behind closed eyes. Her only response was a nod before she drifted off to a deep sleep, her captain joining her for a long, long slumber. As he lost consciousness, he smiled happily. He'd finally found his most coveted buried treasure in Caroline Forbes, and she was bound to him, her captain, always and forever.


	13. He Keeps Her in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Dark and angsty. One of the things I love about writing is that I can change things I can't in the real world. This drabble is about me and how I wish things could have been. I actually debated about posting it because I know it won't be popular. A couple of my friends pushed me to put it out there in case someone can relate, and they reminded me I have to write for myself. I love turning Klaus from a monster into a man and having Caroline fall in love with that man, but that isn't really how it works. At least, it hasn't with my monsters. I wrote this for myself and I'm ok with it if you choose to skip it. I have many happier drabbles to come. If you do decide to give it a chance, and don't hate me at the end, I'd love to hear what you thought.

**He Keeps Her in the Dark**

" _He knew himself a villain – but he deem'd the rest no better than the thing he seem'd; and scorn'd the best as hypocrites who hid those deeds the bolder spirit plainly did. He knew himself detested, but he knew the hearts that loath'd him crouch'd and dreaded too. Lone, wild, and strange, he stood alike, exempt from all affection, and from all contempt."_  Lord Byron

Klaus eyed her as she stood at the edge of her stone balcony. Caroline was still as ravishing as she was when he'd stolen her more than a decade ago. Well, not stolen.  _Acquired_. She'd begged him not to kill Tyler. He wasn't a man of mercy. However, he  _was_ a man of opportunity. He'd seen a chance to have her as his own and he'd taken it. Come with him. Be his. Tyler could remain alive in Mystic Falls and they would leave her tiny town forever. Everyone had told her not to do it, but what choice did she have? Klaus Mikaelson was a man who got what he wanted, one way or another, and he wanted her. She supposed it was always just a matter of time, so she'd agreed. He'd been delighted.

It hadn't lasted.

The first few years had been a constant battle of wills. It was exhilarating, the rush born of her defiance as he tried to tame her. It hadn't lasted. In the beginning, she'd had a lot of freedom. The longer they were together, the more control he took away from her in his desperation. She could come and go as she pleased, provided she didn't go far, and wore a locator pendant. She'd stay gone all day and come back late at night. He didn't like that. He'd warned her one too many times not to stay out after dark. She hadn't obeyed. That was the end of that. Her phone was the next to go. Then, the laptop, followed by the tablet. Eventually, he'd even taken away her TV. Admittedly, that had been petty. She was allowed to have books, but only those of his choosing. He bought her the finest collectibles money could buy. She'd read them once and toss them in a pile.

Perhaps expensive books hadn't been the way to go. Women liked designer clothing and fine jewelry, right? He'd filled her closet with everything imaginable. She'd thrown his bracelet back in his face and had continued to wear her same outfits from back home. Well, that wouldn't do. He'd told her  _this_ was her home now. She could wear what he set out for her or she could wear nothing. The first time she'd reluctantly put on a dress he'd selected, he'd had everything not to his liking removed. That included everything he didn't pick out himself. He liked her in fine silks and cashmere and lacy lingerie.

Not that he saw her in lingerie back then. There were some lines even he wouldn't cross. Of course, if he'd known eleven years ago that she'd hold out this long, he may have spent less time trying to make her love him than just enjoy having sex with him. He'd assumed he would make her love him and she'd beg him to take her. That hadn't happened. So, he took what he could get. He waited while she showered and watched her dress. She'd fought like hell the first time she'd come out of the bathroom and found him leaning against the wall with a smug grin.

That was the end of letting her have hardcovers.

After she'd lobbed a copy of  _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_  at his head, he'd pinned her against the wall and told her if she ever tried that again, she'd regret it. She'd screamed at him to go ahead and kill her. It was better than spending one more second with him. He'd been shocked when he'd realized she was serious. He'd venomously reminded her that Tyler's life, and all of her loved one's lives, were contingent upon their deal. If she died, the deal was void, and he could kill whoever the hell he wanted. That was the first time he saw her cry.

He hated seeing her cry.

She'd furiously wiped away her tears as she dressed in front of him for the first time. True to his word, he hadn't touched her. Only watched as she slipped into the tiny dress he'd selected. Then, he'd locked her in her room for the day and told her they would try again tomorrow. Her parting words had been that even Thomas Hardy had the mercy to kill off his protagonist. If anyone had told her  _Klaus_ cried that night, she wouldn't have believed it. He was a man devoid of humanity, incapable of mercy. The next morning, she'd done it without complaint, but the look of pure hatred she gave him was scorching. Again, he locked her up and told her they'd try again. Upon hearing her protestations, he told he didn't just want her to do as he said, he wanted her to do it without the attitude. At the end of week, he'd decided she'd passed his little test. She hadn't, really, but he'd begun to suspect that she was doing it on purpose to avoid spending time with him. That was not acceptable.

Klaus grew more and more desperate for her affection as time marched on. Perhaps kindness was the way to go. He'd tried to charm her day and night. Showered her with compliments and affection. Taken her to cities all over the world, as he'd once promised. It hadn't fooled her. She still refused to even consider a basic friendship with him. Trust was earned, she'd said. Friendship was a privilege, not a right, she'd said. Love was not for sale, she'd said. He'd said obedience was not an option. She'd told him to get the fuck out of her room. That was the first night he'd punished her.

He'd wanted her as his partner. If he couldn't have that, a slave would have to do. Slaves grew to love their masters, right? He'd read about it in books. Of course, it hadn't worked with Stefan. He didn't have any logical reason to believe it would with Caroline. If he thought about it too closely, he knew he'd never seen it in his thousand years. So, he simply didn't _think_  about it. He was a man of action, not introspection. He'd hit her. Spanked her. Paddled her. Hard. She'd kicked and screamed the entire time. It hadn't worked. Of course, it had taken him the better part of a year to figure that out. Fortunately, her body healed quickly. Her mind? Not so much.

The hybrid's next idea involved grounding her like an errant child caught drinking stale beer in the woods after curfew. Locking her away in this gothic mansion by the sea overlooking rocky cliffs was similarly ineffective. Sure, she'd complied with small orders, which actually constituted about 95% of their time together but only because there was no reason to push when it didn't matter.

She wasn't suicidal.

Yet.

After a year in the mansion, he finally lost control. He was a very physical person. He loved touching her as much and as often as he could get away with. Over time, she had largely stopped fighting every small brush of skin on skin. Back then, she still sat straight as a board when he'd throw an arm around her on the couch or when he pulled her into his lap. Once in a while, he'd catch her off guard and she'd scream at him, but she knew better than to actually retaliate. One day she forgot. He'd snuck up behind her and pulled her against his chest while she was making breakfast. He held her in his arms all the time, but since she hadn't seen him coming, she acted on instinct. Her gut reaction was to sling the cast iron skillet at his head, scalding him with bubbling bacon and eggs.

That had not ended well for her.

Klaus bit her. He didn't even think about it. His skin hadn't even regrown from where the grease had sloughed it off before his fangs were buried deep in her neck. He managed to restrain himself from making it hurt too much, but his bite still carried the venom of a werewolf. Two days passed before he finally relented and fed her his blood, not that she'd asked for it. At least, not at first.

Caroline hadn't wanted it.

The fading blonde had told him to just let her die. No, that wasn't what she really wanted, she'd said. She wanted to be free. If death was the only way, she'd take it. His voice was evil when he'd reminded her that her death nullified their deal. She'd told him he wasn't going to let her die, so what did it matter what she wanted anyway? He said it didn't, but that he would be merciful if she begged him for it. She'd not-so-politely informed him that biting her precluded mercy. He'd mercilessly reminded  _her_  that there were things yet he could take. Even after a thinly veiled threat to keep her naked and chained, she'd refused. He'd shrugged and walked out of her room for over a day. Her smile was triumphant when he finally returned. She'd been convinced he wouldn't truly let anything happen to her.

She knew she was his greatest weakness.

The Original couldn't have that. His smile hadn't reached his eyes when he told her she was too far gone for his blood to heal her. It was a lie, but she didn't know that. That was the first time he'd seen her truly afraid.

Klaus hated seeing her afraid.

He'd learned to deal with seeing hatred painted all over her beautiful face, but fear? That was far worse. Instinct told him to heal her on the spot just to get that look out of her eyes. Unfortunately, his ego often overrode his instincts. His Caroline wasn't afraid to die herself. She was afraid for those she  _loved_  to die. He wasn't among them. That realization had infuriated him so deeply that he nearly did let the venom take her. It wasn't until she was minutes away from death that he'd offered her a new deal. Stop fighting. Submit to him. Do everything he said without the attitude. She'd refused on the grounds that he clearly wouldn't let her die.

Well, she had him there.

The vivacious blonde had always been able to see right through his façade. He was in love with her and she knew it. At least, that was what he thought. She knew he wasn't capable of  _real_ love. Real love didn't involve  _force_  or  _coercion_  or  _blackmail_. If he truly loved her, he would let her go. She'd said it before, but that day she didn't. There was no point. Had never been.

That day, Klaus confessed that she was right. He wouldn't,  _couldn't_ , let her die... but he could always bite her again. Perhaps one day he would  _really_  lose control and his venom  _would_  overpower his ability to heal her. What would happen to her friends  _then_? She'd cried again that day. A few tears slid down her cheek before she sniffled and opened her bloodshot eyes. An infinitesimal nod of her head had sealed their new deal. She agreed to obey him in all things, always and forever. While he was getting his way, he was still furious that her reasoning was to save  _a man who was not him._  He'd petulantly warned her that it was one last chance.

She could read between the lines on that one.

Her captor wasn't saying that it was  _her_ last chance to survive. He was saying it was  _Tyler's_. If she disobeyed again, if she fought him, stood up to him in anyway, her former lover would be dead. It should have nullified their deal, but Klaus wasn't a man who played fair. He didn't say it. He didn't have to. Once Tyler was gone, he'd just start moving down the list until everyone she'd ever known was dead. He had her and she knew it. She'd stupidly pointed that out. His next word chilled her to the very heart he'd tried so hard to warm.

Compulsion.

Klaus told her if she disobeyed again, he would compel her to do so. She was terrified to lose her friends and mother, but she was more terrified to lose  _herself_. If he compelled her, she would be truly at his mercy. She would do anything for him... and she'd  _like_ it. All because he said so. Her captor never knew what Damon had done to her, but she couldn't forget. Perhaps if he had, he would have known her love couldn't be forced. That all of this was bound to end in hatred. Perhaps he never would have taken things so far. Perhaps she'd never know. She had only one choice: obey. She'd sealed her fate the second his blood hit her lips.

Caroline never defied him again.

Klaus loved it. His little blonde distraction did everything he said perfectly and without complaint. If he said come sit on his lap, she came to him. If he told her to let her body relax against him so he could gently stroke her hair or rub tiny circles on her thigh with the soft pad of his thumb, she relaxed. If he said put on this dress, she stripped without a word. He liked that part a lot. Her clothes had gotten smaller and smaller over the years. Half the time, he kept her barefoot in lacy panties and sheer camisoles that concealed nothing. That was when he'd started painting her.

At first, she'd burned a hole in his heart with the hatred in her eyes. As the years went on, that light began to dim. She lost her appetite. As a vampire, she didn't need actual food to survive. He'd taken away her meal privileges every time he'd locked her in her room for bad behavior. While it would hurt and she'd be drained of all energy, they both knew it wouldn't kill her to go hungry... but if she didn't drink enough blood? She would desiccate. She hadn't cared too much when she felt her afterlife slowly depleting. It wasn't that she was trying to die. She just wasn't trying to live. It had taken him a while to notice how grey she was getting.

Caroline had been posing in the nude for several hours as he painted her the first time she'd collapsed. He was furious with her for not taking better care of herself, but he was even more livid with himself for failing to notice. He was so delighted that she was finally doing as he said that he hadn't been paying attention to the slow and agonizing death of her inner light. He'd informed her he was taking control of her diet. It had been one of her few remaining freedoms. Losing it came as a blow. She was to eat every single bite and drink every last drop he served her or else. She hadn't fought him on it. She simply just obeyed. As her depression worsened, human food began to feel like sandpaper in her mouth, but she forced it down day after day to appease her jailer.

Even though she'd never given him to cause to doubt her word, he began insisting on knowing her whereabouts every second of the day. He'd said it was to assure that she didn't do anything to hurt herself. Really, it hurt him to be away from her. He made her ask permission every time she needed to use the bathroom, or sit outside, or leave his company at all. He never once denied her, but when she did, he followed her. He'd even gone as far as to attach a leash to the loops on the back of her cupless harness bras. He liked being able to see her breasts, convinced as he was that one day she would give in to his advances. She'd simply stood there when he'd hooked the metal chain to her mid-back. He'd warned her that if she disobeyed, or tried to take it off, it would be a dog collar. She didn't like that idea. Since she hadn't been planning to disobey anyway, complying with his insanity hadn't mattered. Very little continued to matter. Eventually, he had relented on the leash, though he frequently reminded her it was an option if she looked at him the wrong way.

Caroline never looked at him the wrong way. She barely looked at him at all, unless of course he instructed her to do so. She followed his instructions. She obeyed. She was perfect. And she was his. Everything about her drew him in, but now that he had her, the distance between them had never felt so wide. He watched her for several minutes in silence. Took note of the way she stared into the night, at the jagged rocks down below. She was quiet. She didn't fight him anymore. Did as he said. Existed for him. It was what he wanted, wasn't it? Looking at her standing there, he finally knew what she was thinking. Perfect clarity chilled him to the bone as he truly saw what he'd done to her. Her heart used to race when he came up behind her. It didn't now. It drummed a slow and steady rhythm.

She wasn't afraid of him. It should have delighted him. It didn't.

It was terrifying.

His precious pearl wasn't afraid because she wasn't anything. She wasn't even Caroline. She'd become a shell of herself. When they'd met, she'd been a hurricane, a force to be reckoned with. As he watched her from mere inches away, she was just a gust of wind. She didn't even flinch when he rested his palm against the small of her back. The luxurious turquoise silk barely-there dress he'd wrapped her in was soft beneath his skin, but he recoiled as if he'd been burned when she simply stood there. No matter what he did, she didn't react. Her eyes, once sparkling sapphire, were now a dull mist as she focused on something far in the distance.

"You're thinking about jumping." It wasn't a question.

"You'd catch me." It wasn't a denial.

With perfect clarity, it finally dawned on him in the black of night: the stars can't shine without the sun. He had tried to lasso the moon and he had failed. Her submission should have been his greatest victory. It was his worst defeat.

"And if I wouldn't?" he asked cautiously, clasping his hands behind his back to keep himself from reaching out for her. She was right there. She wasn't there. She was gone and she'd never  _been_  his. She would never  _be_  his.

"Then I'd hate myself."

That was puzzling. He tilted his head to the side as he examined her carefully for any sign of deception. He found none. Hadn't expected to. She hadn't lied to him in a long time. There was no point. He always knew. This wasn't a lie. It was an omission. "How's that, then?"

The melancholy blonde quickly cast him a sideways glance before looking away as though the mere sight of him caused her physical pain. "For being too fucking scared to do it." He'd warned her never to lie to him. Had punished her for doing so. It wasn't nice, but it was the truth.

Klaus felt his heart clench at her evasive answer. He wasn't sure how to interpret her response. "You're afraid to die?" he asked, a speculative edge to his husky accent.

"Afraid I wouldn't," she confessed with a sigh. That was it. Her entire explanation. She said no more, and he didn't ask. He knew. She was numb. She barely had any emotions at all. Not happiness or anger or sadness. Even her capacity to fear him had been diminished. She wasn't afraid for her friends anymore, nor for herself.

She had only one fear left: hope. She was afraid of hope.

Hope was the worst thing for her. Hope that he'd ever let her go. Hope that he'd ever truly care for her. She couldn't have hope. Couldn't dare to dream. She was long passed dreaming. Long passed trying. Long past sighing when the stars shine bright. He'd stolen her hopes, broken her heart, and taken her dreams overnight. The only dream she had left was one of sweet death. In death, she would be free of him. Death  _was_ her hope.

And he knew it.

She knew he would never let her die. There was no hope for death. He'd made that clear five years ago. He'd had this image in his head of how things would go. He'd take her away from the prying eyes and righteous, hypocritical judgement of her friends, and she would give him a chance. See the good in him. See that he  _loved her._  Love him in return. Then, they'd live happily after ever. Always and forever. That was what happened when serial killers bullied their prey into blind obedience, right?

The world didn't work that way.

Klaus was a Beast, but Caroline was not his Beauty. He'd always hated that story. He'd thought the Beast an ineffectual moron for ever allowing her to leave. Of course, he'd loved Belle and she'd loved him in return. The hybrid king and his prisoner shared no such affection. The antihero of the story became so because he finally gave the woman he'd once imprisoned her freedom. He showed her that his love for her was real. Tangible. Nobel.

Is that what love and nobility boiled down to in the end? Sacrifice? He didn't know. Or rather, he did know, but wished he didn't. He'd been around for twenty lifetimes. If he looked in the mirror for too long, he saw the characters of Lord Byron dancing behind his eyes as they laughed at his misery. In that way, that was all he had. Misery. And Caroline. He had her. He knew what he had to do. Or rather, he knew what  _not_  to do. He had to  _not_ put himself first. For once.

He didn't want to.

He had to.

In a thousand years, no revelation had been more haunting, no task more daunting. He closed his eyes, not that she could see his inner turmoil. She didn't look at him unless he instructed her to do so. Then, she would. She followed his orders always. She obeyed him completely and without hesitation. It was what he'd wanted. Demanded. It wasn't now.

Now, he fucking hated it.

Klaus missed her fire. He missed the way she fought him, the way she stood up for herself, the way she only said no. He hadn't realized until that moment just how much that flame had dimmed... but it hadn't burned out. Somewhere, deep inside, he had to believe that the way she feared hope meant a part of her knew it did exist. He wanted her to have that. He wanted to give back what he'd taken. Return what he'd stolen. He wanted her flame to ignite. He wanted her to shine.

Most of all, he wanted her to live. He wanted her to love. He wanted her to be as strong and as beautiful as she'd been. Who she was now was not the woman he'd fallen in love with, if that's what he'd done. Maybe he'd never loved anyone. Maybe he never would. Elijah had always spoken of his little brother's redemption. Perhaps this was it. Perhaps not.

Perhaps the only way to be redeemed was to stop doing things that required redemption.

It was to that end that he finally opened his eyes and looked at Caroline as she gazed off in the distance. "What if you could walk out the front door?"

"You'd never let me," she replied in a monotone without missing a beat.

Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde curls. How he hated this. "What if I did?" His voice sounded choked. Pathetic. Desperate for everything and nothing all at once. For the first time in a long time, he heard her heart rate accelerate. She slowly turned to him and he saw it. That spark of the girl she'd once been. It was small but it was undeniably there. Caroline was still in there. Somewhere. Not here. He was never going to find her in this place. She would never be herself as long as he kept her here. He took a step towards her and focused on her eyes. Looking for the light. "What if I said you could go right now?"

Caroline sucked in a deep breath, her throat painfully constricted as she bit out, "Then I'd run and never look back."

And there it was. The truth. He'd known it all along. Given the option, she would never stay by his side. Not after all he'd done. There was never a world in which a man like him ended up with a woman like her. She was all that was good and he was all that was not. He had to force himself to say the words that set her free. "Then go." When she stood there motionless, no doubt in shock, he walked past her. Facing the rocks, he gripped the stone rail to support himself. To contain himself. To make sure he wasn't weak. After a brief moment, he tried to look back over his shoulder, but his body wouldn't cooperate. Instead, he added in breath barely above a whisper as his profile glowed in the moonlight, "You're free, Caroline."

The stunned blonde immortal wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. It could have been a test. Her mouth fell open but no words came out. She had nothing to say to him and hadn't for as long as she could remember. He knew that. As hard as it was, he had to help her understand that he was serious. "I'm saying you can go. I'd say you can stay, but we both know you won't. I won't come after you, nor your friends. Run back to your life and never think of me or this place again."

Her dull blue-grey eyes darted between his silhouette and the world beyond her prison. Was he truly setting her free? She stood rooted to the spot as a million emotions coursed through her veins. Fear. Hope. Confusion. Clarity. He gripped the stone so tightly that the coppery scent of his blood filled the space between them. It broke him as a man and as a monster to do it, but he strengthened his resolve and added firmly, "Go, and go now before I change my mind."

So, that's what she did.

She ran as far and as fast as her legs would carry her and never once did she look back at the Beast she'd left behind. She ran home to her friends and family and they greeted her with open arms. The ones she loved held her close and stood by her as she found herself again. It took a long time, but eventually the light returned to her sparkling sapphire eyes as the fire burned within. She became someone new. Someone stronger. Stronger than she'd been before he'd kept her in the dark.

Caroline  _was_ the light – and that light was beautiful.

Klaus watched her as she ran across the rocky terrain. Ran from him. From the darkness. Closing his eyes, he whispered to himself, "Goodbye, my love. My dearest love." A single tear ran down his cheek as she faded from view one last time. He never went after her. Never saw her again. He let her go. With utter finality, he knew one thing to be true: they both ended up where they belonged. His goodbye made her strong. She was free... and he was alone.

In the dark.

" _She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes."_


	14. The King of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I originally wrote the dialogue for this around Christmas, but life was busy. Still is, but I thought I'd sneak in one of my Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo Prompts: "Awkward first kiss." This is set during my personal favorite TVD episode, "O Come All Ye Faithful." The title is from that song. I was in a fluffy mood… but then it got dark. Is dark fluff a thing? Please let me know what you think!

**The King of Angels**

Klaus Mikaelson had been seriously debating murdering Carol Lockwood in cold blood for no reason other than that he was in a mood when suddenly his night took a turn in a different direction. Seeing Caroline Forbes could brighten even the darkest night. Across the commons, she looked so alone and confused that he simply walked away from the mayor mid-sentence and made his way towards the immortal teenager. His heart fluttered in his chest when she caught sight of him. For a moment, he was convinced she'd run.

She didn't.

Caroline looked at the man who  _should_ be her enemy and felt nothing but relief that it was he who found her. It had been a hell of a night. She'd done things she never thought she'd do and be so...  _okay_... with. If anyone could understand, it was Klaus. Unsure what to say, she tucked a stray tendril behind her ear and tried to smile as she mumbled a greeting.

The hybrid hated seeing the pain in her eyes, but who was he to comfort anyone else on the night he'd slaughtered his entire army? Maybe  _he_ was the one who needed  _her_ , not that he'd ever speak those words out loud. Instead, he went for the same teasing taunt he resevered only for her. "Judging by Tyler's absence at the cellar, I take it you informed Santa's little adulterer of your deception," he began in his smooth British accent, dreading what her reaction would be. Would she run? Scream? Slap him, possibly?

No, none of those. She didn't even blink. Despite strong evidence to the contrary, she'd never thought him someone to fear. "I informed you of his first," she replied bluntly, head held high.

Klaus tsked and shook his head in disgust. "After all he's done, you still protect him," he complained, irritated that she couldn't see what was so obvious. "You're too good for him, Caroline. You always were."

"Yeah," she scoffed, looking away, "tell that to the rotting corpse I just left in an unmarked grave."

The Original ran his fingers through his bloody curls, exasperated. "Hayley stole your boyfriend, abducted your best friend,  _and_ tried to kill you," he listed on his fingers, trying to get her to see reason while simultaneously hoping she wouldn't. If she could see the good in that...  _traitor_... surely, she could see it in him. "Yet you still granted her the mercy of a swift death  _and_ you took the time to give her a proper burial."

"Don't make it sound like I'm a good person just because I didn't toss her in a dumpster," she shot back with vitriol, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "I killed someone today, Klaus," she pointed out, heart clenching as she remembered the sound of the werewolf's bones breaking after she'd missed Caroline's undead heart with a wooden stake.

"Yes, and?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders and holding out his hands at his side dramatically, as though he didn't understand why murder was such a problem. "I just slaughtered twelve of my hybrids."

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, but we all know you  _like_ your inner darkness."

"There's an allure to darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it," Klaus confirmed with a slow nod as he chose his next words carefully. "I, however dark, continually find myself drawn to you," he added quietly, taking a tentative step closer to her as if to demonstrate the magnetic pull the baby vampire had on him. "Your light grows brighter every day."

"Seriously?!" she snarked, throwing up her hands in annoyance. "I snapped her neck without a second thought." She paused to collect herself, swiping at a stray tear threatening to smear her perfectly applied mascara. "I don't think I'm getting any gold stars in the humanity department," she added with a sniff.

Klaus tilted his head to the side as he watched her carefully chase away a second tear. It took a thousand years of restraint to keep from pulling her to his chest and promising everything would be alright. The truth was that he wasn't sure it would be. Caroline was like him, but she was also the exact opposite. She would never be ok with cold blooded murder, and as much as he longed for her to understand him, deep down he knew he didn't want her to understand  _that_. Finally, he stepped forward and found the courage to tuck a curl behind her ear. "Even the sun casts a shadow, sweetheart," he comforted in a voice a breath above a whisper.

"Oh wow," she replied defensively, causing him to retract his hand before she could smack it away. "What are you gonna tell me next? Even Angels have to earn their wings?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, well," he replied, looking down at his shoes a moment before forcing himself to meet her sapphire eyes, "perhaps humanity is an ongoing process for creatures such as ourselves."

Caroline humphed, but she didn't step away even though he was standing so close to her that she could feel his breath on her flushed cheeks. "Easy to say when you don't think vampires have to atone for all the horrible things we do."

"You're right. I don't give a damn about redemption," he replied with a casual shrug, "but you do. There's a beautiful symmetry to that; don't you think?"

The young blonde took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with air before taking a chance she never thought she would. "I think..." she began cautiously, "I'm ready for that drink... if you still want to get it for me."

A genuine smile spread across the hybrid's face as he mentally scrambled to formulate a response that didn't make him sound as neurotically insecure as he was. "As elated as I am that you're asking me out, I believe the football player locked up the bar hours ago," he deflected, seeing if she would take the bait to go somewhere more private. With him. Alone.

Caroline gulped and internally debated what in the hell she was doing. It had been a very long day and all she wanted was to get out of the clothes she'd killed in and drink herself to oblivion. She gulped and continued in a small voice that was music to his ears. "Actually, I was hoping you'd have something at your place..."

"Now that is a Christmas miracle," he commented dryly, his undead heart threatening to break free of his ribcage as it pounded furiously in his chest.

"Well I'm not exactly looking to curl up under the mistletoe," she qualified with another eye roll. "It's just that I kinda doubt Damon wants to see me right now..." she explained, voice trailing off.

"And I possess the only other vervain free shower in town," he finished for her, puzzle pieces falling into place. She wasn't interested in spending time with him. She was using him for his water filter and expensive liquor. He spoke dozens of languages, many of them fluently, yet he did not have the words to articulate how little he cared for her motivations. As he bit back a grin, he reflected that that water filter was the best purchase he'd made in a millennium. "Come on, love," he said kindly, offering her his arm. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Thanks," she replied shyly, taking his blood-soaked elbow, her stomach turning at the smell. She knew those scents. Some of them had been her friends. Thankfully, she knew none of it was her now very  _ex_ -boyfriend's blood. As angry as she'd been when she'd found him kissing that wereslut, she still didn't want him to die. "But let's not underestimate the importance of that alcohol part," she added, slowly warming up to the idea of an evening alone with Klaus. If anyone understood pain and betrayal, it was him. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

"Or the mistletoe," he teased, flashing her his charming dimples.

"Ugh!" she groaned, refusing to laugh at such a lame joke, but also secretly pleased that he cared enough to try and cheer her up. Eventually, she knew she would have to face her friends and their anger for her last-minute decision to let Klaus in on the plan it turned out he'd known all along... but eventually didn't have to be so soon. She wasn't in the mood for fights and accusations. Her friends could have tomorrow. "Don't even with the awkward first kiss jokes right now," she replied lightly, smiling in spite of herself. All she wanted in that moment was to go get drunk with Klaus Mikaelson and let him treat her like a princess, let him make her smile. Let him make her feel special, and wanted, and  _perfect_  even after all she'd done.

"So, you're saying there's going to be a kiss, then?" he teased playfully, dropping his arm to intertwine their fingers, a shiver running down his spine when she squeezed his hand and didn't pull away.

Caroline shot him a sideways glance and couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks at his hopeful expression. Tyler had never looked at her like that. Hell, no one had... except for Klaus. She tilted her head to the side as she considered what it would feel like to have his gruff stubble scratch her skin. She returned his smile and finally replied, "Never." They both knew she was lying.

Tomorrow, they would have to deal with the repercussions of their respective murders, but not now. Now, he had the chance he'd been waiting for. The chance to make her smile. The chance to make her laugh. The chance to make her  _his._  To convince her to let him show her all the world had to offer. Tomorrow could wait. He had tonight.  _They_ had tonight. Maybe it wasn't enough to make her forget everything he'd done, but maybe now she'd understand him just a little bit better. It was a start.

It was the beginning of another story; t _heir_ story; and what a story it was...

* * *

Thanks for reading! I have a few things in the works, one of which is a third installment of the hooker series. Any interest? 


	15. When in New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey! Welcome back to my hooker!Caroline billionaire!Klaus series for a highly requested third installment. Unfortunately, Enzo will not be joining us this time. I'm using the Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo prompt, "Cherry Flavored Nipple Pasties," and an anon Tumblr request for a smutty shower scene in a fancy shower. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**When in New Orleans**

Before Klaus Mikaelson invited Caroline Forbes to join him in New Orleans for a business arrangement, she'd had no idea a career could be so fulfilling. Her body was filled Klaus' billionaire cock while her wallet was full of his money. She did anything and everything he said. He paid any and every bill. It was a match made in kinky heaven. Although, in the former hooker's opinion, her new boss was pretty fucking vanilla. Their wild weekend had stopped being so wild once they were back in his zip code, and they'd never again included Enzo. Although, since he was Klaus' underling with equal profit sharing, Caroline had become good friends with him. His insight into how she conducted her business had been quite valuable. He knew what made her boss tick and tock.

The vivacious blonde's latest project was a process improvement plan for their relationship that involved broadening the depth of services offered. He'd once promised to show her all that the  _world_ had to offer. Unfortunately, he was the most uptight man to ever buy a woman. Naturally, she'd made it her mission statement to include all that  _she_  had to offer. Given her former career in human relations, the list was far more extensive than the business mogul had anticipated.

"Aren't you supposed to be naked?" Klaus asked with a frown when he walked through the door of her million-dollar penthouse overlooking the French Quarter. For the most part, her boss was a man who lived in the moment. His life consisted of one billion-dollar decision to the next. It was rare that he gave much thought to their dates, but he did have some rules, the most important of which was that she be naked and waiting upon his arrival. Well, naked save the white gold diamond designer collar he had handmade for her after they watched a particularly enticing movie about Domination and submission. He figured that since he paid her, he Owned her, right? Not quite, but she'd preened when he snapped it on and wisely hadn't said anything about the symbolism behind it, primarily because she thought he knew  _exactly_  what collars meant. Klaus knew how to spoil a girl, but he wasn't scaling any balconies with roses crushed between his teeth.

Caroline's face lit up in a brilliant grin when his cerulean eyes immediately fell to her edible garments. "I thought you said you were hungry, boss," she replied innocently, sauntering over to him. Grabbing him by his short dirty blonde curls, she kissed him deeply and with a lot of tongue until they were both breathless. His hand fell automatically to her ass and she laughed down his throat when he recoiled in horror.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked as he wiped something red and sticky on his Armani suit jacket in disgust. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the knowledge that said jacket had seen its final luncheon.

"Edible undies and nipple pasties," she chirped happily, spinning around to show him her bright red thong.

Klaus looked at her like she'd grown a second head. His baffled expression made her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Get off me. You're all sticky," he scoffed, pulling away.

"Well, I won't be after you have your dessert," she teased. Seeing his eyes widen, she quickly added, "Don't worry. They're cherry and delicious. Like me." Caroline peeled a sugary translucent heart off her breast and held it out for him. He eyed it skeptically, his face twisting into a sneer.

"Do you seriously expect me to eat cherry flavored nipple pasties?" he asked incredulously. Surely, she was joking.

"Yup," she answered, popping the p. His eyes darkened with lust as he recalled the way it felt when she popped his cock like that. This was her favorite part, getting him to a point where he was considering it. Seeing his ambivalence was her cue to drop to her knees. Looking up at him from beneath her long lashes, she mischievously suggested, "Or, I could dine first."

Klaus smirked down at her as she pulled out his long, thick cock and wound his fingers in her messy blonde curls. "I'll take your suggested dessert under advisement. Be a good girl and swallow every drop and perhaps we can negotiate to your satisfaction." Fuck.  _It did things to her when he got bossy like that._ She enjoyed their little games, and she would never stop challenging him, but his commanding tone drove her wild.

The young employee wrapped her cherry lips around her boss's cock and enthusiastically brought his head to the back of her throat, moaning aloud when his salty precum hit her tongue. He looked down at his shaft moving in and out of her mouth and reflected fondly on how far they'd come since they'd first met in a Vegas strip club over a year ago. In the beginning, Enzo had  _not_  been on board with her relocation. He'd thought Klaus a Wall Street type with a save-a-ho complex trying to rescue a hooker with a heart of gold. Of course, they can't all have hearts of gold, right? Or, do they?

This woman wasn't like any escort they'd ever met, not that they'd ever known too many of them. Career counselors in the Ivy league didn't exactly pull girls aside in school and say, "With that heart of gold, you could have an exciting, high-risk, low-paying job in which everyone will both pity you and take advantage of you." No, they spun fairy tales of equality and a new world in which there was no glass ceiling and sexism was a thing of the past.

Caroline was every bit as intelligent and competent as her favorite client. She'd gone to Vassar on a full scholarship and graduated with honors. Graduating had been a mere formality as her first, last, and only internship at a commercial law firm in New York had taught her all she needed to know about Corporate America. She'd gone with her roommate, Davina, to Vegas, and they'd never gone back. Shortly after their arrival, they became self-employed and had enjoyed a lucrative couple of years before Caroline took off for New Orleans. There was a ten-year age difference between the unlikely couple, which played in well with some of his favorite role-plays about poorly behaved employees begging forgiveness by whatever means necessary.

Klaus groaned as she swirled her hot, wet tongue around the tip of his cock. She loved his sounds.  _They were all for her._  They definitely had a rule that she belonged only to him, but there had never been one that he belonged only to her. However, in all the time they'd been together, he'd had no interest in anyone but his favorite toy. In the beginning, he'd seen her three or four times during the week and left right after. For the last few months, he'd come every day, both to see her and down her throat. As their games had intensified, she frequently exhausted him so thoroughly that he stayed the night. On more than one occasion, the night had turned into the weekend.

The billionaire knew that she was playing with him a great deal of the time, which he allowed to a certain extent, but he never let her forget that he was the boss. When he saw her perfectly manicured fingers slip between her velvet folds, he tutted and yanked her hair painfully. "Try that again and I'll be forced to write you up. You wouldn't want to have to face disciplinary action, would you?" he teased with a devious smirk.

Caroline dramatically shook her head side to side, smiling around his cock as she replied in a muffled whisper, "No, boss. I won't do it again," she lied with a wink.

Game on.

Klaus closed his eyes as she swallowed around his head, dragging him closer to the edge with every contraction of her throat. She cupped his balls and massaged them in one hand, the other wrapped around the base of his cock. She pumped him up and down until she felt him stiffen. He called out her name as he shot his thick, sticky come into her eager mouth. Before he pulled out, he opened his eyes just in time to see her touching her clit before feigning shock that she'd been caught. He zipped up his trousers and smirked as he helped her up, a smug expression painting the angular planes of his face as she pouted petulantly.

"Guess I'm busted," she said with absolutely no remorse.

"Indeed. What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Forbes?" he asked, all business as he hung up the jacket he'd never touch again. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her expectantly, eyeing her edible garments with distaste.

She wasted no time before replying fearfully with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. Please don't report me to HR! I'll be fired for sure, and I have so many bills to pay."

She had zero bills to pay.

Klaus had paid for her Porsche and penthouse in full when she moved to his city and had put them in her name after they hit a year. She had more money than she knew what to do with, and he still gave her regular access to his black AmEx. Needing the cash had nothing to do with why she stayed. She had plenty of money and talent to venture out on her own and leave him behind, but she simply didn't want to. She liked being a kept woman and he liked keeping her. It was unconventional, but it worked for them. Plus, he got hard every time he saw her in her silver collar, so that was something, right? Probably, but she wasn't about to ask. They were both happy, so why rock the boat? It was an odd relationship, but it was a relationship all the same.

The older man tilted his head to side and looked at her, considering how he should have her make it up to him. "Well, you're in violation of multiple company policies. Upon my arrival, you were in violation of the mandatory dress code, and then you blatantly disregarding a direct order from your superior. You had fair warning, yet you engaged in the same behavior. That's insubordination, love. I really should report you."

"Oh, please don't, Sir," she begged in a high-pitched airy tone she knew he liked as she waltzed over to him and began untying his tie. "I'll be good from here on out. I promise."

"I'm afraid that's good enough, sweetheart," he replied, shaking his head and releasing a long-suffering sigh, as though this was painful for him.

"What if I make it up to you?" she whispered in his ear as she unbuttoned his forest green dress shirt. "I'll do anything."

Klaus raised his eyebrow when she pulled the soft fabric off his broad shoulders, revealing his tattoo of a feather exploding into a flock of birds. "Anything?" he asked with an evil smirk.

The younger blonde woman vehemently nodded her head up and down. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson.  _Anything_ ," she confirmed in a sultry tone as he looked her over.

"Well," he conceded with another sigh, "I'll consider it, but first, let's see how obedient you can be." His eyes darkened as his gaze fell to her remaining cherry nipple pastie, the other sitting on a side table since he'd refused to taste it. "Don't speak," he commanded when she opened her mouth. She clamped her lips shut and gave him an impish smile. "The first thing you will do is abide by the company dress code. You will remove your unapproved garments immediately." She nodded her head excitedly as she peeled off the pastie and set it next to its counterpart.

"Not so fast," the businessman interjected after she had seductively removed her panties. She held it in her hand and looked at him expectantly. "You said it was edible. By now, I'm sure you've gotten it quite wet. I can tell from here that it's half melted," he observed, smirking. She took a step forward, but he held up a hand to stop her. "I'm not eating it," he said seriously. "You are. First the panties, them the pasties. After that, we'll shower you off. I want no reminders of your rule breaking, Miss Forbes."

Caroline felt her pussy clench at the heated gaze he sent her way when she slowly and sensually licked the center of the fruity thong. The combined taste of sugary desire had her eyes rolling shut as she sucked the thin strands between her lips still puffy from sucking his cock. "Eyes open," he barked authoritatively. She immediately did as he said and snapped her sapphire eyes open as she pulled the last of the panties into her mouth before salaciously licking her lips. "Now the rest."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Mikaelson," she obediently replied. By the time she was done with the pasties, his cock was painfully hard in his trousers and she could feel her own arousal dripping down the inside of her thighs.

"March," the executive commanded, pointing at the bathroom. The naked blonde turned on her heel and dramatically marched, lifting her knees and holding her chin high, arms swinging side to side at an angle. She yelped when he slapped her hard on the ass, surprising her. She had to bite back a grin at his groan when his palm came back sticky. Despite the innumerable filthy things she'd talked him into trying, at his core, Klaus was still a complete and utter snob. "On second thought, crawl. Hands and knees," he ordered, her pussy clenching at his words. The first time he'd made her do it, he'd thought it was ridiculous and hilarious. She'd gotten wet. Getting him over that little hurdle had been high on her list of taboos to normalize. She obediently wiggled her ass as she crawled forward on all fours.

When they reached the bathroom, he wasted no time roughly pulling her up by the hair and pushing her in the marble stall and turning on the three oversized shower heads she'd chosen to have installed exclusively because they had blacklights that made her bathroom look like a strip club. Klaus, ever the one-upper, had taken her for a long weekend in the Hamptons while he'd had a fiber optic shower curtain installed on the three sides of the shower not touching the wall. "Gah! Cold!" she screamed when the jets hit her sticky flesh. "Rude!" she added with a huff as she petulantly crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her as he sprayed all the sugary remnants off her slick skin. "Shall I add backtalking your superiors to your growing list of infractions?" he teased playfully as he set the shower head back on the wall and stripped off his clothes and flicked on the shower curtain, a shimmering cascade of fiber optics lighting the room in a brilliant show of wealth.

"Well, that depends," she teased as she washed away the last of the edible undies with a loofah. "How do you want me to make it up to you, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him, Estee Lauder Sumptuous Extreme Lash Multiplying Mascara running down her cheeks. He liked the black streaks left by her expensive makeup when her eyes watered, particularly when he was in the mood for BDSM.

Klaus was  _definitely_ a Dominant. Caroline had gone both ways with her past clients, but there was  _no_ world in which Klaus was a sub. As many of her ideas as he'd shot down, anything that involved giving him power, be it real or make believe, he enjoyed. She knew the feral gleam in his eye when he eyed her up and down before quickly retreating to the hall closet. "Closet" was putting it lightly. She'd had bedrooms smaller than that thing. Over the last year, she'd filled it with every toy he'd been even remotely interested in. While there were still some things she wanted, the closet had more than enough to keep them both ridiculously satisfied.

The blonde was soaking inside and out when he returned with some of her favorites, among them a spreader bar. One of the first things she'd done after her arrival was to have solid steel eye hooks strategically placed around the apartment, shower included. "Mr. Mikaelson, what are you doing?" she asked in faux shock when he attached one of her wrists to a hook with a silk tuxedo cuff. They'd gone through more sets of the overpriced toys than she could count. After the first couple of months, he'd started buying in bulk. He flicked off the showerheads on the wall and turned on the raining shower head. They'd learned the hard way that jets of water and kinky, sexy fun didn't mix when he'd accidentally filled her sinuses with enough pressurized liquid to give her a headache for two days. Fortunately, Enzo knew a discrete contractor they'd come to rely on for some of their private home modifications, among them a stripper pole in the guest room.

"I think your mouth has gotten you in enough trouble for one day, don't you?" he asked dangerous as he flipped her around. She gasped when her warm nipples hit the cool marble. He attached the second cuff and bit down hard on her neck. "No more talking," he commanded before adding in a whisper, "until you're ready to beg for me, sweetheart." She grinned as he pushed her legs apart to attach the spreader bar to her ankles before securing it to the wall. He loved hearing her beg, but he liked her pleas to be genuine. He'd forbidden her from asking for an orgasm as soon as she wanted one. No, she was allowed only when she  _needed_ to come for him.

"Can you move?" he asked, examining his handy work. She shook her dripping curls, rainbow water droplets flying around the massive shower stall as the fiber optic strands pulsed in the dark. "Good girl," he praised, kissing her shoulder and slapping her ass. "I like having you at my mercy." Caroline giggled her response, leaning into his lean and muscular body as he pulled her to him as much as he could. With one strong forearm around her belly, his fingers trailed downwards. He chuckled when she shivered as he delicately traced the soft skin of her folds with the tips of his nails. He played with her for long minutes, reveling in it every time she whimpered for more. She knew his games. It would be a long time before he granted her any relief.

"What to do with you, Miss Forbes," he mused aloud, caressing the firm flesh of her ass. He covertly picked up a 24kt gold plated butt plug and coated it in silicone lube from the warming pump he'd had installed on the wall. Her only warning that the luxury pleasure toy was coming was the quick spreading of her cheeks before he slid it effortlessly inside her anus. They'd almost made a competition of seeing who could find the bougiest, and often useless, sex toys. The heavy gold plug was among her many favorites. He lightly ran his nails up and down her spine, shushing her as he repeated the process with two connected 20kt gold beads, heavily weighted for her pussy. "Shh, it's ok, love, it's ok," he cooed in her ear as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her to secure the balls. "Feel alright?" he inquired quietly, his gruff stubble scraping her as his lips gently pressed against her shoulder in a soft kiss. When they'd first met, she'd wondered why he bothered asking things like that when he was just a client. Over time, she'd gradually accepted that he asked because he genuinely cared about her, not that they admitted that out loud.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson, they feel good. Thank you for asking." No, their games were too much fun to change with talk of things like  _feelings._

"Hmmm," he hummed, "hold on to that feeling." With a mischievous edge, he added, "This won't." Her ass clenched around the plug when she felt a flat cherrywood rod with a sterling silver handle graze against her bare cheeks. The elegant spanker was a recent acquisition, and surprisingly one of his. Most of their impact toys were her selections. He didn't understand some of her preferences, especially the one about crawling around like a pet, but he'd eventually given up trying and just went with it. After all, a happy employee was a productive one, and he wanted her to be happy... even if, at the moment, they were pretending she was a very naughty employee.

Caroline cried out his name when he slapped her ass with the untreated strip of wood. "What did you say?" he asked with a sharp edge to his tone.

"I said, 'Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson,'" she quickly corrected herself, "for giving me a chance to make it up to you. I'm sorry I broke the dress code."

"Not yet you aren't – but you will be," he promised sinfully as he looped his arm around the front of her hip to cup her mound in his left hand, the balls jostling inside her pussy enough to make her moan. He swiftly brought the spanker back down on her other cheek before smoothing away the sharp pain with his right palm, the hard wood a delicious dichotomy to his soft skin. When she was panting in his arms, he finally slipped his finger between her velvet folds and ghosted the tip across her throbbing clit, his cock hardening further at how wet she was already. He had that effect on her and it never ceased to amaze him. Of all the billionaires she could have, she chose  _him_. She'd asked him back in Vegas if he was mad that she spent so much of his money. Who cared about money when all he wanted was her?

Klaus continued to paint her ass red, leaving colorful streaks in his wake until she was shivering in his arms. "Have you learned your lesson, Miss Forbes?" he asked playfully, pinching her nipple as he tossed the rod aside.

"I don't know..." she teased, her voice trailing off. "I think I might be a slow learner."

Klaus smirked and took a step back to admire the bright red stripes decorating her ass and thighs. The first time she'd sexted him a naughty picture, he'd been shocked. Now, one of his favorite things when he was in the middle of a board meeting was the sudden buzz of his Galaxy, her vibration pattern notifying him that she'd sent a picture of what he'd done to her the night before – sometimes multiple nights before if they really went at it. "We'll have to see what we can do about that, then."

Caroline squirmed at the evil thoughts running through her overactive imagination. Klaus could be downright demonic when he wanted to be, and she could tell her lover was feeling particularly vicious that evening if they way he'd been caressing her pussy while he spanked her was any indication of his mood. It was a fine line she treaded with her employer. Half the time, she didn't know if she should run screaming from her penthouse or fall to her knees and beg him to take her so hard and fast that she forgot her own name. It hadn't taken her long to figure out why most of his employees were men, although she was pretty sure a fair number of them wanted to fuck the boss, too.

The blonde jumped when a golden vibrator touched her clit, making her cry out his proper title as he twisted and turned the heavy gold plug stretching her anus. "That's right, love, beg me for it and perhaps I'll let you come just this once." She knew he was lying, but she played along anyway. She pleaded with him at the top of her lungs as she approached the precipice, screaming in frustration when he pulled away just before she fell off. The plug came out with a pop and thudded against the marble floor. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" he taunted, the tip of his freshly lubricated cock poking the tight ring of muscle guarding her ass. She threw her head back when he harshly pinched one of her pierced nipples and mumbled out a polite no. "Now, if only you'd shown such insight before my arrival, perhaps you wouldn't be in such trouble, Miss Forbes," he chuckled, slowly pressing his thick shaft between her cheeks until he was sheathed in her warm, soft flesh.

"Fuck, Caroline," he groaned once he was completely inside of her, forgetting their game. The world around him had a way of fading away where she was involved. He tugged her head to the side with a fist in her soaked curls and kissed her roughly and passionately, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth as his cock slowly and methodically kept her right on the edge. His lips twitched up in a smirk when she whimpered against his lips.

"Please, Klaus," she breathed around his tongue, struggling to stay still as he lightly brushed the vibrator against her quivering little bud, the battery turned off.

"Something you need, sweetheart?" he taunted her, sharply biting her lower lip as he sucked it between his teeth.

Caroline nodded her head and moaned when he applied more pressure, his cock gaining speed in her ass. "Yes, Klaus, please make me come. I need it. Please, please, please, let me come. Let me come for you, please," she panted in shallow puffs against his smug smile.

"Good girl," he whispered, the vibrator coming to life against her clit. He swirled it around hard and fast as he hammered her from behind. "Come for me, sweetheart," he growled in her ear, sharply biting her lobe as he slapped her ass hard enough to leave a handprint over the red streaks from the spanker. He turned the toy all the way up and she was gone. Screaming as lightning raced through her veins, she cried out his name before coating his hand in a cascade of warmth as the gilded beads popped into his palm. He continued to slam into her to prolong her orgasm until she was shaking and desperately dragging deep gulps of air into her lungs.

Klaus cradled her against his toned chest, his pace slow and steady as he stroked her hair, kissing her temple while she came down from her breathtaking high. He tugged the $1,600 silk cuffs from the steel hooks and carefully turned her around. She held onto his shoulders to keep her balance, knees still weak, as he bent down to remove the spreader bar from her ankles. He easily lifted her small frame in his strong arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. The billionaire pushed her hair to the side so he could see her beautiful face as he sensually pushed his shaft deep in her pussy.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and found him staring at her, mesmerized that this precious creature was there with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a chaste kiss on the lips, the buckle of the cuff scratching his broad shoulders. He pulled back and smiled at her with his dimples, pecking her on the cheek as he worked in way down. The blonde woman moaned as he burned a trail of kisses down her throat. He stopped to nibble just beneath her diamond choker, idly wondering if she knew it was the closest to a wedding ring she was ever going to get. He loved her to the moon and back, but they had a good thing going. Neither of them was going to ruin it with the merging and combining of assets. He tugged a nipple between his teeth and suckled her breast progressively harder as he swirled his tongue around her sharp little bud. She matched his thrusts with her hips as he began to move faster and faster until they were both panting and ready to explode.

Klaus snapped his hips in time with her gyrations as he returned his mouth to her lips, tasting the last of the sugar from the edible undies. He came with a groan when her walls began to contract all around his thick cock, their movements frantic as they fell into oblivion, her name on his tongue. He filled her core with sticky semen and buried his face in her neck as they rode out the wave of passion engulfing them.

It was long moments before either of them could move. Once their hearts finally stopped hammering, the older man carefully pulled out of the young escort and set her gently down on the marble floor. "That was fucking fantastic, sweetheart," he praised, kissing her cheek as she preened at him.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked with a not-so-innocent smile that he knew better than to trust.

He tilted his head to the side as he soaped up the loofah with Bulgari shower gel. "Are you going to do it again?" he inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Never," she promised with an impish grin that swore she would  _absolutely_ do it again.

"Liar," he chided, spinning her around to slap her ass before he began washing her cheeks.

"Who, me?" she asked, her jaw dropping in faux surprise as she peeked at him over her shoulder, the harsh loofah delicious on her sensitized skin.

He tutted at her, reaching around to massage her breasts, hands slippery with soap suds. "You should to be nicer to me, love, especially with the weekend getaway I've planned for us."

Caroline spun around so quickly that she slipped on the slick floor. Klaus caught her effortlessly, laughing at her impatience. "Where are we going?" she asked, giddy with excitement. It was difficult for him to leave his company behind for longer than a day, but they'd been on a few short vacations, each more extravagant than the last. The penthouse hotel suites and gourmet dining weren't even the best part of traveling with Klaus. Every time he left the Crescent City, he left his inhibitions at the airport. "Atlantic City?" she asked hopefully, nibbling her lower lip anxiously.

"Caroline," he chuckled, "for the things I'm planning to do to you, we'll be leaving the country."

The stripper's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wait, you're not seriously-"

Klaus' face lit up in a devilish grin as he smirked at her mischievously. "Well, you are the only woman I've ever taken to a nightclub," he replied, dimples coming out to play. "You can't expect me to go to the KitKat Club without you." He nearly fell over when she tackled him with a squeal, her musical laughter washing over them beneath the gentle raindrops of her luxury shower head.

In all the time they'd spent together, he'd never seen her more excited than the next morning when they boarded his private jet for Berlin. He held her hand as the plane took flight, smiling softly at her profile as she stared out the window in awe as New Orleans faded from view. Life was good.

Caroline Forbes was going to the wildest sex club in the entire world... and she was taking her billionaire boyfriend with her.

Klaus was her favorite accessory.

* * *

Overpriced Rich People Stuff – $44,096.26

Suzanne Kalan 18kt White Gold Diamond Collar - $28,000

Lelo Luna Beads Luxe - $3,090

Lelo Olga Dildo - $3,490

iRiS LED fiber Optic Shower Curtain - $3,100

Betony Vernon Elegant Spanker - $2,848.77

Betony Vernon Tuxedo Cuffs - $1,595.92

Fontana 40" Color Changing LED Rain Shower Head - $1,429

Etna Gold Anal Plug from the Volcanic Series by Fornicouture – $542.57

* * *

A/N Well, what did you think? Did I live up to expectations? Again, I had tons of fun researched exorbitantly priced sex toys. But, hey, Klaus can afford it, right? I left it open for another sequel. Leave me a review to let me know if you liked it! And don't forget to follow me on tumblr at Eliliyah!


	16. A Modern Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N And I'm back with more smutty goodness. I'm thinking this will be part of two, maybe three, installments in my modern spin on an arranged marriage, but it could stand alone. Let me know if you want a continuation! Written for Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo, 2020. Prompt: "Wedding in Las Vegas." Führer Orangenkäse des Todes is German for Orange Cheese of Death.

**A Modern Arrangement**

Six months ago, five million dollars had seemed like a lot of money. In retrospect, bankruptcy would have been preferable to spending one more day in this sham of a marriage.

Caroline Forbes was miserable. Well, Caroline  _Mikaelson_  was a happily married 20-year-old budding socialite living in a penthouse on the Upper East Side. Caroline  _Forbes_ had been a struggling college student barely getting by waiting tables at a sleezy bar downtown. When NYU had offered her a full scholarship to Tisch Drama, they'd neglected to mention that tuition and a meal plan accounted for very little of her living expenses. After her freshman year, her inheritance from losing her parents on a Mission trip to Uganda had run dry. Broke and alone, her best friend (or archnemesis if you asked her nowadays) had come up with an oh-so-brilliant plan.

Klaus fucking Mikaelson.

That was Katherine Pierce's great idea that was supposed to solve all Caroline's problems. He was a handsome artist who'd grown up with the richest of the rich and the snobbiest of the snobby. Unfortunately for the millionaire playboy, American politics had taken a turn for the worse with the rise of fascism. Amidst the third world war, Führer Orangenkäse des Todes came into power and liberty died to thunderous applause. Klaus had been left out in the cold when the immigration law granting the Dreamers deferred action was repealed. The courts had ordered his deportation days before his equally rich older brother, Elijah, came to the rescue.

Marriage.

All Klaus had to do to stay in the country he'd lived in since before he could hold a paintbrush was get married to a U.S. citizen. When he'd rejected the idea of marrying some slutty, gold-digging, gutter snipe looking to make a name for herself, Elijah had kindly reminded him that the Defense of Marriage Act had also been repealed. Klaus could have his pick of gold-digging  _men_ , or anyone in between. It hadn't been funny then, but after spending six months with his new wife, homosexuality held some appeal.

It was meant to be a simple business transaction, buying a bride. He just had to write a check and put up with a roommate, right?  _Wrong_. Nothing was simple when it came to the obsessive control-freak tendencies of the bubbly blonde. She'd smile her beauty queen smile while ordering him around like  _she_  was the one with the checkbook. Their modern arrangement had turned into a living nightmare. All they did was fight. Klaus insisted that it was  _fine_ that they didn't know each other's deepest darkest secrets since they'd allegedly had a whirlwind romance that began in Manhattan and culminated in a quickie wedding in Las Vegas a week later because they were just  _sure_  they wanted to be together forever. Mrs. Mikaelson had argued, and won, that ICE Agent Genevieve Sorcière had it out for them, meaning she  _did_  need to know what his favorite ice cream flavor was in third grade.

Well, it hadn't been vanilla, Caroline.

They were as different as night and day and fought like cats and dogs. She danced in the light; he was the dark. She preferred new moons; he wanted them full. She was twenty; he was thirty. Every word out of their mouths turned into an argument of Biblical proportions. Two months in, Caroline considered her financial freedom a deal with the devil. That is, until one drunken night when they finally found one thing they could agree on.

Their sex life was fucking fantastic.

Caroline was too young to rent a car or buy alcohol, but she was old enough to settle an argument with hate sex. Before Klaus, she hadn't known anything about good sex; let alone crazy, wild, kinky, all night, "call out of work the next day," sex that left her speechless, mortified, terrified, confused and wanting more all at the same time.

One minute, she was screaming in his face about dishes. The next, he'd warned her to stop it or he'd  _give_ her something to scream about. She threw a crystal wine glass at the wall and it had exploded just behind his ear. He turned to her, eyes flashing and breathing heavy, and something inside of her just  _snapped_. That's when she threw herself at him. When he pushed her to her knees by her golden curls, she'd enthusiastically given him the fiercest blowjob of his life. By the end of the night, he'd taught her what it meant to  _honor thy husband._

When she'd woken up the next morning covered in bruises and bite marks, she hadn't been able to look at him for two whole days. He hadn't been able to look away. After that, every fight turned into angry make-up sex, only they never got to the "making up" part. Hell, their bickering was worse than before. He picked and poked just to get her riled up enough to throw herself at him; because God forbid, she just  _ask_  to suck his cock.

Caroline's husband  _did things_  to her, things she couldn't  _explain_. Things she didn't  _want_  to explain, because how could something so _wrong_  feel so _good?_  Klaus Mikaelson was the epitome of an alpha male. He always had to be right and everyone else had to be wrong. People were either with him or against him. If they were against them, they thought him weak... and he'd stop at nothing to correct that misconception. Unfortunately for the illegal alien, his wife was a slow learner. Or an insufferable brat, depending on her mood. Still, his efforts to tame her continued... on the nights she could bring herself to look at him without blushing.

Caroline was exhausting, exasperating, exhilarating. She made it abundantly clear with every word that she couldn't  _wait_  for their divorce after her five-year prison sentence in the marriage from hell. Well, every word that wasn't the sound of his name rolling off her tongue when he fucked her senseless. The now part-time college student initiated their heated hatefests almost every time. Yes, he provoked her, but she  _let_ him.  _Encouraged_ him.  _Fought_ him on stupid  _little_ things just to get pinned beneath his rock-hard abs with his hands around her wrists. The biggest lesson he was determined to impart was that she didn't  _need_  to do all that.

Klaus was far, far from admitting it, but he was actually starting to  _like_  his wife.  _A lot._ Maybe even more than a lot one day... if she'd ever stop screaming at him. He'd even tried  _not_  arguing with her once or twice. She'd stormed out and locked their bedroom door, insisting he was up to something. He'd taken a cold shower and slept on the couch, his plans foiled. That damn couch was where he'd woken up that day, having slept until almost noon. He sat up, ran his fingers through his unruly dirty blonde locks and groaned as he remembered the previous night.

Today would be different. Today would be better. Today Caroline would talk to him about sex. If not, today was another day he'd shut her up the one way he knew how: with her curls in his fist and her mouth on his cock. That damn woman either had to have something going in those puffy strawberry lips or something coming out. Klaus stretched and yawned on his way to their bedroom. A mischievous smirk curled his upper lip when he heard the water running from their comically oversized bathroom.

If there was anything his wife hated, it was being disturbed while readying herself for an event. The Mikaelsons were regular benefactors to several charities and often threw benefits for various causes. The 30-year-old artist hated the events and found reasons to be out of town for as many as he could get away with before his mother would start threatening his trust fund. Esther Mikaelson was a force to be reckoned with. Unlike her other six children, Klaus wasn't her husband's blood. She'd had an affair with the CEO of a rival company. When Mikael found out, he'd been the one making threats. The first thing he'd done was cut his bastard son out of his will. Fortunately, Esther inherited Klaus' money when her husband of forty years mysteriously died. He'd disappeared for a few days and resurfaced grey and withered as though the life had been sucked out of him by some unseen force. How humiliating was the widow's mistake to forget the  _waterproof_ mascara the day of his funeral. Her grief bled down her face all the way to page six. Tragic.

Esther was a force indeed.

The other Mikaelson children had inherited millions outright. After the truth came out, her relationship with her middle child varied from bitter resentment to complete estrangement. Being the opportunistic emotional succubus that she was, she'd had his portion of her fortune deposited into a trust fund with the conditional bequest from hell. Klaus would get the same percentage of her wealth deposited into his account every month until the total stagnated at her death. In short, the longer she lived, the richer he became. It was in his best interest to keep her alive and well, no matter what. After all, stress was such a burden to a woman in her condition. After losing her husband so suddenly, Esther began suffering terrible arrythmias with the potential for cardiac arrest if her blood pressure rose. At least, that's what Dr. Finn Mikaelson would swear to in court should his half-brother upset his beloved mother with his reckless shenanigans.

She was a clever old witch, that mother of his.

Esther was the waspiest wasp to ever buzz her way around Madison Avenue. The millionaire matriarch hadn't exactly welcomed her daughter-in-law to the hive when Klaus had shown up with her after only a weekend away, but she was slowly warming up to the new socialite more and more as the bubbly blonde smiled brightly while ordering her son around in a way even the frigid ice queen found impressive. The slight tightening of his jaw and grinding of his teeth only furthered her enjoyment of the proof of her treachery's legally binding misery. Intelligent as she was ruthless, it had taken less than three months for her to realize that Caroline Forbes had been the perfect gift for mommy dearest.

Caroline's gift was that this benefit was born entirely of her obsessive planning. It had been the longest three weeks of Klaus' life. Deportation was looking better and better every day. His saving grace came every night when he turned the tables and made her bow to him. Of course, kneeling was merely a byproduct of her love for oral sex, but he cared about that triviality very little when her lips wrapped around his cock as she enthusiastically bobbed up and down until he vented his frustration down her eager throat.

After sleeping on the couch, Klaus certainly had enough of that. He was rock hard and every inch of him craved his wife. What he needed after all that tossing and turning was some stress relief from the naked blonde in the next room. It was in that spirit that he banged the door open and interrupted her beauty regimen. "Klaus! What are you  _doing_  in here?" she shrieked, hiding behind the steamy glass as though he hadn't tasted every part of her the day before.

Peeling off his white t-shirt, he tossed it just shy of the hamper and replied innocently, "Just came in to brush my teeth, sweetheart." Her sapphire eyes flicked to the discarded cotton on her marble floor and narrowed at him as he stripped off his sweatpants, again missing the wicker basket. Before she could comment on his lack of aim, his boxers joined the pile of clothes. The sight of her husband naked took her breath away. He smirked when he heard the glass door of their enormous shower slam shut. She hadn't taken the bait... yet. He eyed the counter and let his gaze fall on the bright red cinnamon toothpaste she absolutely hated getting on her clean white counters. He'd ordered a case of it after the first time she'd taken it up the ass.  _And loved it._

The millionaire felt his cock twitch at her shrill shriek when he coated his toothbrush in the gel to such excess that a large dollop splattered the edge of the sink, the bulk of it dripping down to the floor. "Clean that up! NOW!"

"The maids will get it," he shrugged casually, blood flowing to his erection as it pulsed from the inside out. He saw a brief flash of her wrist before a bar of soap bounced off his messy curls that had no business looking that good after a night on the sofa. "You wound me, love," he teased as he tossed it back at her, just narrowly missing her face on purpose. "You don't want me sporting a black eye at your gala, do you?" he tsked as he admonished her with a slow and sarcastic shake of his head. "What will the owners of White Oak Retreat have to say about that? I've heard their marketing executive is quite uppity."

Caroline huffed and glared daggers at him, but he ignored her. The married man turned back to the sink and took his time as he stared at her from the mirror, both pretending he wasn't doing it. She humphed and spun around when their eyes met. "Get OUT, Klaus!" she shouted, pointing at the door as he locked it shut.

"No," he denied her in a tone just causal enough to piss her off even more.

"We have four bathrooms, damnit! Go find another one!"

"I like this one."

"Do NOT spit that on my counter!" Without hesitation, he messily spat red foam all over  _his_ counters, doing his best not to laugh at the rage reddening her porcelain cheeks. "CLEAN THAT UP RIGHT NOW!" Ignoring her order, he confidently strode up to the shower with an arrogant swagger and pulled open the glass. "Get OUT of here!"

Before his young bride could land her tiny fists on his sculpted chest, Klaus backed her up against the marble, his hands squeezing her wrists as he pinned her to the wall. The fire in his topaz eyes ignited a flame between her thighs, the loofah falling forgotten to the floor. The millionaire leaned down, his stubble tickling her strawberry lips as her breath quickened. "Make me," he dared her, eyes flicking suggestively up and down her slippery skin. It was when she swallowed down the lump in her throat that he knew he had her. "That's what I thought," he whispered triumphantly before roughly kissing her on the mouth.

The young socialite felt the fight leave her naked body as her husband wrapped one hand around both of her wrists and dropped the other to massage her breast, expertly tweaking her nipples one by one until she was panting, her inner thighs soaked from more than their filtered water. "Spread your legs,  _wife_ ," he growled as his tongue flicked over her nipple. With a coy smile, the sunshine blonde did as he asked. She felt his satisfied smirk around her sensitized skin as his stubble rubbed against her chest, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him when he knew just how to make her forget the world beyond their apartment.

What kind of bizarro world was this that her deepest darkest secret was that she enjoyed having sex with her  _husband_? Well, it wasn't that she enjoyed  _sex_ , exactly. It was that she loved the way he bossed her around; tossed her around like a ragdoll that never said no. How could she when he touched her like  _that?_

Klaus worked his way back up her neck and throat until his eyes met hers. In a firm tone, he warned, "Move and I'll stop." Her lower belly clenched, pussy throbbing, as he released her wrists and relocated her hands to the base of one of the four showerheads, quickly turning off the water as the other three sprayed them with hot droplets. And there it was. Just like that, he'd taken control  _and she had let him_. Caroline acknowledged his words with a minute nod and was rewarded by his nails scraping down her body.

"Answer me out loud, love. Tell me you'll be good for me."

No. That was one thing she would  _not_  do. Nope. No way was she admitting it out loud that she  _wanted_ to obey his every command. He wrote the checks, but she wore the pants. Of course, she wasn't wearing anything at the moment. Slamming her crystal blue eyes shut, she defiantly turned her head to the side while simultaneously spreading her legs just a bit wider in silent invitation. The tips of his fingers just barely grazed the soft skin of her velvet lips.

"Talk to me." He bit her bottom lip and tugged her back to face him, teasing her pussy until she reluctantly opened her eyes. The heat in his gaze made her breath catch and suddenly her panting had nothing to do with the barely there touches teasing her to madness.

"I don't want to talk," she said shyly, breath barely above a whisper as the pitter patter of water on marble echoed around the shower walls.

"I know you don't like the part of yourself that wants me, but I do," he admitted quietly, "and we both know you like the things I do to you." She looked away but didn't deny it. He slowly spread her folds with his fingers and ghosted his thumb over her clit. "You like it when I play with your pussy, don't you, Caroline?" No response. He kissed her passionately on the mouth as he pushed two fingers inside of her with no warning, making her cry out as he worked his way down her neck. "You like when I wrap your legs around me and fuck you until you forget how much you hate me." He curled his fingers to hit her in just the right spot to make her whimper as he carefully avoided sending her over the edge. Once she was getting close, he quickly spun her around, her hands never leaving the shower head. He pulled his hand away and caressed the soft flesh of her ass. "You like it when I flip you over so you don't have to look at me when I fuck you in the ass." He slapped her cheek hard as he pressed her body against the cool marble, the wall cold against her stiff nipples. "You like it when I spank you; whether I take you over my knee or when I fuck you from behind. I see the way you blush when you know I've caught you looking in the mirror after I leave you red and bruised for days. Admit it."

"Stop talking," she whined pitifully as he pinched and rolled her nipples, his cock grinding against her the entire time. "Can't you just..."

"Just what, sweetheart? Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you." He spun her around, his hands on her hips as his eyes bored into her. "I'll give you everything, but I want to hear you say it."

Caroline nibbled her lower lip, her face bright red as the shame of what she wanted him to do warred with her insatiable lust. "I want..."

"Yes?"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping even though she obediently held her arms above her head. Looking away, she mumbled, "I want you to just...  _do stuff_."

"What stuff? Tell me."

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I like it when you don't ask. Like, when you're rough with me and stuff..." Her voice trailed off as she confessed her desires to her fake husband in the penthouse where they pretended to be happily married. She could never really be married to someone who knew her dirty little secret. She just needed to keep him quiet until the day they got divorced and she could forget all the things he made her  _feel_. All the things he made her  _want_. The way he made her want  _him_. How she  _wanted_ to want him. No, he could never know. Their marriage was a business arrangement. It would be over, and he would be gone... wouldn't he?

"You like when I Dominate you." This time it wasn't a question. "You like when I have my way with you. Do whatever I want and make you love every second of it." She gulped, her eyes falling shut as his finger circled her engorged clit around and around, torturing her with the knowledge that he was right. She knew what he wanted. All she had to do was ask and he'd make her come like a Vegas hooker on X. "You want me to fuck you right now, don't you?"

Caroline's face felt like it was on fire, but that was nothing compared to how badly she wanted him inside of her. Praying it would be enough to shut him up, she finally managed to nod and whisper, "Yes." Fuck.  _Had she said that out loud?_

She had, apparently. Klaus' smirk was triumphant as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He pinned her arms with his as he positioned himself at her entrance. "There's my obedient little wife," he taunted her playfully before impaling her on his thick shaft. Whatever shame she felt melted away as she eagerly met his thrusts. He rapidly moved in and out, one hand locked around her wrists as the other snaked between her thighs to play with her clit. He expertly sucked and bit her nipples as he fucked her hard and fast. Her moans grew louder and louder the higher she flew until he mercifully let her fall into an intense orgasm that left her chest heaving and her eyes clamped shut.

The millionaire dragged steamy air into his lungs to regain his control as he slowed his pace before eventually pulling his hand away. With a firm thumb to her chin, he tilted her face down. "Open your eyes and tell me what you want now." His unyielding tone and iron grip made her pussy twitch around his cock.  _She should not be enjoying this._

The younger woman shook her head side to side, refusing to say it out loud. Unwilling to give up, he parted her lips with his finger and pushed it in her mouth, groaning when she immediately swirled her tongue around and around. "That's what you want. You want to suck my cock; bob up and down like a little slut until I shoot my come all over your pretty face; and then you want to wash it away so you can pretend it didn't happen when we both know it did." She didn't reply, but she didn't stop sucking his finger, either. With a long-suffering sigh, he conceded defeat... for the moment. She had said yes, right? That was a good start. They still had four and a half years to go. He'd try again when his cock wasn't painfully hard. He kissed her one last time before roughly grabbing her soaked curls and shoving her forcefully to her knees. "There you go, sweetheart. Have at it."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief when his cock filled her mouth. If she was busy blowing him, he couldn't ask her any questions she didn't want to answer. Water poured down all around them, but she could still taste herself on his shaft as she took him to the back of her throat. She wrapped her small hand around the base and pumped where her jaw stopped as she worked him enthusiastically up and down. He twisted his fingers in her hair as he set her to work at a punishing rhythm. His topaz eyes watched her as she greedily lapped at his head, moaning when his salty precum coated her tongue before swallowing him once more.

The erotic sight of his shaft moving in and out of her face was the best part. She put on quite the show when she went down on him. He'd been having sex for half his life, but never had he seen a woman love sucking his cock the way his wife did. Her moans rivaled his own as she lost herself in the rhythm as the water kept her soaking as he ripped at her curls. "Touch yourself. I want to watch you make yourself come for me," he panted as he neared the edge. Without a second thought, her hand fell between her legs, her fingers furiously circling her clit as she aggressively attacked him with her tongue and throat. She cried out when she began fucking herself with her fingers, the vibrations resonating all the way to the base of his shaft. "Fuck, Caroline. Fuck." He felt himself stiffen as come rushed to the tip of his head. He quickly pulled out and coated her lips and chin in thick, white semen. It was so filthy, but it was so  _hot._ She came with a scream as his taste overwhelmed her senses, her tongue greedily lapping at the salty liquid until she fell to her side, her whole body shaking.

Klaus felt his own knees growling weak and carefully lowered himself to the ground beside her. The next part of their routine involved her falling into an inevitable shame spiral that had her running out of the bathroom to their nearby closet where she'd hide until her face stopped burning. He wasn't ready for that part, yet. He was never ready for that part. Instead, he crawled on top of her and kissed her soundly, his taste still on her tongue. Normally she'd shove him away and make a break for it, but she was too far gone to care. She returned his kiss with equal fervor, gasping when his fingers found her nipple and pinched down hard.

"You've tasted me; now I'm going to taste you. Spread your legs." She let her head fall back against the marble floor, careful to avoid the spray as he made his way down her body. "Show me your pussy." The sunshine blonde parted her knees to reveal herself to him, but he just chuckled against her inner thigh, nipping her sensitive skin with his teeth. "You can do better. Use your hands. Show me." He pushed her knees higher to gain better access as she obeyed his command. She could feel his hot breath against her exposed clit, could feel his stubble against the inside of her folds. He propped himself up on his elbows as he drank in the sight of her arousal, knowing it was all for him. She could lie to herself all she wanted if it made her feel better, but her body couldn't lie to him. He blew on her clit, loving how she shuddered with need as she bit back a whimper.

The married man slowly dragged his tongue between her folds, tasting her, savoring her up and down as she held herself open for him. His facial hair tickled her lips when he wrapped his mouth around her little bud and attacked it with sharp darts of his tongue as he built her up. Her pussy clenched around air when he teased her center with the tip of his finger. She mewled in protest when he wouldn't give in as her hips encouraged him to fuck her. Instead, she felt his finger move down between her cleft before parting her cheeks. The blonde subconsciously lifted her hips when he pushed inside of her, wanting him to go deeper. Her whimpers were music when he released her clit and began to tongue fuck her pussy as he added a second finger to her ass, stretching her.

No one had ever touched Caroline there before Klaus, but she'd quickly taken a liking to it. When he rapidly flipped her over and positioned her tight ring of muscle over his mouth, she didn't protest. She balanced herself with her elbows on the marble as he licked her ass, his hands caressing her cheeks to prepare her for the spanking she knew was coming. He pulled her down further on his face as his tongue moved in and out of her anus. She buried her head in her forearms when he landed the first strike. The second was even harder and she was soon panting and gasping in a steady stream. Before long, her ass was bright red and his stubble was coated in her juices as she cried out for more. Without warning, he spread her cheeks and used two fingers to penetrate her hard and fast. His tongue flicked over her clit, keeping her on the edge until she was screaming his name. When he added a third finger, she felt her eyes roll back in her head.

Caroline barely had time to process the smirk she felt against her pussy before he was suddenly pulling her on top of him, his back to the wall as he impaled her with his aching cock. Her crystal blue eyes flew open in surprise and met his, arrogance bleeding all over his handsome face. She hadn't even realized he was hard again. This was new. He'd only ever fucked her there from behind. As he'd so poetically put it, she didn't want to have to look at him when she took it up the ass. She fell forward to bury her face in his neck, but he was way ahead of her. He roughly yanked her head back by her sopping wet curls and growled,

"Eyes on me," he barked and something in his commanding tone had her doing as he said. He was a puzzle she'd never solve, her husband. "You don't have to say it, but I want you to look at me when I tell you what we both know. You like this, and you know you do. You like when I throw you around like you're my little toy. You like it when I take you this way. You like it when I paint your cheeks red, but you like it even more when I fuck you. When I claim you in the filthiest way possible. You like how wide my cock stretches your tight little ass. I know how badly you want to come; how much you  _need_ it. So, go ahead, love. Ride my cock. Make yourself come for me and watch me while you do."

Klaus hadn't known exactly what to expect with his diatribe, but he definitely wasn't prepared for how enthusiastically she'd comply. She held her palms flat against his tattoo of a feather bursting into a flock of birds to maintain her balance. She threw her head back to fully expose her breasts, curls still wrapped around his fist. He eagerly took the hint and bit down hard enough on one to make her cry out. She bounced up and down, moaning every time her rose to meet her as she rode him hard beneath the water raining down overhead. Her ass felt so good around his cock.  _Too good._  She was so tight and squeezing his shaft in all the right places. It wasn't going to be long before he came inside of her. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed harsh circles as she increased her pace, chasing another orgasm as he bucked up and down, fucking her hard and deep.

"KLAUS!" The sound of Caroline screaming his name pushed him over the edge. He came in her ass in a violent explosion that had bright white stars bursting behind his eyelids as he struggled to drag air into his lungs, his heart pounding furiously against his ribs. A gush of hot liquid coated his thumb in her arousal as she came with a shout. She rode him up and down as he played with her clit until she collapsed against his chest, breathing heavy and clinging to him for support as her body shivered from the intensity of what they'd just done.

As she came down, realization slowly dawned that not only had she let her husband roughly fuck her in the ass, but that she'd  _watched_ him doing it. She'd let him  _see_  how much she'd enjoyed every second of it. She sat up and looked around, searching for the fastest way to get away from him, away from how he'd made her  _feel_. It wasn't just that they'd had anal sex for the hundredth time. It was that she'd seen  _his_ reaction. There was no judgment there as she'd always expected to find. He'd watched her in fascination, like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  _Because she was_.

She just didn't know that yet.

Klaus wrapped his arms tightly around her back when she tried to get up and flee. "Not yet," he choked out from behind closed lids, pulling her back to his chest. "Two minutes. Two minutes before you scamper off and forget this happened. I'll let go and you can run away and get ready for the gala. Then, we'll spend the rest of the day pretending to be happily married and no one will know how much you loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all we've done. Just give me two minutes."

Caroline risked another look at him and found that his eyes were shut for a change. His chest was still heaving, but his face was oddly content. She gnawed her lower lip as she weighed her options. On one hand, she knew he wouldn't stop her if she got up and left him alone. She always left him alone. On the other, his voice had sounded so sincere, and he looked so peaceful, holding her. Her husband couldn't see it, but she reluctantly nodded her head and let him pull her closer, her cheek resting against the black ink decorating his muscles. Her eyes fell shut as she relaxed against him, the sound of his heartbeat drumming in her ears.

The water ran cold before he let go.

* * *

A/N Please let me know what you think! I'm going somewhere with the whole horrified-yet-horny Caroline plotline, I swear! Please let me know what you think and if I should continue!


	17. A Stretch of Mortal Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I conceptualized this idea ages ago. I made the aesthetic during one of the events, but I spent so much time learning how to use photoshop (poorly) that I never got around to writing it. I have an unhealthy obsession with star crossed lovers, but I hate it when one or both parties die for essentially no reason. My favorite star-crossed lovers are Aida and Radames. Their ill-fated romance was originally told by Verdi and later by Elton John and Tim Rice. The title is from their goodbye song, "Written in the Stars." This is meant to be a prequel to Klaus and Caroline finding each other in another life. Let me know if that's something you'd like to see!
> 
> P.S. I snuck in the Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo 2020 prompt, "My Heart Will Go On."

 

**A Stretch of Mortal Time**

Hanging at dawn sounded like a real pain in the neck. As Klaus Mikaelson peered around the dank and gloomy dungeon where he would spend his last hours on earth, he looked back on what should have been. He was a boy who met a girl. In a perfect world, he'd have married that girl, had children, grown old and died together. Unfortunately, life in 10th century England wasn't perfect, and neither was he. In this world, he was going to die. Alone. He would never see the face of that beautiful girl again, but her eyes would stay with him until his closed for the last time.

Those eyes. Caroline's eyes. He'd fallen in love with those eyes the first time he'd seen her staring at the stables where he tended to her fiancé's horses. Tyler Lockwood was the son of wealthy landowner Richard Lockwood III. While Tyler was away at war, Richard had procured for his beloved son the wife he'd always wanted. The daughter of a notorious gambler, Tyler had been lusting after her for years. When Bill Forbes had come to the estate begging for scraps, there was only one thing Richard had wanted.

Caroline Forbes. She was seventeen and brilliant and bold. She was all that was good and kind and pure. Tyler didn't deserve her, but when her father had come to beg her to save their family's humble cottage, she'd gone willingly. She'd kissed her mother and three brothers one last time before venturing across the moors to her new home where she would become Lady Lockwood. It wasn't the life she wanted, but it was her duty and she chose to hold her head up high and accept her fate.

When Klaus found her leaning against the rails, she'd been crying. Unsociable and taciturn by nature, his instincts told him to send her back to the castle. Her eyes made his breath catch in his throat. In twenty-one years, those eyes were the only thing he'd ever been sure of. He knew in that moment that he would kill and die for those eyes. Five years later, fate had decided on the latter.

If love at first sight was a thing to be believed, that's what had happened between Klaus and Caroline that summer in the English countryside. He'd taught her to ride. She'd taught him to love. For a year, they were happy in their silent romance, but all good things come to an end. Tyler returned and their once simple lives were complicated when Caroline was forced to marry to settle her father's debt. He wasn't a bad man, Lord Lockwood. He was a cold man, indifferent to his wife's happiness, concerned solely with matters of war. It was rare that he came to her bedchambers. When he did, she closed those crystal blue eyes and dreamed of Klaus.

A bastard runaway, he was a simple stable boy without a coin to his name. Certainly no one of consequence in the eyes of his master. He tended to the horses and kept his head down and his name out of the Lord's ear. He and Caroline continued their love year after year as the battles raged across the sea in Ireland. They both prayed every time the carriages approached that with them would come word that Tyler had been killed at war.

Their dreams had not come true.

Not only had Tyler survived, he had found them together. Caroline hadn't known what to say when her husband came in and found her lover in her bedchambers after six months away. Klaus had spoken for her and told the lie of a lifetime. The lie that saved  _her_ life. The lie that assured his would end. The last thing he saw before he'd been dragged off in chains was her eyes. They were the same then as the day they'd met: sapphire spheres, full of sorrow, and full of tears.

Klaus looked around his dingy cell once more and sighed. If this was to be his final night on earth, he would watch the sun rise and go to his death proudly, knowing it had all been for her. He was lost in thought when the sound of a rusty hinge drew him from his reverie. He was on his feet in an instant as the love of his life threw herself into his arms. "Caroline!"

"Nik!"

Without a clue how she'd gotten there or how long they had, the doomed man did the only thing he could: he buried his nose in her sunshine hair and breathed deeply of her dandelion scent. Long moments passed in each other's embrace before he made himself pull away. "You shouldn't be here, love. If anyone were to see-"

"I don't care about them anymore!" Caroline sobbed, refusing to let him push her to the safety of her handmaiden. "Why did you say you forced me? You'll hang for this come sunrise!"

"I knew that when I said it," he replied, voice choked as he feigned strength, "but if I hang, that means you do not."

The heartbroken blonde vehemently shook her curls from side to side. "I can't let you do it. I will go to Tyler. I will tell him the truth!"

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he held her at arm's length and scolded her foolishness. "No, you will do no such thing. I must do this, and I must do it alone. You must live, Caroline," he implored her emphatically. "You have to  _live_."

"I can't live in a world without you." As they had before in her chambers when he'd been taken away, tears streamed down her face in a cascade of beautiful misery. "If you die, I will die by your side. I will confess my sins and we will go to the gallows together. We must be together, Niklaus!" she cried, tiny hands fisting in his dirty linen tunic. "We are meant to be together."

"That's not how it works, sweetheart," he apologized, shaking his head sadly as he fought back his own tears. "Where I go, you cannot follow. You have to be strong. You have to be brave. You have to live, and you have to love."

"I will never love that brute!" she shouted, recoiling at the horror of his words. "Are you mad? My father sent me away to pay his own debt! What kind of a man sells his own daughter? What kind of a man  _buys_ himself a wife?" she spat in disgust as she thought of her husband. "You are my one true love."

"As you are mine," he agreed, pulling her back to his chest, "but I will not be your only. You have another still to come, another to love. You have someone yet to live  _for_." Pulling back, he looked deeply into her crystal blue eyes rimmed red by her agony. "You're carrying our child, Caroline."

"What?" the lady gasped, one hand flying to her belly as she looked down at her womb. "How can you possibly know that?"

"Because you  _are_ my one true love," he explained emphatically, imploring her to see reason as his heart tore at his chest. "I know you better than you know yourself. Of course, I know you are with child. You must live. You  _both_ have to live." He looked down at her belly and tenderly placed his hands over their baby. Her eyes darted back to his and when she saw the confidence she'd come to depend upon over the years, she knew his words to be true. "I must go, but you must stay. You have to let me do this. You have to let me be strong. You have to go on."

"Not without you!" she sobbed, burying her tear-streaked face in the crook of his neck. "How can I live when my heart is broken? How can I raise our child alone? You say I will love. You say I will live. You say my heart will go on, but how can it without you by my side?"

"You'll never be without me. I will be with you wherever you go, always and forever," he softly promised, soothing her by rubbing circles on the fine fabric of her dress. "We may part ways tonight, but I will find you again, if not in this life, then the next. Our love is greater than a stretch of mortal time." He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. Lavender and summer and horses. He would carry her with him to the grave and beyond. "Now go, before you are discovered."

She looked at him miserably when he pulled back, his hands bracing her shoulders when her legs shook with the ferocity of the emotions destroying her. "I can't, Niklaus. I cannot leave you to die for my crime! I cannot say goodbye," she begged him, shaking her head from side to side, "not like this."

"This is not goodbye. We will never say goodbye, not truly. I will come back to you, Caroline Forbes. We will be together again; you'll see," he vowed, knowing it was a promise he would keep. He pulled back and looked in her eyes one last time. He traced her cheek with the back of his knuckle, wiping away her tears that now mixed with his own. He would never forget those eyes. They were a part of him now, as they would be a part of their child. Yes, he would go, but he would always be with her. With them. He took a deep breath and made one final promise before pushing her to the waiting arms of her handmaiden. "I was your first love, and I intend to be your last. I will find you, my love, however long it takes."


	18. Mystic Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Written for Klaroline Valentine's Day Bingo, 2020. Prompt: Mile High Club.
> 
> This was based on an anon request similar to American Beauty. Just so you know, I gave Hope all of three lines at the very beginning before it's straight KC goodness. "Caroline and Hope are best friends (Same age) Klaus marriage is falling apart (Hayley is with Elijah but married to Klaus.) Since Caroline grew up (18) he began to feel a strong attraction for her. And she wants to fuck him bad. She wears tight clothes or touches him for far too long... Until they have sex."
> 
> If you know me at all, you should know that I can't be trusted with prompts. I got a little carried away with the word count on this one, but I'm anxious to hear if you liked it anyway!

 

**Mystic Beauty**

"You call this a cabin?!" Caroline Forbes asked in shock as she and her best friend, Hope Mikaelson, pulled up to the tribrid's father's mansion on Lake Tahoe.

"It's just our vacation house," the redheaded college freshman shrugged as she put her Tesla in park.

"I grew up in a two-one in Mystic Falls," she reminded her roommate pointedly.

Hope cast her a sideways glance and nodded. "Fair point well made."

Caroline's breath caught in her chest when a handsome man with ice blue eyes and stubble surrounding unfairly enticing lips beneath short dirty blonde hair that curled just behind his ears. "There's my princess," he said with a smile as Hope ran into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around like she was made of paper.

Smiling brightly, the redhead stepped back. "Caroline, you remember my dad, right?"

"Uh-Yeah, yeah of course," she bumbled, stumbling over her words as she blushed at his knowing smirk. He'd totally caught her checking him out. Damn him. She knew he was a vampire, a hybrid, but it hadn't occurred to her that there would come a day that she'd start noticing him as a 28-year-old man. Ten years wasn't that big a difference anymore. Like, it was only a decade. He'd lived a hundred decades. Collecting herself, she forced a smile and extended her hand. "Thank you for having me, Mr. Mikaelson. It's nice to see you again," she greeted him formally.

The hybrid held her eye as he slowly flipped over her hand and brushed his knuckles against her soft skin, sending tingles down her spine. "Call me Klaus," he corrected her in a smooth British accent with charming dimples.

That was how it started.

There wasn't any point denying how strong the attraction was between them. At first, Caroline had thought it was just her. A silly girl with a silly crush on her best friend's not-so-older immortal dad. The 18-year-old had blushed furiously every time he walked around the house barefoot in jeans, rippling muscles on display. It took her several weeks to notice, but eventually she realized his trademark Henleys disappeared only when his daughter wasn't home. After a while, she'd caught on that it was mutual and he was playing with her. Well, two could play at that game, and Caroline Forbes played to win.

Unfortunately for the eighteen-year-old witch, Klaus Mikaelson was a thousand years old. He'd  _invented_ the game. He was also fresh out of a crap marriage to a crappier wife and found Caroline an intoxicating breath of fresh air. Hope's mother, Hayley, had been sleeping with Elijah Mikaelson for years. Marrying her had been a formality to solidify an alliance with the Crescent pack when their daughter was in utero. The hybrid was only too happy when he finally caught them in bed. He'd packed his bags, told them both to fuck off, and made for the lake. For the first time in nearly two decades, he was free. It had taken less than two weeks to solidify himself as the object of Caroline's fantasies. It had taken less than that for it to become painfully obvious to the immortal.

When Hope met a nice busboy at the local diner, she'd strongly encouraged her best friend to go for it. Take a chance. Buy a new dress. Hell, buy one for her, too. Hope had gone for a shabby and chic ensemble, but Caroline had gone full slut. After more than a few drinks, the tribrid stumbled out to the parking lot with her new boyfriend after a night of dancing at the hottest club in town. When her dad caught her making out with Landon in the back of her Tesla, the boy's sole means of survival came in a drunken complaint from the bubbly blonde.

"If you rip out his heart, you're gonna splatter blood on my new dress," she'd shrewdly pointed out, slurring her words as she swayed on her feet. The sound of Caroline's musical lilt gave Hope the split second she needed to flash her new boyfriend to safety.

Klaus turned to the drunken college girl, eyes flashing dangerously in the moonlight. "You'd better hope he doesn't hurt her." His tone had been menacing, but it was hard to be afraid of the hybrid when he was busy undressing her with his eyes. In addition to the scrap of shimmery blue fabric masquerading as a dress, Caroline had added six-inch stripper heels to her clubwear. She'd been going for a strut when she'd approached him with a witty comeback, but instead she'd managed to trip on her own two feet. "Easy love," Klaus cooed as he caught her before she fell face-first on the asphalt.

The young witch carefully regained her footing, but her composure was long gone. She didn't even pretend to let go of his arm as he walked her to his car. "Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. I didn't mean to piss you off, but she's eighteen, you know? She's old enough to go home with a guy if she wants to. Give the girl a break."

Had she been anyone else, it would have been  _her_  chest missing a heart. Instead of killing her, he just chuckled and flashed her his dimples as he opened the door to his Porsche. "I've told you to call me Klaus. You must be a slow learner."

"Maybe I just need a good teacher," she replied in a sultry whisper, her nails scraping down his bicep as he buckled her seatbelt for her after flashing to the driver's side.

Fuck. It took a millennium of restraint to refrain from tearing her tiny dress to shreds and teaching her a lesson right there in the parking lot. "Or perhaps you just need discipline," he countered, raising a daring eyebrow as he pulled away from the club. He smirked at her stunned silence and made a mental note to file away her obvious arousal for future reference. He decided that night that she would be his before the summer was over... but not when she reeked of booze and sweaty teenage dance parties. It was with smug satisfaction that he listened intently as she played with herself that night, visions of him spanking her pushing her over the edge as she cried out his name.

Their cat and mouse game continued as the summer progressed. Her wardrobe got smaller and smaller and his cock got harder and harder. It was with begrudging reluctance, and an ulterior motive, that he'd accepted Landon as a semi-permanent fixture in his daughter's life and had agreed to let her spend the weekend at his place. "Go ahead and go, sweetheart. Caroline is welcome to stay behind. She'll be in good hands." Hope's stomach had rolled a little bit at that, but she took him up on it all the same.

Klaus waited all of three hours after he'd been left alone with the sunshine blonde to seek her out on the balcony. "This spot seems to be a favorite of yours," he said casually as he strolled up behind her. He was clad only in jeans and his signature rosary and wolfstooth.

"The view here is just... breathtaking," the blonde replied, stumbling over her words as she looked back at his bare chest, heart rate accelerating when she heard the accent she fantasized about.

"Well, that may be more attributable to the mountain air," he replied with a shrug, moving closer. "Lake Tahoe is 1,900 meters above sea level."

"Yeah, this whole place, like, qualifies you for the 'Mile High Club.'" She cast her gaze to the side just in time to catch the brief flash of gold in his irises at the implication. A blush crept up her neck at the intense heat radiating from his hybrid eyes in waves, a dark red bag in his hand. Gesturing at it with her chin, she commented by way of deflection, "The vamps at school always hated those."

Klaus looked down at the chilled blood with disdain. "They're horrible," he concurred with a sigh, "but it's late, and I don't fancy leaving you unguarded in the middle of the night. I assured my daughter you'd be alive upon her return."

Caroline inwardly smiled at the protective edge to his tone. No one had ever really watched out for her before. His concern for her safety made her feel special. Wanted. Sexy. She turned around and hopped up on the wooden railing, her bare feet dangling in the air as she faced the handsome father of her best friend. "You should get yourself a blood bunny."

"A blood bunny?" he asked quizzically, unfamiliar with the colloquialism.

"Yeah, you know," she shrugged, "someone who'll let you feed on them. We used to let the guys at school do it if they did our math homework." She looked at him with a grimace. "I hate math."

The older man chuckled at her obvious flirtation. He enjoyed watching her try to seduce him day after day, never quite bold enough to make the first move. That would change now. "How unfortunate for my appetite then that it's summer," he teased playfully. "I've been known to mix business with pleasure on occasion, and I happen to be quite skilled with arithmetic."

The bubbly blonde looked down at her feet and bit back a smile. Giggling was a girlish thing to do and Klaus was a man. A grown man. With a thousand years of experience solving equations... among other things he'd perfected in a millennium. "Some girls just like it," she replied with a coy smile, peeking up at him from beneath her long eyelashes.

As much as he'd been enjoying their games for the past two months, he was ready to stop playing. "You know, you've been here for a while now and you seem to have made yourself quite at home," he said, his upper lip beginning to curl. "I see how you are when Hope is around, but since she met Landon, you've been on your own a bit more." He dimples came out to play as his grin morphed into a smirk. "I see you in your little jogging outfits, sunbathing in the tiny bikini you bought here that you wear when I'm your only company." He took a step closer to her, enjoying the way she worried her lower lip in nervous anticipation.

"I came out here to force down a meal in a bag and here you are clad in nothing but your pajama shorts and that delightfully thin yellow camisole that appeared only after we discussed the sunset in my painting." Fuck. He was definitely on to her games. Not only that, he was winning. "You aren't even wearing a bra, love." Her only response was a gulp as she discreetly rubbed her thighs together. His not-so-subtle glance at her breasts made her nipples harden in a way that had nothing to do with the breeze softly blowing in from the lake. "And you casually mention that you enjoy being fed upon." He set the blood down and slowly stalked over to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He placed his palms flat on either side of her on the railing. "I can't help but wonder: was that an invitation?"

Yes, yes it was. She'd gone from thinking he was hot to openly flirting to walking around in as little as possible. She didn't even bother using the weather justification anymore. They both knew why she did it. What was she supposed to say? "You'd do well to answer me, love," he prodded, tracing a line from her silky-smooth knee to mid-thigh. She sucked in a raggedy breath at the proximity of his face to hers and timidly nodded her head. "You want me to bite you? Touch you? Taste you?" His smug grin was feral when she tilted her head to the side, offering him her neck.

"You're sure about this, Caroline?" The husky growl in the r rolled off his tongue in a way that had her wondering what else he could do with it. She filled her lungs with air and slowly nodded her consent. His musky scent surrounded her as he gently placed his hands on her hips. She automatically parted her thighs to allow him to move closer, his fingers caressing the soft skin just beneath the sheer fabric. He cocked his head to the side and flicked his eyes up and down her barely covered body. The lusty blonde gasped when he tugged her to him, one hand winding in her hair, his breath hot against her throat as blood rushed through her veins.

Klaus barely pierced her skin with his fangs, yet the sharp pain was enough to make her pussy clench. He pressed his lips around the wound and drank deeply of her mortality. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands burned a trail up her back beneath the yellow of her tank top, his necklaces the only thing separating them as he pulled her closer. This wasn't like the boys at the Salvatore school. They'd been rough and awkward when they'd fed from her. The hybrid devoured her like the delicacy he knew her to be. By the time he finished, she was completely drunk on her own arousal and wondered vaguely if he knew. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were still glowing bright gold, a clear answer to her question.

Before she could blink, the immortal bit into his own wrist and gently pressed his blood to her lips, silently commanding her to drink. She obediently leaned forward and held his gaze as her tongue darted out to taste him, the magic in his veins instantly closing the wound on her neck. A trickle of crimson dripped down her throat, prompting Klaus to slowly and sensually lick it away. He trailed his gruff stubble up to her mouth, their lips barely brushing. He paused and looked into her eyes, letting her decide.

It was the easiest decision she'd ever made.

Caroline pressed her mouth to his and it was game on. She'd wanted this for so long that there was no turning back. He wrapped her legs around his waist as his tongue gently parted her lips. She moaned when he ground his erection into her, hot moisture already soaking her tiny shorts. Klaus may have had a millennium on her, but he hadn't had sex with anybody in a long time. Restraining himself all summer had been an even darker hell than his marriage. It took everything in him not to tear her clothes to shreds and thrust his cock deep inside her warm center. His need for the sunshine blonde was primal and just a little bit desperate. His hands were everywhere as his kisses devoured her.

The young witch tilted her hips, trying to gain friction. Her hybrid fantasy was only too happy to oblige. One hand twisted in her hair, tugging it sharply as he pulled her closer. She deepened their kiss, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. He responded by dragging his nails up her spine from the small of her back to her neck, ripping the soft fabric of her shirt in the process. He tore it from her shoulders in one smooth tug. She was acutely aware of her nipples as the summer breeze washed over her bare breasts. He lightly teased one with the very tips of his fingers, taunting her as her rosy bud pebbled under his touch.

Klaus smirked against her lips, making her gasp when he suddenly twisted her nipple before smoothing over it with his thumb, a move he quickly repeated on her other breast. He dropped his face to her chest and groaned when she eagerly pressed herself into his hungry mouth. He swirled his tongue around over and over, driving her crazy. Her pussy was throbbing, and she wanted nothing more than to ride his cock into oblivion, but he was moving much too slowly. "Klaus," she breathed into the thin mountain air, "I need more."

The handsome older man popped up and kissed her deeply for a moment before pulling back to look her in the eye. "Do you want me to take you right here or shall I fuck you in my bed instead?" Her heart skipped a beat at his candor, sapphire eyes widening in a way that delighted him. Oh, there were so many things he could teach her. So young. So innocent. So perfectly delicious. "Tell me what you want, sweetheart," he encouraged her, but she sat there dumbfounded. Smirking, he felt his cock twitch at her blush when he continued. "Do you want me to strip you naked and make you beg for my cock out here for anyone to see?" Her eyes fluttered shut when he pressed his thumb to her clit through her shorts, his other hand resting on her hip, steadying her as a shiver ran down her spine. "Or would you rather bury your face in my pillows while I take you from behind? Tell me, Caroline. I want to hear you say it."

Her mouth found his and she hungrily shoved her tongue down his throat. He indulged her for long minutes before firmly tugging her head back by her golden curls. She would have to learn to obey and what a joy it would be to teach her how the game was played. Gulping as he looked at her expectantly, she stuttered, "H-here is good."

Klaus smirked against her strawberry lips, now puffy from his kisses. "Good girl," he praised, grinning at the way her breath caught at the compliment. He roughly pulled her arms from around his neck. "Hands on the balcony," he said with a slightly bossy tone as he sunk to his knees and pushed her legs apart. "I've already tasted your blood. Now, I'm going to see if your pussy is just as delicious," he growled sinfully as he dragged his tongue up the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He held her pinned against the rail with one hand and quickly tore away her shorts with the other, shredding the flimsy material like tissue paper. His nose barely scraped against her as he breathed deeply of her scent. He'd been torturing himself with that smell all summer, vividly recalling her arousal every time he stroked his cock with her face swimming in his mind until he came all over his hand.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat when she looked down and saw her older lover's tongue dart out between her folds, the tip of it ghosting over her clit. She was blushing harder than she ever had in her life, yet she couldn't look away. Klaus Mikaelson was the strongest creature on earth. He'd killed more people than she could even imagine, more than she  _wanted_ to imagine. He could have her heart torn from her chest in seconds, but she'd never know it by the way he was looking at her now. His eyes were glowing as he slowly licked her pussy up and down, teasing her center with delicate strokes that were nowhere near enough to sate her appetite.

When he pressed a reverent kiss to her satin folds and cooed in his sexy accent, "Come on, sweetheart. Spread your legs for me. Let me see you," she eagerly obeyed. "Tell me what you want. Tell me and I'll give it to you. I'll give you everything," he promised, his voice sending vibrations to her clit. Her mouth was suddenly dry, her palms sweaty as she gripped the railing. "I've already warned you to answer me once tonight. You really are a slow learner," he teased playfully, sharply nipping her knee with the tip of his fangs.

Caroline knew the history of the Mikaelson family from the tombs at her old high school. The man licking her so gently had decimated entire villages with those fangs. The sight of so many nightmares kneeling at her feet made her feel a power she hadn't known existed. He could do anything, have anyone, and yet here he was.  _He'd chosen her._ That revelation filled her with a new sense of daring as her walls came tumbling down. "Maybe I just need some discipline," she finally replied, repeating his words back to him.

The challenge had barely left her mouth before he'd accepted. At supernatural speed, he leapt to his feet and bent her over the balcony, his palm hot against her bare cheeks. He leaned down and whispered in her ear as his rosary scraped her back, "Would you like me to teach you?" She merely nodded her head and was rewarded with the first strike. In a firm tone, he commanded, "Answer me out loud, love."

The way he soothed away the pain with a soft caress was almost more than she could handle, but she managed to choke out, "Yes, please, Mr. Mikaelson."

Another strike, this time a bit harder but not more than she could bear. "Since you seem to be struggling with calling me Klaus, now you will call me Sir. Try it again."

"Yes Sir," she repeated obediently, trying and failing to covertly rub her legs together.

His upper lip curling, he used his toes to edge her feet apart. "Rewards come later," he chided, slapping her ass. "Try that again and you'll regret it."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'll be good," she apologized quickly, biting her lower lip as anticipation dripped down her inner thighs.

"Good girl," he praised, kissing her cheek. "Pick a number from 1-10."

Unsure what game was this, she tentatively answered, "Three?"

"Good. Now do it again."

"Ummm... four?"

"Thirty-four, then." His next strike wasn't as hard as the last, but it was still enough to sting as he warmed her up.

"Do you want me to count?" she asked, voice constricted.

Her question was answered with another slap. "I want you to speak when you're spoken to."

"Yes Sir."

With a smirk, he replied, "Now you're learning." After the first dozen, she lost count and was grateful he hadn't made her do it out loud. She began to lose herself in the sensual rhythm of his expert spanking. Why had she ever tried to out play him when it was so much fun being his star pupil? All too soon, his British accent pulled her from her reverie. "Have you learned your lesson, or do you need additional time to study?"

On one hand, she was getting desperate for that reward. On the other, it was too good to stop now. He'd been striking her progressively harder, but she was nowhere near her breaking point. Part of her wanted to see how far he'd go, how far she could go. "Well, I mean you did say I was a slow learner..." she replied flirtatiously, turning her head to smile at him when he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the mouth.

With an approving grin, he commanded, "Pick another number."

"One," she answered, immediately regretting that decision at his small tut of disapproval. Why had she said one? Maybe he'd let her change it if she asked nicely.

"And the second?" Maybe not.

"Nine." There. Maybe that would make up for it.

"So, it'll be ninety-one, then." It didn't, apparently. His chuckled at the way her sapphire eyes widened in the moonlight. "Surely you've learned by now that I've been at this game a lot longer than you. You should have seen that coming, sweetheart." She hung her head and shook it slowly side to side. He was right that she should have, but she hadn't, and now she was going to happily pay the price for her inexperience. She knew him well enough to be quite certain he'd stop if she asked him to, but  _no way_  was she asking. She folded her arms on the balcony and rested her cheek as she readied herself for her lesson. "This time, you will count out loud. If you miscount, I'll start over. Got it?"

Gulp. "Yes Sir."

"Good girl." By the time they were halfway through, she was panting and her pussy felt like it was on fire. She flashed back to the feeling of his tongue on her clit and it made her breath catch in her chest. He landed another strike and she damn near missed the count. It was too good. Too much. How she made it to ninety-one, she never knew.

She hadn't, actually. In reality, she'd counted several numbers twice, but by then, his cock was painfully hard in his jeans and her ass was bright red. Was it his fault if he had to repeat the same number? Not in the game of his own design. "Shall we move on to your oral exam?" he asked with raised brows, nipping her lower lip as she stared at him glassy-eyed.

"Yes, Sir." A beat passed as he gazed at her sternly. "I want you to eat me out and make me come, please," she added for good measure.

In a flash, he had her back on the balcony with her legs spread wide as he knelt between them, her ass deliciously sore after her spanking. "I knew you could be a good student," he teased, his gruff stubble scraping her velvet lips. They shared a smile before he tasted her pussy with a long lick between her folds. She gasped when he surprised her by pushing two fingers inside of her. "For now, you've earned a reward. You're going to come for me, Caroline, and then I'm going to fuck you. Any questions?"

"No, Sir," she answered rapidly, shaking her head and spreading her legs wider in silent invitation.

"Good girl." Fuck, she really liked when he said that. She liked everything they'd done. The games, the teasing, the summer of flirting, the way his fangs felt as they'd pierced her neck, the heat of his hand on her ass as he'd painted it bright red. All of it. She didn't even mind that she was losing their power struggle. How could she when Klaus freaking Mikaelson was licking her pussy, his eyes locked on hers as they flashed gold. Suddenly, he wasn't playing anymore. He was a man on his knees for a woman he wanted to see shatter into a million pieces. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the railing when he began moving his fingers in and out in a punishing rhythm, every expert stroke designed to make her fall apart. Her eyes were the first to flutter shut, followed quickly by his own.

Leaving his hell hole of a marriage had been a relief. He hadn't consummated that relationship in years. Tasting a woman was long overdue, and Caroline was more than just a woman. She called to him on a primal level, and when he locked his lips around her clit, he moaned louder than she did. He swirled his tongue around and around her little bud and she was gone. She came with a shout, his first name rolling off her tongue as she fell on his shoulders. He immediately wrapped his free arm around her lower back to steady her as he fucked her hard and fast through her orgasm, pulling away only when she was gasping for air.

Klaus rose to his feet and pulled the naked blonde to his chest. "Shhh, you did so well, sweetheart," he praised, kissing her temple as she caught her breath, heart pounding furiously in her chest. She mewled contentedly and burrowed into his neck as he cradled her in his arms. He kissed the top of her golden curls and rubbed circles on her back until she calmed down. When she finally sat up, she was met with his sexy dimples as he smiled at her softly. He tucked a sweaty tendril behind her ear and asked quietly, "Are you alright to continue, or do you need to stop?"

"Nope, I'm good," she answered far too quickly, blushing at her obvious enthusiasm as he chuckled approvingly.

The hybrid liked her despite his ex-wife's treachery. She was adorable and young and full of light. He would have stopped if she'd asked him to, but he wouldn't have been happy about it. "In that case, would you like me to fuck you here, or would you like to go inside?"

The way his eyes flashed when he ground his cock into her was hypnotizing. She gulped down the lump in her throat and tried to think clearly. The cool summer breeze wafted around her bare skin, reminding her of her surroundings. There was something very erotic about being outdoors as he had his way with her. She gnawed her lower lip in indecision as she looked around their gorgeous surroundings. He prodded her to answer by grinding his jeans against her slippery folds, his nails scraping down her spine. She looked up at the older man with a shy smile. "Does it have to be one or the other?"

Klaus tilted his head to the side and considered her response. He'd asked her a question and he did want an answer, but if she had other ideas, he wasn't so rigid that he wouldn't hear her out. "What did you have in mind?" he inquired curiously. Caroline blushed furiously as she awkwardly reached for his belt buckle, cautiously watching his reaction to see if it was ok. "Use your words if you want something."

"I want to suck your cock out here and maybe go inside after that," she replied without hesitation. "Is that ok?" It was, apparently, because he had her on her knees in less than a second, his belt a gust of wind as it flew into the lake in his haste to free his erection. "Thank you, Sir," she added sweetly before hungrily taking his cock down her eager throat.

"Good girl," he praised fondly as he wound his fingers firmly in her curls to set the pace. He stared down at her, mesmerized that such a beautiful creature was bowing before him, her only goal to please him however he saw fit. He'd never loved his ex-wife, but it hadn't helped his ego that she'd been sleeping with his brother for years. With Caroline kneeling at his feet, he couldn't possibly have cared less about his past, or anything else for that matter. As long as it involved her strawberry lips wrapped around his cock, the future looked bright.

The sight of his cock moving in and out of her face made his toes curl. "Fuck, sweetheart, do that thing again with your tongue," the hybrid panted, gripping the rail behind him for balance as she bobbed up and down, her tongue swirling around his head over and over. "Shit. Just like that. Fuck." All too soon, he felt white hot electricity burst through the tip of his shaft as he filled her mouth with his come. "Swallow it. All of it," he barked as he held her head still until she'd tasted every last drop of his sticky sweet semen. The air left his lungs in a whoosh as he released her curls and leaned down to rest his head against the wooden planks of the balcony.

Caroline looked up at him from where she still knelt at his feet, a shy but hopeful expression on her face that made him smile down softly at her. "Good girl." He chuckled aloud when a bright smile split her cheeks in two. She certainly seemed to enjoy praise, something he made a mental note of as he offered her his hand with a satisfied smirk plastered beneath his stubble. She took it gratefully and buried her head in his neck when he wrapped her up in his strong arms, his palms caressing her bare back as his cock hung out of his jeans. It wasn't long before his vampiric sex drive had it twitching all over again. "Shall we take this inside?" he asked in his smooth British accent.

The young blonde pecked him lightly on the lips, smiling at him happily. "Yes, Sir." She shrieked aloud when she suddenly found herself over his shoulder, her rose colored ass beneath his palm as he carried her to his bedroom. She giggled when he tossed her on the bed like a ragdoll. She excitedly backed up to the massive headboard of his king sized mattress and watched in awe as he discarded his jeans.

The Original had no more words. With a feral gleam in his eye, he slowly crawled to her on the bed, caging her in with his muscular arms. He flicked his gaze up and down her nude body and hungrily licked his lips before passionately kissing her like a wild animal. Caroline was eighteen and she'd had sex before, but never like this. The way Klaus ravaged her was primal. His tongue and hands were everywhere and nowhere all at once. His skin burned her breasts as he expertly molded them with his palm, his nails sharply pinching her nipples one by one as he worked her into a frenzy. He peered up at her, teeth scraping her rosy bud as he silently asked her permission to bite down. She sucked in a deep anticipatory breath before nodding her head.

He sunk his fangs into her breast as he simultaneously penetrated her with two fingers. Hot crimson life flowed down his throat as he played with her pussy. He drank slowly, suckling her nipple as he built her up. His thumb circled her clit with the perfect amount of pressure to make her cry out as soon as he pierced her other breast with his sharp teeth. It was all too much. The way his eyes scorched her from head to toe as black veins spider webbed across his face. The soreness of her ass. The sharp pain of his bite. The deep thrusts of his fingers as he fucked her hard and fast. When her whole body began to shake, he pinned her down and flashed between her legs, his lips hot around her clit as he sucked with a ferocity that made her scream as she shattered beneath him.

The young blonde's head swan as stars danced behind her closed lids. She was only vaguely aware of it when her pussy finally stopped twitching. Long moments passed before she opened her eyes and saw his arrogant smirk through a sexually induced haze, a lazy smile on her face. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her, easily parting her lips with his skilled tongue. She mindlessly wrapped her legs around his waist when he positioned himself at her entrance. Sharp pain erupted around her wrists when his fingers clenched involuntarily as he penetrated her, his nails digging into her tender flesh. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat as he began to move.

Klaus pinned her arms over her head with one hand as his other slithered between their sweaty bodies to idly play with a nipple. He set a sensual rhythm, his hips moving in perfect time with her own as they devoured each other in fierce kisses. He explored every inch of her body with his palm and fingers, reverently stroking her curvy hips and ass still warm from his lessons. His cock picked up speed as he imagined how her cheeks would look when he fucked her again in the morning.

Caroline was majoring in Occult Studies at Salem State University. He'd owned property outside Boston since the American Revolution. If the sweet sounds she made beneath him weren't enough to convince him to journey north, the way her pussy clenched around his shaft  _definitely_ was. After all, she still had a year of math to endure, and he knew firsthand that she made an excellent blood bunny. There were so many things he looked forward to teaching her... later. For now, he was content to fuck her into oblivion. He took his time building her up slowly as his nails scratched down her sides, teasing her into a frenzy of tongues and teeth. He began to increase his pace until he was slamming in and out in a punishing rhythm. When his index finger finally ghosted across her clit, she completely lost it and screamed his name at the top of her lungs as she coated his cock in her own gush of arousal.

Klaus flipped her over at superhuman speed and pulled her to her hands and knees as he pounded into her from behind. She grabbed the top of the headboard for support when her elbows gave out as every stroke hit deeper and deeper. One hand dug into her hip while the other palmed her bright red cheeks. Her skin was so beautiful and perfect that he found himself memorizing it to immortalize on canvas as soon as possible. She was such an obedient little thing when he praised her that he doubted he'd have a problem getting her to pose for him in the morning. "Do you like how this feels, sweetheart?" he asked in a gravelly tone, his voice husky with lust as he moved in and out of her tight pussy.

"Yes, Sir," she replied in a breathy whisper, her breasts bouncing up and down as she clutched the ornate carvings of his mahogany headboard.

"Good girl for answering me properly. Such a good student," he praised her, dragging his nails down her spine. "Is it all that you imagined? Having me fuck you after all the nights you touched yourself wishing it was my cock instead of your fingers?"

"You knew?!" she asked in surprise. She'd always waited until it was late at night, and while she knew he was a hybrid, he'd never let on that he knew what she was doing in the shower.

"I stroked my cock to your whimpers every time I heard the water running," he chuckled, teasing her nipples as she snapped her hips to meet his rough thrusts. "It was quite sweet hearing you try to stifle your moans. Have you any idea how many times my name slipped past your lips when you reached your climax?" She peered at him over her shoulder dumbstruck, her jaw dropping in shock as her cheeks flushed bright red in utter mortification. "No need to be embarrassed, love. It's very flattering, this little schoolgirl crush you seem to have on me, but I think the time for pretending has passed. You've wanted to be mine all summer and now you are." The possessive edge to his claim was almost enough to send her toppling over the edge into another orgasm. "I plan to ruin you for all other men. Tell me, am I succeeding, my lovely? Has anyone ever fucked you like this before?"

"No, Sir!" she cried out when he tilted her hips to hit a particularly sensitive spot deep within her fleshy walls. "Only you, no one else, only you... Fuck! Fuck, Klaus, right there. Please keep doing that."

"That's right, sweetheart, beg me for it," he encouraged her, his thumb grazing down her back. He stopped when he got to the tight ring of muscle guarding her ass. He would have there, too, but perhaps that was too much for their first night together. He barely applied pressure just to tease her before she cried out.

"Ohmigod, do that again, please, please, please, Klaus, please, fuck." Or not, apparently.

The hybrid's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You want me to take you here, too?" He pushed a finger between her curvy cheeks, rendering her speechless. Her answer came in the form of a string of incoherent syllables as she vehemently nodded her head up and down, golden curls bouncing around her shoulders. "You want me to take my cock and fuck you in your tight little ass, still pink from your lessons?" She managed to mumble out something that was probably a plea and that was good enough for him. He immediately added a second finger, stretching her anus as carefully, but quickly, as possible.

Caroline's knees began to shake, her arms aching from the effort of trying to hold herself upright. In another show of vampiric speed, Klaus sat back on his heels and pulled her back flat against his muscular chest. He kissed her neck, his fangs scraping across her jugular, as he pulled out of her sopping wet pussy and slowly lowered her ass down on his cock. She wound her arms behind his head to grant him unfettered access to her breasts. "Good girl, giving yourself to me like that without being told. You're doing so well," he praised before kissing her hard on the mouth as he moved her up and down on his shaft. He wrapped one arm around her belly to secure her to his chest as his other hand found her clit once more. He held her still as he fucked her in the ass harder and harder until she was steadily chanting out her pleas for another orgasm.

"Insatiable little minx, aren't you?" he teased, nipping her lower lip harshly between his teeth as he rubbed her little bud up and down with two fingers. "Go ahead, love, come for me. Let me feel you one last time before I let you sleep. When you wake up in the morning, I'm having you for breakfast," he promised in a sinful growl. He thrust deeper up her ass and she came with a shout, her entire body convulsing as she leaned back against his chest. He held on until she was on her way back down before letting go and shooting his own release inside her warm channel, his nails digging into her hip hard enough to draw blood as he pounded furiously in and out until the air left his lungs. They collapsed onto the mattress in a heap, limbs intertwined and chests heaving.

Caroline had never been so thoroughly satisfied in her life. Why any woman would let this man go was a mystery she never planned to solve. He'd laid his claim on her and she could not have been happier to be his. He rolled onto his back and she instinctively curled up on his chest, one leg thrown over his thighs as sleep called to her. Klaus looked down at her a few minutes later and smiled at the peaceful expression gracing her delicate features as she drifted off to dreamland. He pulled the comforter over their naked bodies and kissed her forehead before his own eyes closed. For the first time in a long time, he was content. There were so many things he longed to show her. There was a whole world out there waiting for them, great cities and art and music, genuine beauty, and she would have all of it. Visions of his favorite places danced in his dreams as he held her all through the night. Life was good.

* * *

A/N The counting thing is another one of my real-life lessons from evil Doms. And if I haven't mentioned this before, those bastards absolutely do have a club where they sit around and teach each other how to be sadists. Gotta love 'em. Or hate them, depending on what numbers you choose. I was playing with this guy at a party and he pulled that on me. Only, I'm a hardcore asexual masochist, so I was counting snaps with giant rubber bands in a game called elastotorture and sex was obviously not involved. I don't recommend it unless you're as crazy as I am and have been in the scene for a while. But in my defense, he was wicked cute and did have an accent, just not British. He was visiting from Uruguay. Good times.


	19. That Time I Changed My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the original sex scene from my award winning multichap, Heart Across the Ocean. I wrote this last September or so, before I wrote chapter three. Throughout my journey, I've come to rely on feedback from some of my closest friends as my style has evolved. I decided to listen to feedback from my favorite bitch and took this story in a very different direction. Also, I broke Caroline's arm and gave Klaus a conscience, so there's that. Kind of embarrassing looking back on it, actually. Crazy seeing how the story has evolved and how far I've come as a writer. I hope you like it anyway! If you're not reading that story, just consider it standalone smut. :)

**A/N Hey readers! I'm trying to decide what smut series to reprise for KC AU Week 2020! Please take a minute to go vote at quizmaker dot com slash QZTPM85**

Klaus slammed the front door open and stormed inside like a solider on a French beach. "WHERE IS SHE?" Without waiting for an answer, he thundered up the stairs to his bedroom. When the biometric lock opened, he nearly ripped the door off it's hinges in his haste to find Caroline. She had been sitting on the bed in jean shorts and a soft hooded t shirt, hair damp from the shower she had so desperately needed. The young blonde was so startled that she jumped up from the bed and was on her feet by the time Klaus shoved her against the wall, her shocked yelp disappearing down his throat as his mouth consumed her.

Klaus kissed her harder and deeper than either of them had ever kissed anyone before. There was no  _before_ when it came to how he felt about her. He was desperate for her, famished for her touch. He wasted no time hiking her legs around his waist and pinning her hands over her head with one hand, the other quickly moving up her shirt. He controlled her mouth with such passion that he stole the air from her lungs. For a brief moment, she was too stunned to respond, but he didn't wait for her to stop and process the way he was ravaging her. He didn't care. He needed her and he needed her now. She needed him more. Needed comfort after all that had happened in that graveyard. After all she had learned. About herself. About him. About  _them_.

Caroline was a massive control freak and had missed the day in kindergarten when children were taught to behave and do as they're told. Actually, it was more like she ran screaming from the concept of blind obedience, but right now she needed to feel safe, and nowhere in the world was safer than in the strong arms of Klaus Mikaelson. She surrendered to his onslaught and kissed him back in a frenzy of twisted tongues and teeth. He bit down on her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth so hard that he made her moan down his throat. He ground his already erect cock into her over and over, drawing gasp after erotic gasp.

Klaus pinned her against the wall with his hips and ripped her shirt up over her arms and tossed the thin fabric aside. His own shirt was drenched in blood, none of which belonged to him. He hauled the light grey Henley over his bloody locks and tugged it off, the top two buttons flying around the room and clattering to the hardwood floor.

Caroline squeaked when he roughly shoved his hand under the wire of her bra and palmed her breast. "Wait, maybe we-"

Klaus pulled back and frantically asked in a gravelly whisper, "Do you need to stop?"

Caroline's chest was heaving as he attacked her neck and throat while awaiting her response. "N-no," she stuttered in between deep inhales, a fire burning between her thighs.

Klaus moved his face up to hers and assaulted her ruby red lips, winding his fingers in her hair and pulling it tightly around his hand. "Good," he growled, grinding into her again. He violently tore off her plain white cotton bra and flung it off his hand like it had personally offended him. He bit down hard on a peach nipple as he spun her around, legs locked around his hips. He pulled his tongue out of her throat long enough to gasp in between harsh kisses, "Then for once in your life, shut the fuck up." Before she could respond with her characteristic indignation, he slammed her down on the bed and threw himself on top of her, crushing her with his muscular body.

Caroline writhed beneath him as he held her wrists firmly together, pressing them down into the luxurious mattress. His other hand slid down her bare belly and unbuttoned her shorts so forcefully that the button ripped off, tiny zipper following suit. Klaus groaned and bit down on her lip when he felt how wet she was for him already. Two fingers immediately found her clit and rubbed her little bud up and down, making her cry out. He plunged his fingers deep inside of her and moved in and out in a punishing rhythm in his frenzy to make her shatter all around him. His thumb viciously attacked her clit and after a mere minute she was screaming her orgasm down his eager throat.

Klaus barely waited for her to come down from the intense pleasure he had given her before he was on his knees yanking her shorts down her silky-smooth legs. He ripped off her thong on the way to the apex of her thighs. He devoured her soaking center like a dying man gasping for air. His tongue darted in and out of her before he replaced them with his fingers and latched his raspberry lips around her clit. His tongue was a sharp point as he drilled it around her clit over and over, fingers deep inside of her. When Caroline came in his mouth, she screamed his name so loudly that he was sure everyone in the house could hear what he was doing to her, but he didn't give a damn. He needed her. He needed this. She was  _his_ and he needed her to know it.

Caroline didn't even have time to catch her breath before she heard his bloody jeans hit the floor, boxers still inside. He was on top of her in the blink of an eye, his cock buried in her soaking walls. She threw her head back as her pussy stretched to accommodate his thick size, his thrusts ferocious as he slammed his long muscle into her over and over. He fucked her hard and fast, needing to feel her fall apart with his cock inside of her. He sensually ripped her head to his mouth by her hair and continued engulfing her in passionate kisses. His hand squeezed her wrists so tightly as he held her down that she was sure to have bruises in the morning, but she didn't care. She had never felt as full or satisfied in her 21 years and he was nowhere near stopping. He would have every last inch of her, right here, right now.

Klaus pounded his cock into her over and over, his hand releasing her golden curls and slithering between their naked bodies to find her throbbing clit. As soon as she started to come, he fucked her harder and harder, making her scream herself hoarse while pleasure both soothed and destroyed her, his mouth never leaving hers. Her whole body was shaking, his thrusts allowing no time for her to come back down before she was flying again, one orgasm tumbling over the other in a frenzied maelstrom. He fucked her as deeply as he could, his furious rhythm never ceasing.

Caroline gasped when he suddenly pulled her up and ripped out of her dripping pussy, her center immediately grieving his loss. He flew to his knees and ripped her head down to his cock by her hair and she wasted no time taking him between her cherry lips. It was all she could do to keep breathing and swirling her tongue around and around his head as he pummeled her hot, wet throat. He threaded his fingers deep into her damp hair and slammed into her face over and over, her tongue matching his thrusts with licks, her cheeks hollowing in and out in time with his erotic tempo.

Klaus fucked her mouth hard and fast until he threw his own head back and cried out as his trembling cock shot burst after burst of salty liquid between her delicious lips. She swallowed his seed, squeezing the tip of his head with her throat, making him growl out his pleasure. He held her head locked in place until he was completely empty, and she had devoured every last drop. He looked down at the sight of her flushed face and puffy lips sucking his large cock and it was nearly enough for him to harden again. With that sight locked in his mind, he knew he was just getting started. He was going to fuck her over and over until his appetite was sated… and he was far from full.

Caroline had had plenty of sex in her young life, but no one had ever manhandled her the way Klaus did. He pulled out of her and pinned her down by her creamy white shoulders as he dominated her mouth all over again, his hand resuming his exploration of her velvet lips. He wasted no time building her up again. When she was about to fall off the edge, he dropped back to his knees and pulled her pelvis up to his face and mercilessly attacked her clit, sucking it as enthusiastically as she had sucked his massive cock. He thrust his fingers deep inside her pussy and hooked them to hit just the right spot. When she came, she filled his mouth with an explosion of pleasure. He licked and sucked her center until he swallowed all of her orgasm.

Klaus flipped her over like a rag doll and put her on her knees, legs spread wide. His tongue found it's way between her fleshy cheeks and she gasped when she felt his tongue dart around her anus in sharp circles. No one had never touched her there before and she was in no way prepared for the onslaught of pleasure his attention entailed. He pushed his tongue into her as he thrust three fingers in her leaking center, fucking her hard. He furiously devoured her forbidden hole as she came again, screaming his name, having lost all sense of reason.

Klaus licked his way down to her clit after pulling his fingers from her pussy and pressing one deep, deep inside her ass. He was determined to fuck her there, too, and make her love every second of it. She was determined to let him. Caroline fell to the bed when her elbows gave out. Pleasure overwhelmed her when he added a second finger and slowly stretched her anus in preparation for his wide girth. She buried her face in the pillow when his pumping increased in both speed and intensity. He held her hips in place with one arm while he brutally fucked her ass with three fingers. He felt her getting close and popped up to his knees.

Caroline moaned out loud, the pillow absorbing the sound, when she felt his hard shaft slowly push in and out of her. After slowly stretching her, he buried himself all the way in her ass, making her take every one of his eight inches, his width like none she'd ever seen. He looked down at his cock fucking her and nearly lost his self-control, but she felt too good to stop now, so tight and so eager for him to pound into her. He began slowly and allowed her time to adjust. He quickly gained speed when she pushed her hips back to encourage him to move harder and faster.

Klaus didn't waste a second indulging her, drilling in and out of her ass as his fingers returned to her pussy. She moaned as three fingers entered her warm channel, his thumb rubbing her clit harsher than before. His eyes rolled shut when he felt her come on his fingers. Her desperate trembling prompted him to speed up and finally fuck her the way he wanted, which was as possessive as it was oddly comforting.

In a world turned upside down, only one thing was certain: Caroline was safe with Klaus Mikaelson.

With her cries filling his ears, her ass squeezing his cock and her pussy convulsing around his fingers, he released drop after drop of his hot, salty come deep into her, hammering over and over all the way through his second orgasm, mind gone from him now. After he finally stopped coming, he collapsed on top of her, his dick still buried in her shaking body.

When Klaus finally pulled out, he fell to the mattress, chest heaving and heart racing, both of their bodies glistening with sweat. Caroline huffed out in between pants, "That was-"

"Don't speak," Klaus commanded, snapping his hand down over her mouth and shaking his head back and forth.

Caroline mustered her last bit of strength to tug his hand away from her face and glared at him. "Who," she huffed in between gasps, "the hell do you think you are?"

Klaus' racing heartbeat fiercely around his blood slicked chest. He opened one eye and looked at her sideways, both of her eyes closed, bare breasts rapidly rising and falling, peach nipples still erect. She choked out a breathless squeal when he reached over and pinched one hard. An amused smirk slid across his face. "I'm the guy," he paused, catching his breath, "the guy who just slaughtered an entire building full of people to bring you home."

Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically. "I didn't ask for that, Klaus." The older man smiled at her fondly. She just wouldn't be Caroline if she wasn't constantly trying to pick a fight with him. He simultaneously loved and hated her sass in equal measure. "I'm not exactly a damsel in distress, you know?" Of course, he knew; he just wanted to be her knight in shining armor anyway. She was  _his_ and he'd gladly kill anyone else who dared question him.

Klaus let out an airy chuckle, arrogant smile on his raspberry lips. "Then think of me as the man who just gave you the best night of your life."

The nurse's jaw dropped, but words failed. Every inch of her body was so flooded with neurotransmitters and hormones that her arms and legs were still shaking, ravaged flesh throbbing. He pulled her naked form to his chest and kissed the top of her head, both utterly exhausted and completely satisfied. "Go to sleep," he said firmly. "I'm drained. You are thoroughly exhausting."

Caroline nodded her agreement. She was beyond tired. After a moment, he spoke again. "When you wake up, I'm fucking you again," he said simply and with no room for argument. "Once we've eaten a midnight supper, I'm having you for dessert." Her pussy clenched at his erotic promises, words of protestation dying in her throat. "Probably again after that, too." With his voice racing through her head, she allowed her eyes to close, her hot and sweaty body curled against his heaving chest.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked the deleted scene because that is the end of that version of Klaroline's documented smut. Sorry! I decided to remove that factor from the rest of the story to avoid overshadowing the plot. Please don't hate me!  **Oh, and please go vote!**  quizmaker dot com slash QZTPM85


End file.
